Phantasy Star The Untold Legacy
by Dark Chaos Demon
Summary: After years of peace, a new generation have taken to becoming Guardians, but in the shadows a new more deadly threat has appeared, can it be stopped? Or will it consume all life? PSU Universe, OC Fic
1. Episode 1 Birth of TriSword

Author – DcD Dark Chaos Demon Proof Read by – Marsamania, The Blue Phoenix, White Dragon (my old PSO clan) and Midnights Dusk (so if there is still spelling mistakes I blame them)  
Universe – Phantasy Star Universe  
Genre – Action/Adventure/Some Mystery/General/Slight Humor/Slight Romance indicated  
Rating – M (for violence and language)  
Title – PSU – The Untold Legacy  
Summary – After years of peace, a new generation have taken to becoming Guardians, but in the shadows a new more deadly threat has appeared, can it be stopped? Or will it consume all life?

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU or any characters that appear in the game. I do own/have permission to use all OC's with in the story.

This is an OC Fic set 10 years after the story mode in the game finishes (if you dislike OC fics cease reading here. You have been warned)  
A/N this is going to be written in episodes as if it was series of anime episodes (or in this case it is a mini episode)

* * *

Episode 1 – Birth of 'TriSword' 

A Young Newman girl walks down a dark dreary corridor that is meant to lead to one of the internal stations in the guardian colony. Her long dark brown, nearly black hair tied back in a plat sways across the back of her black dress that runs to just above her knee's as she goes. This area in which the Newman girl walks was one of the area's hit hard by the seed attacks 10 years earlier. Thus resulting the walls of the corridor appearing to be in a state they are in. The Marks of purple blood on the walls let people know that the seed were there. The blood is among many other substances on the walls a lot of which are unknown or are best left unmentioned. The walls are also covered in holes and marks indicating Photon weapons fire. This sort of scene was not just located in this area, this was the scene in more than 50 corridors and more than 100 rooms on the colony. The war against the seed had been costly and despite all attempts taken after the seed incident the area's effected had never been fully repaired to a high standard. The low standard of the repairs the affected area's had made them look ire or some might say creepy.

The Newman girl, her surroundings, moves nonchalantly down these corridors as if there was nothing creepy about them. Her nonchalant attitude could most likely be put down to the fact that she has seen this for years and it doesn't bother her any more. She stops suddenly when she hears footsteps behind her, the foot steps continue even though she has stopped. Curious as to who it is, she turns around but sees nobody there. Thinking it is just someone in a connecting corridor she continues to walk on, after a few minutes she hears the foot steps again, this time coming closer. She starts to walk faster wanting to get out of here but the footstep's increase in loudness and pace until they sound like a person is running. Before she can break out into a run two humans males grab her from behind and force her face down to the floor, letting out a loud scream in the process. Her screams echo through the corridor but been so deep into them no one is about to hear her. Another 5 human males walk from either end of the corridor and look at the catch there Conrad's had made. The group of humans start to make a lot of commotion, mostly comments about the Newman girl that was caught, others regarding what they want to do to her. After a few minutes a final human male walks towards the group, he has a large patch over his left eye and multiple scars on his face from the obvious number of fights he has been in. All the humans are dressed the same with ragged trousers and ripped shirts, the leader is the only member of the group that has an unripped shirt on.

The leader looks down at the Newman girl before laughing in his throat and gloating "AHAHA what a catch boys… instead of riches we have an unspoiled Newman girl!" his smile becomes more of a disgusting smirk as the despicable thoughts enter his mind.

The girl fighting to get free bites the hand of a nearby thug who calls out in pain that alerts the leader. The Newman shouts out at the top of her voice "YOU BASTARD… YOU JUST WAIT… YOU WILL PAY DEARLY IF YOU LAY EVEN ONE FINGER ON ME". One of the other thugs quickly covers her mouth, as the leader starts laughing loudly, he lowers himself to her level and in a whisper says "Miss you are in no position to make any sort of threat to me. But do continue to fight, I do enjoy a fight to dominate my prey before I take my reward, and the reward from you will be so sweet." He licks his lips, then licking her cheek before getting back to his feet.

The Human thugs all start laughing not noticing as someone approaches. As the leader gets to his feet he goes to take a step backwards but he backs into a body. The leader of the thugs still with his sick smirk on his face turns round expecting to find one of his men but is met with a saber through the throat. The heat from the saber high enough to seal the wound almost instantly causing no blood to fall as the saber is removed his throat. The thug leader stands there for a second with a glazed look in his eyes before falling to the floor dead. The other thug's look up to see a human boy of no more than 18 standing there, his beam saber in hand poised to attack. He is wearing long jeans that are ripped at the knees and seemingly held up by a belt. His black shirt doesn't have any buttons fastened on it and hangs open, the sleeves of the shirt have been ripped off resulting in the seams that once held the sleeves to be uneven. Under the shirt there is a black T-shirt, the arms of the T-shirt look ragged. His hair is relatively short and is left un-styled and in a mess.

The thugs let go of the Newman girl instantly and stand to meet this new opponent, the boy grabs to his belt and takes a second beam saber activating it. All 7 Thugs take photon knifes out and all stand smirking as if daring this new kid to strike. Before the thugs can even react the boy slices two of them in half, the four parts landing in a heap on the floor. The guy doesn't even seem to care he just killed 3 humans and returns to his ready stance preparing to strike again. The remaining 5 thugs look at each other and it takes them less than a second to decide a tactical retreat is in order before they start running away fleeing for there lives. The boy deactivates the beam sabers and clips them back to his belt. He then walks over the Newman girl who sounds like she is crying. The Newman girl hears the footsteps of the human boy stop in front of her and quickly wipes her tears away. She looks up at him to see him standing with his hand held out as if to help her to her feet. She slowly reaches up and takes the boys hand, the moment she does he lifts her to her feet. For a moment she looks at the boy who saved her before trying to speak but finding herself unable. Finally she manages to whisper to him "thank you" the boy merely looks at her before saying in a low, but kind voice "Quickly head to your destination, those thugs will not bother anyone anymore." He turns to walk away but the Newman girl finally regaining the ability to speak says "I'm Dawn, what is your name?" the boy stops for a moment but doesn't even look back as he says "my name is……." He takes a long pause as if thinking of something before continuing "TriSword". He then walks away. Dawn looks at the boy as he walks away thinking to herself 'I wanted the real name of the guy who saved me not a nickname'. She places her hands on her hips before pouting, she then turns on her heels and continues to walk to her destination.

* * *

Episode End

* * *

Next Time on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy 

Dawn searching for this person 'TriSword' finds that he has signed up to become a guardian, wanting to meet him again she follows suite and signs up herself. What will be come of her?

Find out in Episode 2 – Entry Exam

* * *

Ok just one more thing, since this is going to be like an anime this will be updated with one new Episode every Saturday. So please R&R 

DcD signing out for now


	2. Episode 2  Entry Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

A young Newman girl called Dawn was attacked by a group of thugs and saved by a human calling himself TriSword

* * *

Episode 2 – Entry Exam 

(Outside the Guardian command centre)

Ten days had passed since the Newman girl Dawn had been rescued by the human calling himself TriSword. Dawn had been using the all the information about the residence of guardian colony that she had been able to find to try and learn more about 'TriSword'. Well searching for more information she had heard a rumor about human nicknamed 'Kuro of the 3 Swords' by his peers was entering the Guardian exams. She was hoping that this Kuro is the same guy as who saved her. Dawn looks over to the Cast standing beside her.

This Cast, the last of its model, a military model made less than 15 years earlier had been scraped when a model default had been found. The fault, even thought it was small was critical. All the Units in the series had not been fitted with an enemy identifier meaning it did not identify anything as an enemy even if it was been ripped apart. The series was called the Carnage series, it was designed originally as the ultimate killing machine with it's perfect accuracy and capability to store up to 5 different SUV weapons, as well as the ability to use all 5 at once. This single unit had been taken by a rich billionaire who had made a request for it saying he was going to put it into a museum of Cast models. This never happened and the billionaire had the cast modified, inserting a voice command unit into it so it will accept verbal orders from his daughter. The modification was successful and the Cast which called itself Carnage 193 was assigned as the billionaire's daughter's bodyguard. The Daughter of the billionaire is Dawn the 16-year-old Newman girl who is attempting to hunt down TriSword.

Dawn sighs at the sight of her bodyguard, before saying "Carn I told you to clean up your casing, you look a mess." Dawn had gotten sick of calling this cast Carnage 192 very quickly when she was younger and had quickly given him the nickname Carn and only used it's full name when she wanted to scold the cast, which wasn't often. It was usually the other way round.

The Cast which towers over the Newman girl looks down and says "I apologies mistress, but with the time it took to wake you up this morning it was difficult to find the time for polishing my case."

Dawn smiles innocently at the fact she had very nearly over slept before saying "no worries it is not like you are been judged by your looks, these exams test are abilities and are intelligence."

The two start walking up the ramp to the guardian HQ to take on their exam.

(Guardian Orphanage)

"KURO! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE EXAMS" a tall blonde haired human woman pounds on a door wildly trying to make the residence inside wake up but failing miserably. She starts kicking the door and shouts again "KURO THIS IS THE LAST TIME… GET UP OUT OF BED BEFORE I KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!!!!"

A bunch of kids of different races Human, Newman and Beast all gather around the scene whispering to each other until one says out "Erm… why are you hammering on the door to an empty room?" the woman turns round to look at the crowd gathered. Her faces drops "what?" another voice comes out the crowd "Onii-chan and Onee-san left a lot earlier to go to the guardian exams…" the woman's expression changes to one of anger before shouting "YOU MEAN I HAVE BEEN HAMMERING ON THIS DOOR FOR AN HOUR AND KURO HASN'T EVEN BEEN IN THERE!!!!" the kids nod and then scatter seeing the annoyed look on there care takers face. The woman thinks to herself still feeling extremely annoyed 'why do they do this to me? Kuro and Rogue are leaving me to take care of these kids all by myself.'

(Guardian Exam Centre)

The Exam hall is a huge lecture room with places enough to sit at least 500 people. At the front of the room is a huge screen which is showing room as a floor plan, there are lights to indicate seats, when someone is in a seat the light is green and when someone isn't the light is red. Dawn enters with Carnage following her and she makes her way to the back of the room so she can lookout over the room to search for TriSword, Carnage taking the seat next to her.

After more than 30 minutes of watching the doorway, and all those who enter the room Dawn sees who she was looking for. The boy, Kuro who had saved from the gang of human thugs enters the room wearing nearly exactly the same clothes he was wearing on that day, except for her now has a pair of fingerless gloves on. Dawn frowns when she notices a Newman girl following him very closely. This Newman girl has dark hair with red highlights, she is wearing a blue top with white flower marks on it, cream coloured hot pants, an extremely light brown coloured pair of boots which come up to just below the knees with long black socks that end just above the knee, she is also wearing a dark blue jacket over her shirt which remains unzipped. Dawn pouts slightly at this girl and stares daggers at her. Dawn finally stops glaring when the Newman girl takes up a seat a few rows in front of 'TriSword' thinking that the Newman just happened to be entering at the same time and they weren't together.

Finally as the last few seats are filled an old Cast walks out at the front of the room followed by 3 Guardians. The cast says speaking into a microphone "welcome candidates, to the entry exams. I am Headmaster Lucaim Nav, I will be personally overseeing this exam process. These other 3 will also be over seeing the exam process, they are Leogini Santosa Berafort" a tall beast wearing mostly red salutes, "Hyuga Ryght" a silver haired human wearing purple salutes "and finally Ethan Waber" the final guy in a white and green hoody salutes. The headmaster continues "there are 500 of you here today but only 250 of you will make it to physical part of the exams which will take place tomorrow. This test is the intelligence test, there are 2000 questions you have 2 hours to answer as many as you can, good luck and begin"

Nav pushes a button on the table in front of him and computer screens come out of the tables in front of the seated candidates.

Dawn quickly starts to panic as the first question comes up and she can't answer it.

'Question 1 – what is the energy source widely used in the Guhral system?

A. Photon

B. Nuclear

C. Fusion'

Dawn thinks back to what her father was telling her about the colony and gets her answer, feeling quite proud of herself in the process. She looks over the TriSword' and sees him not even so much as looking away from his screen, her concentration is brought back to the task at hand when Carnage nudges her and points to the second question.

(With TriSword, 10 minutes into the exam)

Kuro runs his hand through his hair as he comes up to a question which he has no clue of the answer

Question 45 – what is the ratio for the release of photons within photon based weaponry?

A. 1/4675

B. 54/66,748

C. 1/10,000,000

TriSword thinks to him self 'fuck this question… I am not applying to be a photon scientist.' He turns his head towards the Newman girl he walked in with who is answering away at her questions and thinks 'how the hell can Rogue answer these questions… half of them are making no sense at all' he slumps down in his seat and just pushes a choice so he can continue with the test.

(With Rogue, 1 hour into the exam)

She looks at the question number she is up to and notices that she is on question 690, she then looks at the clock and sees that the time has just gone over the hour mark. She feels proud of herself and thinks 'I wonder how much trouble Kuro is having? It will show him you need brains to make it in the guardians not just brawn. Bet he wishes he spent more time studying than trying to become some sort of hero by saving people then telling them his name is TriSword.' she smiles inwardly and continues with her test

(With Dawn, 10 minutes before the end of the exam)

She looks down at the question number she is on and wants to cry, she places her head in her hands and inwardly screams 'nearly 2 hours and I am only on question 1000… I have no chance of getting into the guardians now… and I will never meet TriSword' she is again nudged by carnage making her realize she is not concentrating again and just like she is in over drive starts guessing the answers to questions without even reading the question. She continues this right up until Headmaster Nav speaks into the microphone saying "stop"

All the computers turn back into the desk and the candidates look down to see Ethan stretching and yawning as if he had just woken up as well as Hyuga putting a magazine away. Nav speaks again "you will remain seated for the time beginning, the computer will now calculate the top 250 test scores and who scored them. When the computer has calculated the consoles on your desks will again become active and will tell you if you are through or not."

Multiple minutes pass but to the candidates it seems like an eternity. Finally the consoles start coming out of the desks again, within second there is a lot of crys of disappointment through out the room along with a lot of cheers from those who have passed, the cheers seem to drown out the cries of those which have failed.

Dawn not wanting to look at her screen slowly opens her eyes and sees the word PASSED flashing repeatedly on her screen; she looks over the carnage's screen and sees the same. She fails to hold in her excitement and starts hugging her Cast bodyguard.

(With Kuro)

Kuro looks at his screen and smirks, the word 'passed' flashing repeatedly up on screen, he puts his feet up and his desk and holds in his relieve that most the 1400 questions he answered were mere guesses. He looks at the screens of the people next to him to find they have both failed.

(With Rogue)

She looks at her flashing passed on her screen feeling very pleased with herself, she then turns to look up at Kuro who has a smirk on his face. She just smiles at him then places her head in her hands nervously waiting to find out what happens next.

Nav speaks again "please can all those which passed remain behind to be given details of tomorrow's physical exam. Those of you not so lucky please try again next time." There is a lot of movement from the crowd as the 250 people which failed to get through leave the hall. Finally Nav says "can you all please move to front of the room, I see no point in everyone been spread out so much." Most the people in the room move forward to get close to the front taking up random desk so they do not have to stand. Nav continues "now then, tomorrow is the physical exam, you will be required to complete a number of tasks designed to measure your stamina, strength and reflexes. All of you which pass the physical tomorrow will then start training properly. The exam starts at 10:00 tomorrow; we meet in the Guardian HQ, dress according for physical activities. You are dismissed"

Within minutes of Nav finishing speaking the remaining hopefuls start to leave the room, in the rush of people Dawn loses sight of Kuro, she curses herself for losing him and starts searching for Carnage, not that it was easy to lose a 7ft5 cast.

(The Orphanage, 20 minutes later)

The moment Kuro steps through the door he is met with a very hard slap from the human woman who looks after the kids "You left this morning without doing your choirs, without even letting anyone know you were going… I spent an hour this morning nearly knocking your door down because I though you were still sleeping in there." As the scolding continues for Kuro Rogue nervously tries to sneak passed until she hears "and you young lady" Rogue freezes in her tracks "you are just as bad as this useless moron" she points to Kuro, rogue nervously taps her index fingers together waiting for the scolding she is about to receive "you left this morning with out making breakfast for the kids, I had to stand there and make 30 different breakfasts because you and Kuro didn't bother to before you left. If it happens again I will throw you both out of here without a seconds thought." Rogue with tears welling up in her eyes looks to the floor and mutters "sorry, it won't happen again" before walking away. Kuro rubbing his cheek where he was slapped merely mutters "sorry" before going to his room. Before he gets there one of the younger kids who is about 5 years old runs up to him and says "Onii-chan, how did your test go?" Kuro picks the kid up and say "well I passed" the kid smiles and goes to ask another question but Kuro says "Yes Nee-san passed as well. We have to go back in the morning for are physical exams". The kid laughs and says "well you not going to fail that Onii-chan. You are the strongest guy I know! And Nee-san is just as good as anyone else out there" Kuro can't help but smile and lifts the kid on to his shoulder "thanks for the vote of confidence. I won't let you down! and I'm sure if you told Nee-san that she is better than everyone else I am sure it would make her feel better." Kuro carries the kid on his shoulder until they get to a door marked 'Rogue', Kuro puts the kid back down on the floor and ruffles his hair before letting the kid knock on Rouge's door. Kuro walks round the corner and stops listening as Rogues door is opened and the kid obviously jumping on to Rogue saying loudly "Nee-San". Kuro doesn't listen any more and walks to his room, quickly entering trying to avoid any more of the kids. He lies down on his bed thinking.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Entering the physical stage of the exam Dawn, Kuro and Rogue are set through their paces to earn their spots as part of the guardians.

Will they make it into the guardians?

Find out in Episode 3 – Physical!

* * *

DcD signing out for now 


	3. Episode 3  Physical!

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Dawn hunted down TriSword Kuro, and joined the Guardians along with her Cast bodyguard, the last of the Carnage series, to try and meet him. She became slightly jealous when Kuro entered the exam hall with another girl.

Dawn, Carnage, Kuro and Rogue (the other girl) all pass there test and are left to prepare for the physical exam

* * *

Episode 3 – Physical!

(Orphanage)

Kuro is in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the other orphans. After the encounter he and Rogue had been through with the woman who cares for the orphans he is attempting to prevent another encounter of that kind happening again. Kuro starts giving the children there food, unlike the care woman Kuro didn't bother making each child something different he just made one generic breakfast for them all.

Kuro places the last plate down and looks towards the dorm rooms, Rogue had not left her bedroom since the care woman had shouted them at. Rogue was older than Kuro but she had always been in the orphanage, ever since she was a baby. No family had ever taken her in and it had made her shy and extremely self-conscious, she always believed she was good for nothing. Kuro had been her first real friend, Kuro had been brought in when he was 7, rouge was 9 at the time and kept herself to herself. Kuro had been the one who broke the shell and they had become almost like brother and sister. When it came to potential parents coming to adopt children, Rogue had never been chosen. But she had seen everyone else chosen around her, even Kuro was at one point but he refused to go unless they allowed Rogue to go with him, of course no one wanted to take them both so they were always left there together. But seeing those scenes all the time made her lose all confidence. Her lack of confidence made he seek to be as unnoticed as possible where ever she went, it had been Kuro who had wanted to join the guardians but he had been to nervious to go alone so he had dragged Rogue along with him. when she had said she didn't want to join up kuro had started making a scene and told her he would stop if she agreed to join up. It had only taken a few loud comments he had made about her figure and bust size before she agreed just to get him to shut up. The moment Rogue had signed the form Kuro had stopped making a complete ass out of himself and stopped embarrassing Rogue. The thought of the situation was enough to make Kuro laugh to himself, and it was something that he could get the kids to laugh about.

Kuro sits down and starts eating his breakfast, after not bothering with a meal the night before he was feeling hungry. After a few minutes Rogue emerges from her room looking as though she has hardly slept, she walks up to the table choosing one of the few empty seats and slumps down. Before she can open her mouth to ask for breakfast Kuro slides a plate of food in front of her. Starting with her normal morning tradition she proceeds to eat her meal in silence, a lot of the orphans remaining quiet in her presence knowing she is not a morning person.

Kuro finishes up his breakfast quickly after noticing the time and indicates to Rogue to look up at the clock on the wall, She quickly finishes her breakfast and runs to the shower room. Kuro already been up for a couple of hours had already showered so proceeds to his room to get changed. The outfit Kuro chooses is the same one was he always wears, black jeans and shirt, just using the excuse that when he is a guardian he is going to be wearing this type of outfit during the battle. He looks at himself in the mirror making sure his hair is acceptable before leaving his room.

He walks up to rogues room and taps on the door, moments later the Newman girl emerges dressed in her hot pants and but is wearing a T-shirt instead of her usual top, she is also wearing a pair of trainers.

Rogue looks at Kuro and asks "why aren't you wearing something you can actually move properly in?"

Kuro looks down at himself then says "your right… maybe I should change clothes… there is just one problem, I have no other style of clothes than these."

Rogue rolls her eyes before saying "fine…just don't blame me when you fail because you can't move fast enough."

Rogue trying to look confident steps passed Kuro and out of the orphanage, Kuro quickly follows.

(Guardian's HQ)

Dawn sits on the shoulder of Carnage as they enter the extremely overly crowded Reception area of the Guardian HQ. Dawn had an alternate reason for been up on the shoulder of her cast bodyguard, with only been about 5ft5 she was not tall enough to see over many, if any of the other potential guardians currently in the room. Now she was on the shoulder of her cast she could easily see over the crowd and continue her search for TriSword. The Cast had a motive of his own for the having her sit on his shoulder, to allow him to keep her perfectly save.

Instead of finding Kuro, Dawn does notice the elevator descending telling her that Headmaster Nav is coming down to outline the schedule for the day. After a few minutes Nav, Ethan and Hyuga exit the elevator and look over the sea of candidates.

Nav says "First off I would like to congratulate you all once again on making it to this second test. Secondly I will tell you this is not going to be easy. In fact I don't expect more than 50 of you to pass here but this process is complete required, if you are not physically capable to become a guardian this test will discover it. Now there are a lot of you here so we need to move to a more open place. If you would make your own way to the flyer base in Holtes City on the planet Parum, we shall join you there in one hour. Any of you that are not there when we arrive shall not be permitted to proceed with the exam. You are dismissed."

All the potentials say "SIR" in unison before dispersing from the guardian HQ. Dawn continues looking around for Kuro until there is only a few people left in the room before saying to carnage "he was here, I know he was. I just didn't see him because of the crowds. He will be there at the exam and I will speak to him then." The Cast nods and starts walking towards the exit of the HQ and towards the Parum space dock.

(Holtes City)

It had only taken 20 minutes for Kuro and Rogue to make it to the surface of Parum. Nav had already informed the space port that there would be a large influx of people heading to parum and they had put on more and larger transports to get everyone to the surface. When they had arrived on the surface Rogue had said she had wanted to go explore since she had never been to the planet before and she had run off into the crowd. Kuro on the other had regularly came down to Parum so didn't care to explore, instead just went directly to the flyer base. Kuro had been sitting on the wall out side of the flyer base for the last 20 minutes. He was still waiting for Rogue to come back from exploring but knew she still had some more time to explore since Nav was not scheduled to get there for another 20 or so minutes.

After about 10 minutes Rogue looking like she is in the middle of a daydream wander's up to Kuro and sits on the wall next to him. She looks at him without saying anything for a few minutes which cause Kuro to eventually ask "What's bothering you rogue? And don't say nothing, because it clearly isn't."

Rogue looks down at the floor before saying "It's just that there are a lot of people here, a lot of them look like they have been training since they were young to become a guardian kind of like how you have. But then there is me, I haven't trained, I am nothing compared to anyone."

Kuro runs his hand through his hair before saying "How annoying you can be at times. I want you to listen to me now because I am only going to say this once." Kuro places his hand on Rogues shoulder "You are strong, you can do anything you put your mind to if you only have the confidence in yourself to do it." Kuro stands up and stretches before continuing "Now I don't want to hear you say anything about not been strong anymore ok?"

Rogue nods before whispering "ok onii-chan." Kuro turns his head toward Rogue but doesn't say anything, just looks at her as if to say 'I know how you feel'. After about a minute a number of hopefuls turn up, Kuro turns away from rogue and continues to stretch. Eventually most of the candidates turns up, as the hour approaches it's end. Just as the clock nearby turns to the hour Nav, Hyuga, Ethan and Leo make their way through the crowd of people.

Nav says when he gets to the front of everyone "it seems most of you are able to follow orders, anyone who hasn't made it here on time is now disqualified. Tonnio is at the back of the group turning away anyone who is turning up late. Now for those of you who were able to follow orders and arrived on time I will now out line the physical exam. It will be in 3 sections. The first is a stamina test that will include a lot of running activities. The second is a set of test to discover your physical capabilities. The final test will be for you to complete an obstacle course that will test both your physical abilities and your stamina. Especially since when you get to that point you are most likely to be exhausted. In the flyer base there are a number of transports, find a seat on one and it will take you to the training grounds. Please proceed in an orderly fashion."

The guardians following Nav's orders proceed into the flyer base and board the transports.

(Testing Area)

The Candidates exit their transports and stand in the field as the 5 elite guardians weave through the crowd handing out a device to each person. As the last device is given out Nav moves to the front of the group and says

"we are going to start out easily for you just so you can get a proper warm up. A short 5 mile run I think. We have set up a course for you to follow. There is no time limit but you will be judged on the time it takes you to complete the course. When you have completed the circuit you are to report your time to one of the judges. The stop watch will automatically start the moment I announce the start of the run, it will then stop the moment you cross the finish line. If you stop at anytime during the run you will automatically fail. Please step up to the line"

All the candidates set up to the line and Nav shouts "BEGIN!" the moment Nav shouts begin everyone starts running, some faster than others.

Kuro not caring about anyone else at this point sprints out as fast as he can. Rogue stuck in the middle of the pack of candidates, she is been pushed about roughly as no one is letting her through, Dawn had broken through the pack early on with the assistance of Carnage shoving a number of people either out of the way or over. With the run only just really starting there were already 15 people who were out due to stopping for one reason or another.

As the run goes on a large number of people either drop out or are taken out lowering the number still in the run to less than 150. Kuro out near the front is opposed by a large muscle bound freak who attempts to knock him over, but been more agile Kuro dodges without stopping, the momentum the large guys has forces him to fall over.

Rogue now starting to get annoyed with the group around her shoves one of the runners to her side over who takes another guy with him. Rogue then uses the gap to run ahead.

Dawn having used a lot of energy at the start of the race to try and stay out of the large packs is now feeling the strain on her body. With not really been adept at physical skills she could only keep up running over short distances, she had been motivated by the fact Carnage had stayed with her the whole time, he had been making her stay at a constant pace.

Nearing the end of the run having stayed away from the main threats Kuro running as fast as he can dodges to the side just in time as an average sized human, he rockets passed Kuro with very little trouble. Kuro nearly stops after seeing the guy run past him, only to realize that he can't stop. Kuro starts breathing heavily as if he had been hit multiple times, his pace slows slightly continues on to the finish line.

Rogue has very little more trouble on her last leg of the run, she managed after escaping from one to stay out of any more packs of runners.

Dawn nearly collapsing moves as fast as she can to get over the line so she can collapse and rest before the next test starts. Carnage been a Cast does not feel tired at all.

Finally the last runner crosses the line and has there time recorded. Nav stands on a podium style box and says to the group "we will now continue are stamina tests. This time show distance sprints" Nav looks out over the remaining numbers and sees there are about 100 still left. Nav continues "you will be taken into groups of 20 and you will sprint the 100 meter course that has been set out." Nav proceeds to group the remaining guardians into the groups before leading his own to a separate area like the other trainers are.

Kuro been in Leo's group sits back waiting to be called up, Leo was having each person take the run separately. Finally Kuro is called up and he stands on the line, unlike some of the others before him who take up the squatted start position Kuro stands with his arms crossed. Leo says "on the count of 3 you will begin, your stop watch will record your time" Kuro nods and just uncrosses his arms. The moment Leo says 3 Kuro sprints with all his might until he crosses the line. Breathing heavily he looks at his stopwatch and sees his time as 8 seconds. A frown comes over Kuro's face as he sees the time and just thinks to himself 'damn that was slow, I need to increase my speed even more. I should be doing this in at least 4 seconds' Kuro walks back up to Leo and shows the time on the watch before joining the group of candidates that had already completed the run.

The candidates are made to do a number of other running tasks before they are all gathered together again and Nav steps in front of the group before saying "we have one more running task for you to complete. This time you will take the first 5 miles course again this time you will have to carry a pack of standard equipment with you. you will not be disqualified if you stop for any reason but you should keep in mind that your time will reflect highly on weather you pass or fail. And if you need an incentive to finish the run quickly then when this is done we will be taking a break and allowing you to eat well we set up for the physical side of the test."

Leo, Hyuuga and Ethan quickly pass out the heavy packs to everyone and have them all line up ready to begin. Kuro gets into the line and realizes that he is standing by the guy who had easily out run him earlier. The guy looks no more than 14 and is wearing an outfit similar to what beast usually wear. The kid turns his head and says well smirking "good luck, someone who moves as slow as you will need it" before Kuro can retort Nav shouts "begin!" All the candidates begin running and the kid is already out in front moving faster than Kuro ever thought possible. Kuro goes on at his normal pace staying out of any groups thinking 'damn that kid, the little smug bastard. He best just wait he hasn't seen my fastest yet.' Kuro reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small knife as Rogue runs up beside him frowning and says "Kuro don't". Kuro makes the best innocent face he possibly can before saying "come on rogue, I am worn out here." Rogue not falling for the look says "you're the one that told me not to let you. I believe your words were 'Rogue, I wear these weights when training because that is how my father used to train my brothers and sisters. He also said never, unless it is a life or death situation, to take them off! So I want you to stop me from doing so if your ever around.' now this is not a life or death situation". Kuro takes another look at rogue then at the knife in his hand before saying "I know I said that but I'm going to anyway" Kuro slices down the lower half of his jeans cutting right down to the bottom of them well still running. After another step packages fall from his ankles, he just waves to rogue as he starts moving at almost double the speed he was before. Rogue just thinks to herself 'he just has to show off. I wonder how much they weighted this time' Rogue just continues on annoyed at Kuro's need to show off.

Carnage nearly dragging Dawn is nearly pushed over as someone runs passed at a inhuman speed. The cast watches him go realizing it is the person that Dawn is after but knowing that there is no way she would be able to catch him doesn't bother telling her about it. The Cast instead says to Dawn "Miss dawn just move at your own pace do not try to keep up with everyone else." Dawn slows down slightly but she still looks like she is going to collapse.

Kuro leaps over a rock in his path as he catches back up with the kid Kuro had dubbed as 'smug bastard', the two run equally until the kid takes a knife out of his pocket smirks at Kuro then cuts down his trousers cutting off weights of his own. The Kid just says

"see you at the line loser"

before running off making everyone else nearby and out in front of them look like they are moving in slow motion. Kuro just continues on at his fastest pace thinking to himself 'fuck… how the hell can he move so fast.'

It is nearly an hour before the last few candidates cross the line and join the others who are sitting around either resting or just sitting talking with there friends. Nav stands again in front of the candidates before saying "now you will have an hours break well we set up the next stage of the test. During this break food shall be available for you." Nav leaves to join Ethan, Hyuga, Leo and Tonnio in setting up.

The time passes quickly as the break passes. Kuro just leans up against a tree eating but not a great amount. Rogue had joined him but had left him when she had realized he wanted to be alone.

Dawn lies on the grass sleeping to try and at least regain some of her energy well Carnage sits by her in silence continuing to do his job and keeping her safe.

Finally Nav returns followed closely by at least 15 guardians, no of which any of the candidates recognized. Nav just says "you will return the groups you were in for the second part of the running test for the first part of the physical strength test. You will now follow me to the testing area."

Nav starts to walk followed by the rest of the guardians and the candidates, Nav leads them to a wide open space where Ethan, Leo, Hyuga and Tonnio are waiting for everyone to arrive.

Leo shouts to his group "ok we are just going to start out slowly with this, first you will drop and give me 50 push ups, when you have done that you will proceed to do 50 sit ups. Once everyone has finished them I will outline the next section to you all."

It doesn't take the group long to complete the task, but some of them look a lot more tired than others. Leo with the aid of some other guardians start to pass out weights before leo shouts to the group "this is the second part, you are to do 10 reps with this weights. Once you have the internal systems of these weights will increase the weight by 5 pounds. When the weight increases you are to do 10 reps again. You are to continue this process until you are unable to lift any more. When you stop one of these guardians will record the weight you reached. After this there will be one more test in this section."

Kuro picks up the weights and sees they are only 5 pounds and quickly gets through the first set increasing the weights to 10 pound. He continues on as quickly as he can until he gets to 100 pound where is is forced to slow down slightly. The combination of constant lifting and steadily increasing weights was really starting to wear on him.

Rogue now just hitting 80 pounds slows herself down drastically but forces herself to continue on wanting to succeed in becoming a guardian

Carnage already on 200 pounds just continues like he is not lifting anything at all.

Dawn drops to her knees just after completing the reps at the weight 120 pounds. A young guardian makes a not of her score as she takes the time she has to rest up as much as she can.

Kuro finally gets to the 300 pound mark after more than 30 minutes before having to drop the weights and collapsing on the ground. 4 guardians quickly run over to check on him. As they check him for injuries he opens his eyes and just says "don't bother I'm fine. Jus need to rest for a few minutes."

The guardians who are conducting the test give the candidates some time to recover some before rousing there groups again, all of which look like if they have to do much more they are going to die. Leo standing in front of his group shouts "after discussing it with the other examiners we have decided that we have gained enough data from this section of the exam and do not require you to complete the 3 part. There will now be a 15 minute break well we set up the final test of the day"

The 15 minutes seems to pass instantly and Nav makes his way to the front of the groups before saying "now is time for the 3rd test. This test is different from the other two. It is used to test mainly your reaction time but it will also test your speed, strength and endurance, for the most of you the pervious tests will have left you drained, so this test will be good for testing how your body can handle your reserve of energy." Nav says something which none of the candidates can hear to the other examiners before turning back to the hopefuls and says "this next test will be taken one at a time, when your name is called proceed to the starting line and wait for the test to begin."

Everyone sits on the floor awaiting their turn, eventually Nav calls out "Dawn Callus." Dawn stands up, her body still feeling the effects of the pervious 2 tests, but she is determined to do well. When she gets to the starting line Ethan whispers to her "get through this course as quickly as possible, with minimal hits." Dawn not really understanding what Ethan had been talking about just nods. Seconds later she hears someone call "GO", she rushes out onto the field jumping over the first barricade. The moment she lands she learns what Ethan was talking about as she gets pelted with paintballs, she dodges some but not all and proceeds to the next barricade and has to roll under it, this time instead of standing she watches as the paintballs hit the wall. She stands not realizing the trap wire but is lucky enough to trip over it so she is on the floor as to barrages of paintballs come from either side. When they have stopped Dawn gets back up and jumps up, and pulls her self up so she is sitting on the top of the barricade, she watches as paintballs again are fired, but she is unlucky this time and one hits her leg. Jumping down she runs forward and starts climbing a net wall, when she gets to the top she sees something she wishes she didn't beyond the wall in an extremely large drop, with seemingly nothing to support her in her decent. She looks closer trying to work out how to get down and notices about half way down there is a ledge with a zip line just above it. she starts to climb down but just less than half way down to the ledge she finds that her foot can't reach the closest foot hold in the wall. She looks down judging the distance before closing her eyes and just letting go lands in a heap on the ledge. She trys to get up but her legs hurting from how she landed as well as having a number of cuts all over her arms and legs from where she accidentally caught some of the rocks on the way down. Dawn forces herself to her feet using the wall as support, she grabs the zip line and forces herself away from the wall setting herself off on the long journey down to the floor. She holds on for her life as she descents on the zip line finally reaching the floor and landing on a mat. She forces herself to her feet and stumbles towards the finish line, collapsing just after she crosses it. Immediately a medical team is there and takes her to a medical tent.

Nav continues to call out names and comes to "Kuro Nosawa" Kuro gets up and walks to the line, when he gets there he kneels down as if he s tying his lace, Ethan comes up and give the same message as he gave to Dawn but Kuro doesn't listen. Kuro stands straight with something folded under his arms. Just as the person shouts "GO" he drops what ever it was under his arm and runs as fast as he can towards the first barricade, jumping it with very little trouble, as he lands he rolls under the paintballs, and continues to roll under the second Barricade. He remains down letting the next lot of paintballs hit the wall, Kuro spots the trapwire and jumps it. He then climbs over the next barricade, before he can land on the floor the paintballs fire Kuro attempts to dodge in mid air but still gets hit by a couple. Kuro runs up to the net and climbs up as quickly as he can, eventually getting to the top. Seeing no way down Kuro wonders what he has to do, he looks over the edge and sees the zip line, not wanting to jump Kuro starts to climb down. He easily makes it down the ledge and grabs the zip line and starts off the trip down. Half way down the line Kuro feels his grab slipping and loses the grip with one hand. Holding on with every last ounce of strength he has, he just manages to reach the mat. Kuro stands up and walks over the line feeling beyond relieved that he didn't fall.

Rogue hears he name called and makes her way to the starting line. She listens to Ethans explanation and when she hears "GO" she runs over jumping over the first barricade, just before she is hit with the paintballs she drops to the floor. She crawls under the next barricade and hears the paintballs hit the wall above her, she doesn't notice the trap wire but is lucky enough not set the trap off. She climbs up the next barricade and notices a second trap wire at the top, obviously to set off the next bunch of paintballs, before pulling herslef over, she pulls on the wire and lets the paintballs fire. She then pulls herself over for an easy drop to the floor with out any paintballs to worry about. She climbs the net as quickly as she can but her arms still hurt badly from the pervious test. Rogue gets to the top and like the others finds no way of getting down except for the Zip Line. Not wanting to risk it she takes the same route as Kuro and climbs down. With her arms hurting badly, a short way down of her climb she loses her grip and starts to fall. She lands hard on the ledge and nearly falls off. She scrambles to her feet ignoring the pain and grabs the zip line keeping the tightest grip she can on it as it takes her to the floor. She lands on the matts at the bottom and just rolls off before stumbling over the line. As the medics come over to her she forces herself to her feet ad just says to them "I'm alright, I don't need any help." Rogue stumbles over to where Kuro is sitting and just collapses by a tree.

Once all the candidates have gone through the test, Nav speaks to them again "Well done everyone, now not all of you will have passed the physical exam, but you have all worked very hard to day. I will be placing the list of those who have passed on this wall here." Nav puts the sheet up on the wall before continuing "if you have passed then in the next few days you shall be receiving a message informing you where to meet your personal trainer. This trainer will teach you the rules, how to fight in combat and any other information you will need to know. You are dismissed and may check the list now."

The moment they are dismissed a number of people run up to the list crowding around it, some walking away with disappointed looks on there faces others with looks of joy for having passed the test. Kuro notices Rogue walking away looking very happy with herself, he walks up to her but before he can even say anything she hugs him and says in an overjoyed style "I PASSED!!! I PASSED!!!". Kuro can't help but laugh and says "good job, nee-san… I told you you could do it. Now lets see if I passed" Rogue releases him from the hug and Kuro forces his way through the crowd to check the list, he looks down searching for his name. Finally spotting it his eyes widen noticing the pass by it. A smile creeps over his face and he forces his way out of the crowd back to where rogue is. Rogue notices the smile on Kuro's and glomps him, both of them overjoyed that everything they had gone through had not gone to waste.

Carnage knowing already that Dawn was in the medical tent checks the list, he finds his name first and notices the pass by it, he then searches for Dawn's name, eventually finding it with a pass by it. Carnage forces his way out of the crowd and makes his way to the medical tent to tell Dawn.

* * *

End Epidsode

Next time of Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Kuro finds out his training team, and is not so impressed with it, he also gets a surprise with who is going to be his trainer.

Can Kuro get on with his new team

Next time on Episode 4 – Team Training

* * *

DcD Signing out 


	4. Episode 4 Team Training

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Kuro, Dawn, Carnage and Rogue all performed in the physical exams, despite the tasks been challenging they were all able to make it through. They were informed that during there main training they would be assigned a personal trainer.

* * *

Episode 4 – Team Training

(Training Room)

Kuro stands up against a wall, he had been told in a message to come to this room for a meeting with his new trainer. Kuro had brought with him his usual weaponry in case as most candidates did he was made to go out a mission with his trainer for the trainer to test his abilities, his Beam Sabers as normal attached to his belt and he had as his final weapon tied to his back is a Large Photon Sword. These 3 weapons were the reason he called himself TriSword, these 3 swords were the only weapons he used no matter what other people wanted him to do.

As he stands there the door to the training room opens, Kuro expecting it to be his trainer looks over but sees it is tall human with a Photon Bow strapped to his back, the human looks a lot older than Kuro and is clearly a foot taller. He is wearing a dark grey T-shirt (that could easily be mistaken for black) and Black Shorts which go down to below his knee's, on his right arm he has a glove which stretches all the way up his arm to just above his bicep, at the end of the glove he has a belt like strap wrapped around it. The guy looks like he hasn't shaved for a few days, and he is wearing a pair of sunglasses and his longish hair tied back. He looks at Kuro then stands at the opposite side of the room not speaking, Kuro takes this as that this guy is just waiting for his trainer and ignores him.

After a few more minutes waiting the other guy looks up and asks "you here for training?" Kuro looks up and just merely nods. The guy not taking the hint asks "You have a name?" Kuro starting to get annoyed answers sharply "Kuro" again the human does not pick up on Kuro not wanting to talk and says "my name is Cain. I have also been given the name Hawkeye" Kuro just grunts as if to acknowledge. Cain rolls his eyes and says "look I am trying to be sociable here… at least humour me." Kuro says "idiot… why should I waste my time humouring you when I doubt I will know you more than a few more minutes" Cain just laughs and says "because I doubt we are only going to know each other for a few minutes. I heard Nav talking to Waber. Waber said that there were only 9 guardians willing to take on trainees. Nav then corrected him and said there were 10 as nav himself was going to take on some trainee's. Now thinking about this logically with 40 of use passing through to become trainee's that most likely means teams of 4. And since we were both called here I am guessing we are in the same team." Kuro says "if that's so I guess I should make some kind of effort." Cain laughs again and pushes himself off the wall and says "I think we should try the introduction again… I am Cain, also called Hawkeye." Kuro shakes his head and pushes off the wall "I am Kuro of the TriSword." Cain nods his head and says "I guess we should just wait for the others and are trainer cause with the way you act I will be just wasting my energy in trying to get more out of you." Cain takes a fold out chair from the back of the room and sits down on it placing his bow at the side of the chair. Kuro sits down with his back against the wall and the 2 remain in silence.

Multiple minutes pass until the door opens again, this time a Newman Girl followed by a Cast enter the room. Kuro looks up and sees the girl thinking she looks familiar but not been able to place it, she is wearing a Dress that goes down to her thighs, beneath the dress it can be seen she is wearing a pair of shorts, clearly wanting to seem more reserved. She smiles in Kuro's direction, Cain then stands up and says "hi miss, my name is Cain, I have also been dubbed as Hawkeye." She giggles and says "I'm Dawn, sorry I don't have any sort of nickname like that though. And this Cast is my bodyguard Carnage." She looks over to Kuro and says "I thought it was customary to greet people when they entered a room" Kuro just says "fine… hi, I am Kuro of the" he is cut off by Dawn as she says "yes Kuro of the 3 Swords. I know already. You did save my life a couple of weeks back." Kuro looks confused and just says "sorry I don't remember that." Dawn kneels down to Kuro's level and says "well I am Dawn, and since you don't remember me I guess I will remind you, I was attacked by a group of thugs who were going to rape me, but you arrived and dealt with them." Cain looks towards carnage then to Dawn and asks "if this cast here is your bodyguard, how were you attacked by thugs?" Carnage speaks "that was my fault, Miss Dawn has a tendency to escape my watch, I lost track of her due to my incompetence." Cain now standing slaps the back of the Cast hurting his hand in the process and says "I'm sure I that it wasn't really your fault." He walks over to Dawn and places his hand on her head before continuing "I'm sure it was this little squirts fault. She was the one who ran from you after all." Kuro notices the annoyed look on Dawns face and holds back a smirk, Cain ruffles Dawns hair before taking his hand away, the moment he does Dawn stands up looking very angry and shouts "I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEEN CALLED SQUIRT" Cain just smiles and says calmly "yeah yeah squirt, I always give the people I work with nicknames.. and since you are younger and obviously shorter I think squirt is a good name to give you… unless you want me to call you kid?" Dawn pouts and says trying to be calm but anger still obvious "I would rather you respected your superiors and you called me Miss Dawn…" Kuro laughs at this and says "superior… that's the funniest thing I have heard in a long time." Dawn looks down at Kuro and just shouts "BAKA KURO!!!" Kuro looks up in disbelieve as Dawn continues after turning back to Cain "and you… I believe I rank above you in the social scale. My father…" Dawn is interrupted by the door opening and a voice saying "Your father nor you Miss Callus at this moment hold any rank in the guardians. You are all on the same rank, but I do not allow my students to call each other Baka. I do hope you would take care to note that both Cain Hiro and Kuro Nosawa scored higher than you in both the Intelligence test and the Physical test. So you should be the one respecting them" The 4 look towards the door and see Headmaster Nav standing there, Nav walks forward holding a clipboard. He gets to the centre of the room and says "As it stands, from the test results I would place the Cast Carnage 192 as leader of this Group. But I do not work that way, I will give the spot of leader to the one who completes the tasks which are set by me the best." Kuro stands up smiling, Cain moves his hand through his hair, Dawn bites her finger nervously and Carnage remains as he normally does, completely calm and emotion free. Nav notices the range of reaction and says "it seems you are all ready to begin so lets. First I want to see what you can do, Miss Callus you pair with Mr Hiro and Mr Nosawa with Carnage 192. You will follow my instructions in the basics of unarmed combat."

The 4 pair off and Nav shows them a range of martial arts moves ranging from karate to judo as the pairs practice what they are shown. This continues on for several hours with Nav moving between the pairs correcting their movements and making sure that they are performing there moves correctly. As the day goes on Nav sees the an improvement in all the members of his team but it is not enough for what he wants. He gets the attention of this group before saying "you have done very well today team, we will continue with this tomorrow and for the rest of the week. But now I want you 4 to attack me."

Dawn says "what? You can't be serious"

Kuro ignores her and draws the sword from his back and says "if that's what you want Headmaster"

Cain picks up his bow and says "this is going to be to easy"

Nav looks at the two trainees before saying "let me continue, you will have 10 minutes and weapons will be forbidden. I am going to test you on what you have learnt so far."

Kuro just smiles and drives the blade of his sword into the ground before taking the beam sabers from his belt and throws them to either side of the room before getting in his fighting stance. Cain un-notches the arrow from his bow and returns it to his quiver before placing the bow leaning up against a wall. Carnage takes out a number of guns hidden around his Cast casing and throwing them to the side of the room. Dawn takes out a staff as well as a couple of daggers and tosses them to the side of the room as well. She then gets into the fighting stance Nav had shown them earlier in the day. Carnage moves it's head in a circular motion as if to crack it's neck before saying "Miss Dawn, give me my order"

Dawn looks worried and says "um… Carnage 192, your target is head master Nav, do not kill just aim to hit." Carnage move into a fighting stance before saying "acknowledged"

Nav places his hands behind his back and says "time begins now"

The moment Kuro hears the word he attacks but Nav easily side steps and Kuro falls over, Cain taking his chance attempts to take advantage of this situation with Nav distracted to attack. But again Nav just moves to the side dodging Cain having to much momentum is sent into a wall. Nav before stopping his side step movement kicks to his side hitting Kuro as he stands back up, Kuro is kicked against the nearest wall, Carnage attempts next but Nav just moves his body to dodge and finally Nav steps to one side and trips Carnage over. Dawn having never fought before does not really know what to do stands back watching the combat take place. Kuro stands up feeling some pains in his back because of the wall impact, but kneels down and lifts up his trouser leg and unwraps what seems to be a pack from left leg, he then switches legs and does the same for his right leg. Kuro stands up still holding the weights in his hands, he just throws the weight packs at the wall behind him, the weights cause two massive holes in the wall when they hit.

Kuro sees Cain attempting another attack and been floored easily with a kick from Nav. Kuro gets in his fighting stance and launches his attack at Nav, this time moving at a much greater speed than before. Nav noticing the attack quick enough leans backwards as Kuro's punch goes over, Nav brings his leg up and kicks Kuro in the side of the head. Nav then stands back up straight and says "Interesting Kuro, I have seen something like that performed before, but I can assure you it will not work your speed is still far to low. You have less than 5 minutes remaining."

Carnage stands up as well as Cain, they look at each other and seem to make a silent agreement, and other charge at the same time, for the first time Nav uses his hands and blocks both attack with ease. He then punches Carnage in the head, and kicks Cain in the stomach dropping them both. Kuro Standing up again thinks 'god damn it… I am Kuro, master of the TriSwords and I refuse to be beaten by anyone' Nav turns to Kuro and says "Time is running out Mr Nosawa… if you are starting to doubt yourself then I will class this test as over. Dawn gave up at the start, she was afraid making her unable to fight. Cain Hiro and Carnage 192 they have been rendered unable to fight, my last attack on them was directed at a key spot, on Carnage was a reset circuit, on Mr Hiro I merely winded him, he will have trouble breathing for a few minutes.' Kuro smirks "I am not uncertain about my skills, I have homed them too well to lose now." Nav breathes a sigh of annoyance "Just like your brother… Kura has always been strong headed. The same as with your father." Kuro runs in again and launches a number punches and kicks but Nav dodges and blocks every attack as if Kuro was moving in slow motion. Nav punches Kuro in the stomach winding him instantly, Kuro falls to the floor gasping for air as Nav says "this test is over, you have all failed."

Nav waits a few minutes for the group to recover and for carnage to fully reboot before saying "I am highly disappointing in you all, Dawn you because you were too afraid to attack."

Dawn looks to the floor feeling disappointed as Nav continues "Carnage you had the abilities to hit me but you just kept attacking head on, you did not use any strategy like I know you can formulate with your advance computerised brain. You did not aim to hurt me where the only way you could have hit me was to attack like you wanted to kill me."

Carnage just continues to stare at Nav as he continues "Cain, you gave a good effort yes but your continually went for your own personal gain. Even when you tried to work with Carnage you were always looking for only your own advantage even over looking an opportunity you had to actually hit me if you hadn't been so short sighted."

Cain slumps down to the floor feeling bad about his actions. Nav continues on

"And You Kuro, with the highest skill level of them all, anger gripped you more and more each time you failed to hit me, the moment that happened you became useless." Kuro hits the floor still trying to catch his breath as Nav continues "your punishment will be to run 500 laps of the colony."

Dawn in near shock says "500?"

Nav thinks for a second before saying "on second thoughts make it 1000 laps, of each floor in turn. I make that in total as 4000 laps." Cain stands up and attempts to keep his balance but fails and falls to his knees. Dawn walks over and attempts to help him stand. Nav says "start your laps now. Kuro will be there to join you soon, and I will be there to over see it shortly after that." Cain and Dawn groan at this and Carnage just leaves the room. Nav helps Kuro to his feet and says, "put those weights back on, tomorrow I will increase those weights more. You shall run 2000 laps of each floor tonight, I will teach you discipline and I will teach you respect, I noticed you have neither due to the way you conversed with your team before I arrived. You are promising Mr Nosawa and I would like to see you succeed in becoming a Guardian, but I will not have a Guardian who is not willing to rely on others help when it is needed, that leads only to death."

(Ground Floor of Guardian Colony, an hour later)

The 4 have been running laps endlessly only just getting started on there punishment, Nav stands on the floor above them watching down, Ethan approaches him and asks "what is your bunch like?"

Nav turns to Ethan and says "a promising bunch, I already have the team leader picked out, if he proves he can work as part of a team then he will make a good leader. There is one I have to work a lot with though, she was afraid of fighting, inexperienced with it's ways."

Ethan nods and says "my lot are an odd bunch, a muscle head I have no idea how he got through the intelligence test. Another one who if his head was as big as his ego he would not fit in this colony, but he is skilled beyond compare, his speed, strength and intelligence are far beyond his years. The 3rd, she is a natural born fighter but lacks any other quality that includes courage or any morals. The final one, a Newman girl, she has a lot of under lying potential but she is so shy, she might have been somewhat scared. I can't tell for sure. One thing I can tell about her, she has no confidence in her abilities."

Nav ponders for a second then asks "no punishment for them, did they perform well?"

Ethan shakes his head "they performed well, but they failed to work as a team at all. I left them running laps down on Moatoob, under the watchful eyes of Tonnio. He has his lot doing laps as well saying they all tried to rebel against him since they thought he was only a kid, he said he kicked all there asses and set them to 10,000 laps of the city each."

Nav laughs slightly and asks "have you spoken to Leo? His beast group looked promising"

Ethan shakes his head before saying in a whisper "Leo's group will do fine, he will not go easy on them at all… but it is required, especially at times like this."

Nav nods in agreement saying "time is short for these recruits, the disappearances of Guardians across the 3 worlds has increased we will need as many new guardians as we can get."

Ethan already knowing about this situation nods and says "that is very true headmaster, we are down nearly 30 guardians in just a few weeks, there I no way that many can just vanish without a trace."

Both Nav and Ethan look down to where the recruits are running as if making sure they were still there.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Now under the watchful eyes of Headmaster Nav. Kuro, Dawn, Cain and Carnage are joined by Rogue and her group for practice. But this is not normal practice and the training becomes more demanding

Can the trainee's complete the next challenge?

Next time in Episode 5 – Mountain Trial

* * *

sorry for the late update, my internet was down yesterday so i couldn't update. atleast it is up now

anyways DcD Signing out


	5. Episode 5  Mountain Trail

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

­Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The untold Legacy 

Kuro meet his team mates for training. Cain, Dawn and Carnage. They found out that there trainer would be none other than Headmaster Nav, who had volunteered to take on some trainees when enough guardians could not be found to take on trainees. The team failed in completing Nav's first challenge.

* * *

Episode 5 – Mountain Trail

(3 weeks later, training room)

the timer is once again ticking down as Kuro runs forward in an attempt to punch Nav, the old headmaster just side steps. Kuro immediately stops, turning on the spot and punching at Nav again. This time the old cast grabs Kuro's fist. Well this is happening Cain takes advantage of Nav been distracted and attempts to attack him from behind. At the last second notices Cain and ducks, not only dodging the attack but also moving Kuro so he is the one been hit. After Cains fist levels Kuro Nav leg sweeps Cain and flips backwards as Carnage lands down punching into the ground, his fist going through the floor getting his fist stuck in the floor. Nav runs in and kicks Carnage in the side of the head forcing the cast to lose his balance and fall on his side. Dawn jumps over her cast bodyguard and throws a number of punches and kicks that Nav easily dodges before using a palm thrust to knock dawn to the floor. Kuro gets back to his feet and checks on Cain and Carnage before charging at Nav again this time attempting to kick the headmaster. Nav just steps back before kicking Kuro in his chest and following up with a spinning back kick forcing kuro off his feet and sending him sliding across the floor until he is lying besides Dawn. Cain and Carnage get back up and just nod to each other before both running in, Cain attacking from the right and Carnage from the left. The moment the two get to Nav they start punching and kicking trying to make contact only Nav either dodges out of the way or blocks there attacks. Dawn gets up after taking time to catch her breath and helps Kuro up as Nav kicks away Carnage and Levels Cain with a punch the head. Nav moves from his ready stance and in to a relaxed stance as the timed hits zero. Carnage sits up and notices the time before saying "failed"

Kuro says to Dawn "Rich Girl check on Cain he took a hard hit, I will be alright in a minute just need to catch my breath"

Dawn just nods and makes her way over to Cain who is bleeding from the last punch he took from Nav. Nav gives him team a few minutes to regroup before calling them all to fall in, he looks over the team before saying "Congratulations, you have all passed."

Nav takes in the shocked look on his teams face before continuing "despite not been able to touch me during these sparing practices you have all shown a great lot of improvement over these last 3 weeks. But I will now tell you that you have fallen behind, where it took you 3 weeks to achieve this level the other groups passed on a week ago. There is no shame though, you have worked hard and have been doing your best. Tomorrow we will move on to the next stage of your training, this week I have been teaching you the basics of weapons combat and you will put it into use. You shall be teaming with Ethan Waber's Guardian Team for a mock mission. More will be explained in the morning. For now I want you to do the usual 1000 laps of each floor of the colony, this is now a standard part of your training, a new punishment will be put in place from now. you will gather tomorrow at 0800 hours at the flyer base on Newdaiz. All but Kuro are dismissed."

Cain, Carnage and Dawn all leave so that they can start there laps, Nav waits for the door to close before saying "Kuro, I have been observing your progress these last weeks and I must say you have improved the least out of your team mates. Is it because you feel that you are better than they are so you don't put in the effort or is it that you just can't be bothered to learn?"

Kuro clenches his fist in anger before saying "It's not either, sure I already know how to fight without weapons and I know how to fight with weapons. It is just that I do better in practical situation, not training like this, real battle field experience. During these training sessions I have to hold back so that I don't hurt anyone."

Nav shakes his head "you will get your chance tomorrow, If you do not show signs of improvement after this test then I will reconsider my choice of making you the squad leader. And as punishment for this I am increasing the weights you are wearing up to 700 pounds until you have finished your laps. You are dismissed"

Nav hits a button and Kuro feels his legs becoming increasingly heavy as his drags himself out of the training room to do his laps.

(Shopping District, Guardian Colony)

Nav is standing once again looking over his students as they continue to run looking all completely worn out. Ethan comes down from the space port and stand by Nav before saying "Headmaster, have you heard the news?"

Nav just nods as Ethan continues "I couldn't believe it was true what I heard, 2 guardians were killed on the Colony."

Nav continues to stare down at his team before saying "yes it is true 2 guardians were killed. What you may not of heard was that there was a third just wounded and he said the person who attacked them had the mark of the guardians on them. He could give no description of the attacker. He said it happened to fast."

Ethan looks down at the floor before saying "you think it was an actual Guardian that attacked or someone posing as one?"

Nav looks at Ethan then down at his students before saying "I don't know, it could be anyone. But for now we must stay alert. I don't like the idea of using the trainees as bait but the person or people that have been attacking the guardians will most likely show themselves tomorrow during the test. After that it will be left to the trainees to either kill or apprehend the attacker."

Ethan nods slowly as he looks down at the group "that maybe are only option but I don't think they are ready."

Both Guardian trainers continue watching Nav's group with their laps.

(the next morning, Orphanage)

Rogue sits at the breakfast table, her breakfast laying in front of her untouched as her stares across the table at Kuro. He himself is sitting with his spoon half raised to his mouth just staring out into nothingness. Rogue attempts to say something but is cut off before she can by Kuro dropping the spoon back into the bowl and leaving the table. Rogue thinks to herself 'Kuro, you need to relax. I know you are trying as hard as you can. What did Nav say to you that has made you go like this.' Rogue finally starts eating her breakfast as her thoughts switch to that of her own team and the task ahead of them 'I don't know about to day. Pitting Ethan' team either with or against Nav's. Kuro hasn't told me anything about his team but my team. Yuki, the best I have ever seen with a gun. Spike, his physical strength is his greatest strength, and his skills with a spear are not to bad either. And Vlad, I wish I had never met him, skills and abilities far beyond his years.' Rogue shudders at the thoughts of Vlad. He had given her the creeps the from the moment she had first met him. Before her thoughts can continue Kuro walks past her carrying his full compliment of weaponry, he merely nods to rogue who quickly gets up throwing a cloak around her and following Kuro from the Orphanage. Just before they get outside Rogue stops Kuro and says

"Kuro-Onii-chan, please be careful today, I don't want you to get hurt."

Kuro turns his head letting a smile grace his lips for the first time that morning before saying "don't worry yourself about me, I won't get hurt."

Kuro goes to walk away again but Rogue grabs is arm and says "Kuro-Onii-Chan, promise me you won't do anything stupid"

Kuro looks at Rogue before saying "I promise I won't do anything stupid. But you be careful yourself."

Rogue nods before Kuro leads the way outside.

(7:55, Newdaiz, Ohtoku City Flyer base)

Newdaiz during the winter was the worst time possible, the temperature dropping to nearly 0, but it cold is made worse by the snow which is falling all across the planet. Nearly everyone is at the Flyer base. From Nav's team Cain and Dawn are there, Cain has his arms wrapped around Dawn to try and keep her warm. Not having expected such a drop in temperature Dawn had not brought her winter coat and had worn her usual combat attire, but been forced to the flyer base early she had rapidly become cold. Cain offered her his coat but she still remain cold, he had then decided to use his body heat to keep her warm. Dawn had sent Carnage to buy her a warm coat but they were still waiting for his return. From Ethan's team, 2 members are there, one a short human girl who is wearing very fashionable designer named clothes, her hair tied back loosely, and sporting a rifle on her back, as well as a number of other gun weapons visible in her open coat. The second member is a 7ft muscle bound freak wearing just basic trousers and a T-shirt. He is holding a Spear in his hands which he is using to support himself well he waits. The members of the two teams stare each other down as if the other was there worst enemy; finally Carnage breaks up the tense moment returning with a very expensive looking winter coat for Dawn. The female of the other team looks in disgust as Dawn puts the coat on then kisses Cain on the cheek for helping keep her warm. The look of disgust goes unnoticed as Kuro and Rogue make there appearance, Rogue wearing a long white cape which surrounds her entire body, well Kuro is wearing a long winter coat, of which the back is misshapen from his sword been there. They both join there respective teams no saying anything to each other, as a final figure approaches the group. The Guy is of average height and average build, but his body radiates pure power from it. His attire is that of traditional beast wear but on the back is the Kanji symbol for Death, as an additional he is wearing a red cloak similar to the one Rogue is wearing. He has no visible weapons with him.

The 2 teams continue to stare down at each other until both Headmaster Nav and Ethan Waber arrive, they look at the 2 teams before Ethan steps into the centre saying

"ok, calm down, calm down… there is no need for tension like this. You are on the same side."

Neither group listens to a word Ethan says until he shouts out "THAT'S IT IF YOU DON'T STOP PLOTING TO KILL EACH OTHER LIKE THIS IT WILL BE 1000 LAPS AROUND THE ENTIRE PLANET NOT JUST THIS CITY"

Dawn, Carnage and Cain turn there back on the other group well Yuki and Spike turn there backs. Kuro just relaxes, Rogue nervously taps her index fingers together not liking the fact that there actions caused there trainer to become annoyed. Vlad doesn't listen again and stares a hole through Kuro. Ethan glad that for the most part the teams are not planning on killing each other, he then says

"ok, for today's training you shall be hiking in the Mt. Ohtoku area; both groups shall be teaming together. We will be dropping you at a specified location, the route you shall take is clearly marked. Both Headmaster Nav and me will be monitoring your actions and making judgements of how you deal with the situations you are presented with. You all have to arrive at the location before 12:00 hours and you all have to arrive within 10 seconds of each other. If you fail to do either it will mean punishment. Me and Nav will be watching your progress through out this task. Please follow me and the Headmaster to are flyer."

(Base of Mt. Ohtoku)

Ethan standing in the doorway of the flyer after the students have disembarked says

"you have just under 4 hours to get to the target area. Be careful all of you."

The door to the flyer closes and it takes off towards the target area. The eight look at each other for a second before almost all of them shout "I'M THE LEADER" Rogue nervously tapping her index fingers together, and carnage don't say anything when the others all claim to be leader. Kuro thinks to himself 'this is not going to go well…' Cain looking annoyed gets into the face of spike both looking like they are going to kill each other.

Dawn says "well I should just take the leader spot after all my family is powerful"

Vlad smirks and says in a cold voice "stupid little girls like you can't take control of a team."

Yuki goes to say something but Vlad interrupts "and losers like you Yuki are not worthy of been the leader here"

Kuro shakes his head and says "well fools like you can't be the leader here. We need someone who can take charge not just insult everyone."

Vlad perks up at this and say "Idiot, I am the strongest here so I am the leader by rights."

Kuro takes up on of his beam sabers and holds it up to Vlad before saying "we shall see who the strongest is."

Vlad merely laughs before saying "I don't have time to be dealing with children… argue among yourselves, I am going to finish this task now."

Vlad walks away leaving most the others still arguing. Rogue looks to where Vlad went, then to Kuro before saying "Onii-Chan, be careful… Vlad is stronger than he looks. He was able to compete Ethan's first task in under a minute."

Kuro puts his saber away and says "don't worry… I told you I would be careful."

Kuro ignores the arguing group and walks away from them, he finally turns and says "I am taking leadership here; we have to catch Vlad and get to the end point before the time elapses and we have no idea how long this course is." The others stop arguing and watch as Kuro walks away, they eventually run after him.

(with Vlad)

Vlad pulls his beam saber out of his 5th kill, he had been attacked by a small number of creatures and he had dispatched them easily without even breaking a sweat. He thinks to himself 'this is not stuff someone like me should be doing… I am more powerful than those idiots realise. They shall see, I will complete this task on my own and be recognised as the most powerful.'

(With the others)

Kuro continues to run through the seemingly endless marshes and plain like areas. The others following were starting to wear out but continued anyway to keep up with the self proclaimed leader. Eventally they reach an opening where kuro stops. The others stop behind him and have to look away. Before them is a field covered in the dead bodies of hundreds of creatures all of them gutted in a similar fashion. Dawn is nearly sick when she sees it and carnage has her cover her eyes promising to carry her across this area. Cain looks around with his bow ready, Spike walks out first making sure to stab a number of bodies which appeared to be moving. They slowly make there way across and run on from there swiftly, trying to find a place they can rest and recover from that they had just seen.

(With Nav and Ethan)

Ethan after seeing on the camera the scene left by vlad of the hundreds of dead creatures has to look away, he says to Nav "that guy is dangerous… no one can do that on there own can they?"

Nav just shakes his head but thinks 'Ethan, you have no idea how dangerous this young man is. I doubt he has even started trying yet.' Nav switches the camera view to find where the trainees are.

(with Kuro and the others)

They had found a small pool on there route and used it to get over the sight they had witnessed. Dawn still feeling sick over it sits by the water with Carnage at her side. Cain sits by Kuro and says "we wasted to much time at that location, if we are to catch up to Vlad we need to move now"

Kuro nods before saying "we will, just give rich girl over there a couple more minutes."

Cain looks over to Dawn and says "that squirt really is trouble. Do you think that she will be any use in a fight?"

Kuro shakes his head "I don't know… she isn't very confident fighting up close, but I know she can do some techniques so hopefully that will be enough."

Cain stands up and starts pacing up and down, Yuki and Spike stand aimlessly about well Rogue sits a short distance from where Dawn is. Finally Kuro stands up and say "ok we have to get moving… we still have no idea how far we have to go and we have used almost an hour already."

The others prepare to move but Dawn doesn't, Kuro walks over and places his hand on her shoulder to get her attention "Rich Girl, were moving out."

Dawn nods slight and stands up. She follows the group as the start running again.

(With Vlad)

Vlad is sitting on a rock by the river, he looks around at his destruction and just smiles to himself before standing up and continuing to walk on leaving behind him a trail of dead creatures.

(With the others)

The group run into another opening, this time they encounter now dead creatures. Dawn breaths a sigh of relieve but it is to soon, before the group can even make it to the centre of the opening they are surrounded by a large number of creatures. Kuro immediately draws his 2 beam sabers and takes down the closest creature to him. Spike lunges his spear through a couple of creatures then turns to his next target. Rogue ducks under an attack and drive a knife into the stomach of a creature, she pulls it out and moves to the next, continuously dodging as she goes. Yuki fires a shot from her rifle hitting her target she thinks to herself 'I have done my part I will let the others do the rest' she ducks behind a rock and lets the battle continue. Carnage Fires his rifle repeatedly taking down a number of creatures, Dawn scared with this been her very first combat stays back not wanting to get involved. Cain takes out another Creature and sees Dawn in the corner of his eye, there is a creature moving towards her and she is frozen in fear 'damn you squirt…' he reaches to his quiver but finds no arrows left in it. He curses under his breath as he starts running over to try and intercept the creature before it hits Dawn. Dawn starts moving back trying to make some distance between her and the creature, but trips over something. The moment she hits the floor she closes her eyes cringing waiting for the pain, she hears the slash cut through the air.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Dawn about to be hit, the others fighting

Can Cain make it in time to help her?

Next time in Episode 6 – Hawkeye

* * *

DcD signing out

* * *

Sorry I missed the last update I was out of town, one of my best friends got engaged so I went to go celebrate it with them and the rest of the gang (the first time the MPK guys and the MPK girls (8 of us total) have all been together in at least 5 months) 


	6. Episode 6  Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The untold Legacy

The second task starts without much success, Nav's team and Ethan's team get into an argument and Vlad, a member of Ethan's team goes off on his own. Kuro leads the rest of the team but they are attacked. Dawn is attacked and is frozen in fear unable to do anything

* * *

Episode 6 – Hawkeye

Dawn starts moving back trying to put some space between her and the creature, as she moves back she trips over something causing her to fall to the floor. She closes her eyes cringing waiting for the pain; she hears the slash cut through the air. She continues to wait for several more seconds but knows that she should be feeling the pain from the attack already. She slowly opens her eyes and sees Cain standing over her, his glove covered arm in the air holding the blade like claw of the creature at bay. She looks over his arm and notices that there is a lot of blood flowing from where the claw hit him and is dripping down his arm and to the floor. Cain breaths heavily trying to push his opponent away but the creature doesn't move and the cut continues to become deeper the more he pushes. Cain, struggling against the pain thinks to himself 'I was to slow to react. I should have noticed her in trouble sooner.'

Cain knowing he has no melee weapons realizes that he unable to kill the creature that is currently attacking him. He looks to dawn before saying to her "kill this thing, kill it before it kills me and moves on to you".

Dawn still shaking lifts her knife but doesn't do anything, Cain becomes more annoyed as the pain is still increasing. He grabs the knife from Dawn's hands and plunges it into the side of the creature's head killing it instantly. Cain forces the dead creature to fall to the side of him before falling to his knees cradling his arm before shouting out in pain. Dawn notices how bad the wound really is and pulls out a staff before saying to the archer "Cain, give me your arm let me heal it".

Cain holds out his arm and thinks to himself 'Damn it to hell. I am too nice for my own good. Just like I was always told.' Cain leans back and closes his eyes

(Flashback, 15 years earlier)

A 5 year old version of Cain kneels down at a table across from him are 2 people, one a Man of great stature, who looks to be about 30, wearing a males black kimono. The other a young looking woman in the age range of 20 - 25, she is wearing a similar kimono. The man says "Son today is your 5th birthday. As tradition with are family lines you are now required to start your training. Are family has prided itself on it's archery skill and you are required to continue the family tradition and continue the pride it brings." Cain swallows hard as his father continues "but we shall not stay on that today, today is your birthday and should be for your enjoyment. You shall start your training tomorrow."

Cain's father takes a package from the side of table and places it in front of his son. Cain immediately opens the package to find that inside lies a finely craved Photon Bow and a Quiver. Cain puts on a fake smile at his gift and says "thank you Otou-san, Okaa-san. Please may I be excused?"

His parents nod and Cain leaves the room, he kneels down just outside and listens to hear his parents speak.

His mother says "Cain didn't like the gift, you are putting to much pressure on him to follow in the families foot steps, he does not want to fight."

He hears his fathers voice say "I know it is a lot of pressure, but this is required for are family traditions to continue. I would rather him follow his own path but it is our duty. And I will not have my son been one of these peace freaks who believe that the guardians does nothing but promote violence and prevents peace."

Cain hears footsteps coming towards the door and quickly walks away. Cain continues walking until he get to his room, he lies down on his bed and starts crying

(End Flashback)

Dawn quickly unfastens the belt that holds up Cains glove and pulls it off his arm. She cringes just slightly as the glove comes down below the wound expecting to see a serious wound but notices that the wound is not as deep or large as she had expected but it still required to be healed. Dawn quickly makes a metal note that Cain's wound must of seemed worse before due to the amount of blood that was pouring from it. Cain looks at his own wound and hears Dawn say "hold on I will patch you up in a minute."

She turns her head slightly to her right and says "Carnage protect me and Cain well I deal with his wound"

The Cast is heard saying "yes Miss Dawn" Cain again leans back and thinks

(Flashback, 12 years earlier)

A 8 year old Cain stands more than 100 meters from a set of targets, his father is standing next to him with his bow in hand. Cain watches as his father hit every target dead centre before saying "when your ready you will be even better than me, you will be able to hit a target dead centre from up to 200 meters away. This is are families trait, every male in this family for the last 200 years has been an ace archer you must carry this on. It is your duty as a member of this family to continue this way."

Cain nods to what his father is saying, his father continues "now let's see what you can do."

Cain brings his bow up and starts aiming; he fires and misses the target. His father shakes his head

"3 years you have been training and you can't hit that target. You have to double your training everyday, what would your grandfather think if he was still here."

Cain looks to the floor as his father leaves him to continue training. The moment he leaves the room Cain takes an arrow from his quiver and throws it at the door.

(Flashback Continues, 11 years earlier)

A 9 year old Cain kneels down in front of a shine, he says aloud talking to no one in particular "I am sorry grandfather, no matter how hard I try I am unable to become as good this family requires. I am nothing, I have shamed this family with my lack of skills"

Cain lowers his head in prayer. Looking on through a gap in the door is Cain's father, he lets out a sigh realizing what he has pushed on his son. He walks away well Cain is still praying.

Cain after finishing his pray lifts his head up and says "I will not remain a failure anymore. I will triple my training and I will become more powerful than anyone in this family has ever been. Grandfather, I swear upon are family honor I will succeed."

(Flashback Continues, 5 years ago)

A 15 year old Cain is sitting in the exam room of the guardian HQ, he is waiting for his results not really expecting much from it, but still holding on to the hope that he passes. Cain looks down at his screen as the words failed flashed up. Cain, before even waiting for the examiners to release them, walks out of the door nearest to him. He walks home in a mood due to the fact he had failed, not only to enter the guardians but he had failed his family. Cain enters his house to find his parents waiting to find out how he did, before they can even ask him he snaps at them saying

"I FAIL, YOU DID A FINE JOB RAISING A FAILURE."

Cain walks away and goes to his room. He sits on his bed before lying back and closing his eyes. There is a knock at the door but Cain just shouts "leave me alone", he hears foot steps heading away from the room.

(Flashback Continues, 3 weeks ago)

Cain stands in an archery range looking at the target placed 250 meters away from him, he brings his bow up and closes his eyes and focus's. Finally he opens his eyes and immediately fires not even checking he is on target, the arrow flies through the center of the target. He turns to a chalk board by him and marks down another bulls eye under the name Hawkeye. Cain thinks to himself 'to think it has only taken me 15 years to become this good. Otou-san, I will make you proud.' Cain walks away from the archery range leaving a letter on the side near the chalk board on the letter it reads

'To the members of the Hiro Family

We regret to inform you that Kenshin Hiro, was killed during a mission as a member of the guardians. Are thoughts are with you during this time of mourning.

Regretfully yours

Ohbel Dallgun  
Governor of the Guardians'

On the floor there is an open package with a second note

'Cain,

This was your fathers bow, please use it wisely. I know he would be proud that you have become a part of the guardians.

Please remain safe my son'

(End flash back)

Dawn starts to mutter an incantation causing 'Resta' spell to start up, which she uses to heal Cain's arm to the condition it was in before the creature hit him. As soon as the spell as finished Dawn looks around and sees the others have finished up the remaining creatures. Kuro walks over and says

"I was sure you were better than that Cain. But some enemies this weak were able to hurt you."

Kuro fights back a laugh, Cain doesn't care he just laughs before saying "yeah, but I had to help the young lady here, I'm too much of a gentleman to over look her. I won't be so careless next time though."

Cain thinks to himself 'yeah, I won't make a mistake like that again; I have to make my family proud.'

Cain puts his glove back on and rips the damaged arm from his coat before saying to the group "we need to get going, that fight put us back even more than we already were, and we still have to catch vlad."

The others nod before start out running again.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

The group continues to try and catch up to Vlad at the same time as trying to get to the target point before the 12 noon deadline.

Will they succeed?

Next time in Episode 7 – Running for the Goal

* * *

I appologies for another late update but my net has been down and all the losers at Tiscali do is say it is not there problem... i really can't wait for my contract to be finished with them cause they seriously suck 


	7. Episode 7  Race to the Goal

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy 

Cain saved Dawn from been hurt at the cost of been hurt himself. As he was going through the healing process he remembers why he became an archer

* * *

Episode 7 – Race to the Goal

Kuro runs out in front of the others in the group, they had been running for almost an hour now and were starting to get tired. They reached a 6th area that is full of dead bodies. Kuro shakes his head thinking 'Vlad, you bastard… this isn't human what you have done. These creatures aren't even dangerous.' Kuro says "Let's move on quickly."

They move across the field making sure to check the creatures are dead as they go. When they get to the other side of the field they find a message carved into a rock, the message merely says 'Vlad – 200 kills'. They all shake there heads at this, after nearly every field they had crossed they had found a message like this as if he was trying to boast at what he had been doing. Kuro starts running again determined to catch up to Vlad and at the same time determined to complete the challenge.

(With Vlad)

Vlad is standing over a dead giant bird like creature with a handgun in his hand, he looks into the air before aiming and firing taking down his target is great ease. The bird falls to the ground with a great thud leaving a small creator where it landed, Vlad steps over it, smirks and shoots it again before walking away.

(With Nav and Ethan)

The instructors are watching Vlads movements on there monitor, he had travelled nearly ¾ of the route in just over 2 hours, where as the others had covered less than ½ the route and had to keep stopping due to requiring rest periods. Ethan says to Nav "I request permission to release Vlad from training Sir. He has proven he is far beyond training level. His moves reflex that of most S rank Guardians."

Nav nods in seeming agreement but thinks 'it is true he is better than most fully fledged Guardians but his attitude is wrong, it will most likely get him killed quickly.' Nav says, "if you feels he is ready then I will respect your judgement. He is your student after all and I cannot deny that he might even be more skilled than both of us combined."

Ethan nods and switches the camera view on to the rest of the group who are still running as fast as they can to catch up.

(With the others)

Rogue runs up front with Kuro and says "Kuro-Onii-Chan, we have a problem." Kuro just nods to indicate for rogue to continue "well according to the map that Carnage unit has just acquired on it's on board computer, there are 3 routes up head, all 3 of them lead to dead end. There doesn't appear to be any other routes."

Kuro signals for the group to stop, all the others stop and take a chance to catch there breath. Kuro calls over Carnage and Rogue shows the map from the computer, Kuro thinks to himself 'so it's true, but we have followed the route set out by Ethan the whole way.' Rogue continues to study the map and says the Carnage "um… is this the most recent version of these maps?"

Carnage merely nods and rogue thinks 'if this was the incorrect route then we would have seen Vlad heading back this way. There has to be a path or something of the sort up ahead.' Rogue continues to study the map as Kuro sits down on a rock, he looks over at Dawn making sure that Cain's wound is still fine, and Yuki and Spike conversing about something. He thinks to himself 'damn, I suck as the leader, I have gone and lead us into a dead end, if we back track god knows how long it will take use to find the correct route.' Kuro calls over the Carnage "192, how fast can you move as you maximum?"

The Cast thinks for a second before saying "I can move at nearly double the speed we have currently been moving"

Kuro smiles slightly "Can you run back to that last intersection and check if we took the correct route. I am going to run on ahead here and find out if there is a hidden 4th route which can lead us out."

The cast nods and starts to run. Kuro lifts his trouser legs up and removes the weights from his legs before saying to Rogue "your in charge well I am gone."

Kuro smiles at her before running off in the opposite direction of Carnage, at over double the speed he had been running at before.

Cain notices Kuro running off and asks "where the hells is Tri running off to? If he wanted to restart he could of told us"

Cain goes to get up but Rogue says nervously but trying to sound strong and in control "Cain… please trust what Onii-Chan… Kuro is doing, he has sent the Carnage Unit back to check if we took a wrong turn at the last intersection and he has gone on ahead to check if there is another route which is not shown on the map. I trust Kuro and I know he will be back soon"

Cain sits back looking less than happy, but accepts Rogues request to wait. Spike walks up to Rogue and says "are you sure you can trust that guy? He hasn't really given much reason for us to trust him."

Rogue looks to the floor and says "I trust Kuro with my life, I have known him since we were very young and he has never given me any sort of reason to not trust him."

Spike nods and says "fine, I trust your judgement, but if he steps out of line I won't hesitate to kill him." Spike sits down on the rock Kuro had before leaving, he sees the weights on the floor and thinks 'he has been holding himself back, I bet he could have finished this route by now if we hadn't been here. He is just like Vlad is really.' Spike leans back waiting for the 2 to return.

Nearly 10 minutes pass before Carnage returns, he immediately speaks to rogue upon seeing Kuro is not there "Miss Newman, I have checked the pervious intersection and we did take the correct route. The other route at the intersection was merely a sort 400 metres into a dead end. To be more exact the dead end was some sort of creature nest, no way through."

Rogue nods and says "thank you Carnage." She speaks now to the whole group "Kuro should be on his way back now so we shall go to meet him, there is no point in going back so forwards is the only route we can take."

The others get to there feet and follow as Rogue and Carnage take the lead. Before leaving Spike picks up the weights which kuro had left and gives them to Carnage carry.

(With Kuro)

Kuro stands at the entrance to the 3 caves pointed on the map, out side of them is another note left by Vlad saying 'you will not compete this course, I have taken the maker so you will not know which route to take. Enjoy been lost.' Kuro thinks angrily about this situation 'damn, screw this I will search all 3 routes and when I find a way through I will go kill that bastard for this.' Kuro chooses a different rock and uses his beam saber to cut a message into it saying

'Rogue I am searching the routes in turn, if you have followed with the others wait here for me. Kuro'

Kuro puts his saber away and runs in the first cave not going far before he finds the dead end indicated on the map. He returns to the start and starts down the second cave. This time he runs for a few minutes before finding that there was a cave in blocking this route, and from the looks of it, the cave in was not recent. Kuro runs out of this second cave and heads into the third one, when he gets half way down he finds the marker that was meant to be outside, Kuro smiles to him self before continuing down the path. He eventually finds what should have been a back wall to the cave had been destroyed creating an exit. Kuro heads back to the cave entrance making sure to mark the path with his beam saber. When he makes it outside he finds the rest of the group waiting outside the caves. Kuro takes a second to catch his breath before saying to the group "this is the route, that bastard Vlad took the marker away so we wouldn't know which route to take, he wanted us to get lost." There is a mumble among the group before Kuro continues "lets move quickly, we only have an hour and a half before the deadline. And we have to make sure we catch up to Vlad, even if he is a git. I have marked the route, go on head I just need a few more seconds to catch my breath."

The group head into the cave but Kuro stops Rogue and Cain and makes sure the others have gone before saying "when we get out of this cave, I am going after Vlad to stop him, he is not screwing this up for us."

Rogue looks worried but Cain just says "that's fine, just make sure you stop him"

Cain runs into the cave to catch up to the others. Rogue says "you promised you would be careful, going after Vlad isn't been careful Kuro. If you fight him he is most likely going to kill you."

Kuro looks at the worry in rogue face and just says "I don't intend to fight him, just keep him back long enough for you lot to catch up. Without the weights on my legs I am the only one able to catch up to him."

Rogue still feels worried but puts on a fake smile to make Kuro think he has convinced her. The two head into the cave and run after the other.

(With Ethan and Nav)

Ethan watching the video of the main group says "this is going into dangerous ground Headmaster, maybe one of us should go to prevent any fight that might break out between Kuro and Vlad."

Nav shakes his head and says "no, we must let it go on. In a real environment we would not be around to stop a fight between guardians. It shall be interesting to see this fight though, Kuro I have seen his sword skills on more than one occasion when he was teaching Dawn how to fight, his 2 sword style is nearly flawless, and his Great Sword skills are far above average."

Ethan thinks 'Nav, I don't agree with your judgement this time, Vlad is dangerous even if he only uses one sword'

(Flash back. Start of Ethans teams training)

Rogue, Yuki, Spike and Vlad are in the training room of the Moatboon Guardian HQ, Ethan is standing in front of them, he says "ok, I am going to put you through a series of tests. The first test is an unarmed combat test. You have 10 minutes for you all to hit me once, if anyone of you fail in that time you shall all fail. Begin".

Before Ethan can even get into his guard stance Vlad is on his feet attacking, it takes all of Ethan's skill to dodge the first attack. Ethan then blocks the next 2 attacks before Vlad pulls a bluff and pretends to attack but rolls around to the back of Ethan, before punching him in the back. Ethan crumples to the floor feeling the pain of the attack, Vlad stands over Ethan and merely smirks. The other members of the group look on in shock as Ethan tries more than once to stand but is unable.

(End flashback)

Ethan shakes his head 'no Vlad is too dangerous for any trainee to have to face.' Ethan goes to walk away so he can go prevent the fight when Nav says "Don't go! I believe that Vlad will not kill Kuro, but I do agree that Kuro can not win." Ethan growls but obeys Headmaster Nav.

(With the Main Team)

Kuro and Rogue have just left the cave to meet up with the others. Kuro says to the group "Move as fast as you all can, I'm going to catch up to vlad and hold him back until you catch up."

Cain and Carnage nod at this. Spike doesn't seem to care, Yuki mumbles something like "do as you please". Dawn says "be careful" Rogue looks at Kuro but doesn't say anything. Kuro takes his coat off and hands it to Carnage and says "l see you all soon, be sure to catch up quickly"

Kuro runs off as fast as he can. Cain says to the group "lets go, the longer we hang around the more time it will be that Kuro has to stop Vlad."

Cain runs out ahead of the group, Spike shrugs his shoulders and follows, Rogue looks down to the floor and thinks 'Be careful Kuro' before running off, Carnage says to Dawn "lets go" she nods and runs off followed by Carnage. Yuki thinks to herself 'how troublesome' before running after the others.

(With Vlad, 20 minutes later)

Vlad sits on a pile of bird like creatures he shots out of the sky, he smirks as he looks around and thinks 'so they are coming after all, I guess it was only a matter of time before they caught up.' Vlad looks again and sees that there is only one person heading in his direction with out any of the others in sight. As the figure gets closer he thinks 'this couldn't be any better, that stupid swordsman is trying to catch me, he most likely wants to stop me so the others can catch up. I guess sitting here for the last 15 minutes would have given someone of his speed the time to catch up. Vlad jumps down off the pile of body and waits for Kuro to arrive.

Kuro running as fast as he cans sees the tower of dead birds and pushes himself fast thinking 'damn, if he isn't here then I will have to take a break, I maybe fast without those weights but I can't keep it up forever.' As the tower gets closer Kuro spots someone standing at the bottom of the pile. Kuro stops running as fast when he sees it is Vlad, not expecting anything to happen, Kuro stops a short distance from his 'Conrad'. Vlad smirks the moment Kuro stops and says "so you ditched the morons did you?"

Kuro shakes his head "Not a chance, they are coming, I am here to keep you from continuing until they get here. Remember you can't complete this on your own"

An evil smirk comes over Vlads face "that isn't my problem, but if you want to try and stop me your welcome to try."

Vlad activates his beam sword as does Kuro. Kuro says almost as if pleading "I don't want to fight you Vlad, just wait here a few minutes. The others will be along then."

Vlad doesn't listen and lunges at Kuro who just barely parleys the attack. Kuro swings with his other sword but Vlad grabs his arm. The two step back and get in there fighting stance. Kuro charges in recklessly but Vlad is able to easily either block or dodge all the attacks. Vlad smirks at Kuros efforts and just charges in; with his first strike Vlad damages the first beam saber leaving it unusable, the second strike does the same to the second beam saber. With his third strike Vlad forces his beam sword through the shoulder of Kuro. The master of the Trisword falls to the floor and calls out in pain. Vlad Laughs and starts to walk away until he hears Kuro say "BAKA… I am not finished yet."

Vlad turns round to see Kuro on his feet hand over his wound breathing heavily. Vlad smirks and asks "you are finished, you are injured and you don't have a weapon to defend yourself."

A Smirk comes over Kuro's face "there is a reason I am called TriSword, it's because I use 3 swords."

Kuro grabs the hilt of the sword on his back, he manages to pull it over his shoulder and point the sword towards Vlad before saying "no one has ever lased more than 2 attacks against me when I use this sword."

Vlad smirks activating his beam saber and says "we shall see about that"

The smirk on Vlad face disappears when he notices Kuro is no longer in front of him. Vlad just has a second to look over his shoulder before rolling forwards to dodge Kuro swinging the sword. Vlad barely gets to his feet before bringing up his saber to block Kuro's sword as he brings it down. Vlad now holding Kuro in place says "looks like I need to get serious with you. 5 of my Maximum will be enough to kill you."

Vlad with ease pushes kuro back and runs in knocking the Sword from Kuro's hands saying "tornado strike", Vlad spins around before plunging his beam saber into the stomach of Kuro. Vlad deactivates his beam saber and watches as Kuro falls to his knees coughing up blood, Kuro then falls on his side blood still running from his mouth. Vlad says "you were right, it did only last 2 strike when you used that sword"

He laughs as he steps over Kuro's body not caring that he might have just killed a team member, and walks away.

(With Nav and Ethan)

they had been watching the fight in horror, the moment Vlad stabbed Kuro in the shoulder Ethan had dropped his monitor and run towards the area, he would have taken the flyer but there was no where to land in that area. Nav had followed Ethan not caring about finishing the task either. As they had been running they had continued to watch the fight on there monitor, the moment Vlad stabs Kuro in the stomach Ethan says to Nav "Headmaster, you should have let me go, I could have stopped the fight." Nav says "I didn't expect this. I was sure that Vlad would have stopped at merely wounding his opponent." Ethan and Nav stop suddenly as the notice a fast moving Vlad heading in there direction, Nav pulls Ethan behind a rock and they wait till Vlad has passed before continuing to run to where Kuro was left.

(With the others)

They had been running for nearly 40 minutes, and could now only just make out the tower of dead birds in the distance, Carnage says to Dawn "this is not right, there is a human life sign up ahead, who ever it is they are dying."

Dawn lets out a gasp before saying "let me up on your back, and then runs as fast as you can to get there. If it is Kuro he will need my healing tecs."

Carnage slows down slightly to allow Dawn to climb up on his back before sprinting out in front, the others speed up as much as they can wondering why Carnage and Dawn have sped away.

(with Kuro)

He had been lying there for nearly 15 minutes, unable to move and continuously bringing up blood every time he tried to breath. His eyes starting to become blurry he thinks to himself 'damn, I got careless, I am a moron, I was to worn out to fight him with the sword, that first attack of mine was to slow, he should have been dead before he had seen me. I guess I can die knowing I am a failure.' Kuro uses the last of his strength to push himself on to his back before thinking 'if by some miracle there is a god and he saves me now, I promise to…' Kuro train of thought is cut short by the voice of Dawn shouting "KURO, KURO WAKE UP."

Kuro hearing the voice tries to say something but he finds it hurt to even try. He hears dawns voice again "BAKA, OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES… GOD DAMN BAKA" Kuro opens one eye and forces himself to say, while trying to force a laugh "Hey rich girl, you should let the dead rest in peace."

Tears immediately form in Dawns eyes as she says "hold still, I am going to heal you." Kuro smiles and closes his eyes.

Dawn rips Kuro's shirt open and takes out her staff, immediately a green glow goes over Kuro's body as the Resta tec starts to take effect. Dawn keeps thinking to herself 'heal… heal… please god, let me heal him. He maybe an idiot sometimes but he doesn't serve to die.' Dawn looks as the wound doesn't seem to be closing, the others finally arrive and all look in shock, Yuki looks away not wanting to see the injured human. Rogue kneels down by Kuro, with a tear in her eyes and whispers to him "you best not die… if you do I will resurrect you then kill you myself"

She sees a smile on Kuro's face before he says "then I best just survive then. But I am sorry I broke my promise, I guess I did go and do something careless."

Rogue looks down and sees the healing spell starting to work on his stomach wound. Dawn breaths a sigh of relieve as the wound closes up fully, as the wound has been healed Dawn moves on he healing the shoulder wound.

As the healing continues Nav and Ethan arrive, they both breathe a sigh of relieve when they find that Kuro is still alive. None of the trainees question Nav and Ethan been there but continue watching the healing process. Cain walks over to the 2 trainers as the others are distracted, Cain says to Nav "I think we have run out of time, but you can ask anyone here and they will tell you to sod off with your tasks this time. Vlad broke the rules seriously here, I hope your planning on dealing with him."

Nav says "everything which has happened will be discussed with the other trainers when we get back. But you are right, Vlad did break the rules and does require serious punishment for this. The main thing at the moment is getting back to the city and getting some proper medical assistance, Miss Callus may be able to heal some of the wounds but she is not skilled enough to really heal him fully."

Nav watches as the wound closes up on Kuro's shoulder before picking him up. They head back to the flyer making sure to stay on guard the entire way.

* * *

End Chapter

Next time of Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Kuro is taken into hospital to recover from his near death. Well Rogue, Yuki and Spike are all taken for more live training on Neudiaz. An unhappy Vlad is left on the colony as punishment for his actions

Next time in Episode 8 – Disappointment and Anger

* * *

i am sorry for not updating last week. i have no other excuse except that i forgot.

well DcD signing out


	8. Episode 8  Disappointment and Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro chased after vlad and caught up to him. A fight broke out resulting in Kuro been left for dead and Vlad not caring about what he had done

* * *

Episode 8 – Disappointment and Anger 

(Guardian colony HQ, Vlads hearing)

Vlad is lead handcuffed in to a large nearly empty room, only things in the room are a set of stands in which the governing body was meant to sit and a chair in front of the stands that was intended for the accused. As Vlad enters the room he is instantly surrounded by a large number of S class Guardians. They lead him to the seat and force him into it and strap him into the chair. Despite Vlad been restrained the GUARDIANS continue there watch over him ready to kill him if he made any attempt to escape. Vlad watches as the governing members of the guardians enter the room and take there places in the stands, an evil smirk comes over his face was the thoughts of 'I did nothing wrong so there is nothing they can charge me with.'

Ohbel Dallgun is the only member of the governing members to speak saying "The trial of the GUARDIAN known as Vladimir shall now come to order."

(Hospital, 2 days after the training incident)

Kuro lies on a bed the hospital bandaged up quite severely, he had not been allow to move from the bed since he had arrived. At first the idea sounded fine but when the doctor told him that he would have to stay in the hospital for a week minimum to fully recover Kuro had started to hate the idea as well as hating the doctor who told him. He turns over in his bed unable to relax, his fight with Vlad playing over and over in his mind, he had not been able to even scratch Vlad, yet Vlad had easily been able to damage both his beam sabers and stabbed him twice. Kuro mentally slaps himself before thinking 'god damn it. I joined the damn guardians to prove that I am better than my good for nothing father and jackass brother. I hate them yet at this rate I will never ever surpass them.' Kuro's train of thought is broken by the door to his room, he turns in the direction of the door to see who it is. He sits up when Cain and Dawn, who is hiding slightly behind Cain, enter the room. Cain says "good to see you haven't died well slacking off in here Tri"

Kuro laughs slightly but it hurts him so stops before saying "of course I haven't died… not yet at least. But if I have to stay in here much long I am sure I will."

Cain just smirks and checks the medical chart "ah looks like you're in here for a week… that's if you're lucky but we have seen you are quite unlucky considering the shape you are in."

Kuro growls and asks trying to hold down his anger "so is there a reason you are here Cain, or did you just decide to come annoy me."

By this time Dawn had pulled up a chair to Kuro's bedside but had yet to say anything, Cain pulls up a chair by Dawn and answers Kuro's question "The only reason we are here is because the little squirt here wanted to see if you were alright."

Dawn feeling embarrassed slightly blushes as cain continues "Yeah, I believe her exact words were 'Cain, if we don't go I will fry your ass with a foie tech' so really I had little choice."

Dawn blush grows deeper before saying "Cain you moron, I did not say that what I said was 'I think it would be a good idea if we go see Kuro.' And you refused to saying something along the lines of 'not today squirt I can't be arsed to go.' I never threatened you in anyway"

(Flash Back to the exact conversation between Cain and Dawn)

Cain fires an arrow at a target on the wall as Dawn walks up to him, she watches him for a while before saying "erm, Cain? Is it alright if we skip out on training today? I want to see if Kuro is alright."

Cain turns his head to look at the young Newman girl, he shakes his head and says "Nav told us not to bother him for a few days, we should get back to work else we will never get any better."

Cain resumes his target practice as dawn looks disappointed at Cain she tries her luck again "I didn't mean finish up now, I meant instead of doing the full day we only do half a day of training."

Cain again just turns his head before saying "it isn't worth going today, we don't even know if he has woken up yet. Besides squirt I can't be arsed travel to the hospital today."

Dawn starting to get angry with the archer shouts "BAKA, I HAVE DECIDED AND WE ARE GOING THERE, IF YOU SAY NO I WILL FRY YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS WITH THE MOST POWERFUL FOIE I CAN MUSTER!"

Cain lowers his bow and turns around to see dawn focusing her tech energy with her staff in hand. Seeing this he starts to sweat before saying "ok, but only because you asked if we could go so nicely" Dawn smiles sweetly at Cain

(End flash back)

Kuro shakes his head and says "so the only reason you did come here was to annoy what is left of my life out of me."

Dawn says "No, we really did come to see how you are. We were worried about you, the doctor actually said you are beyond lucky to even be alive."

Cain places his hand on dawns head before saying "The squirt here really just wanted to see her crush that's all… yes squirt I saw you eyeing up that doctor"

Dawn goes completely red before saying trying to sound calm "what about it? You jealous or something?"

Cain mumbles something along the lines of 'stupid bitch, why the hell would I be jealous of anyone' Kuro now getting annoyed says "if you two are just going to argue then leave now! Stop making my life here more miserable with your attitudes."

Cain stands up and heads to the door "Fine then, I will leave you then, but before I go I should tell you the message Nav gave us. He has finally gotten us rooms in the guardian barracks, we are moving in after you get out of hospital. And just so you know Vlad is currently having a hearing to see about his future in the guardians. "

Cain leaves well Dawn continues to sit in her chair, Kuro basically ignore her turning over and pretends to go sleep. Dawn annoyed at this stands up and says "Baka, I don't know how Rogue put up with you and your almighty attitude."

She leaves the room slamming door on the way out, all Kuro and think to himself is 'rich girl, your just to annoying sometimes.'

(Nedaiz with Rogue)

Rogue and her group (minus Vlad) are retaking the course from before this time Ethan is with them to make sure nothing going wrong. Rogue lags behind the group not feeling right been in location so soon after what had happened but she knew it was her job and duty to follow whatever orders Ethan gave her. Rogue stops suddenly as she hears foot steps behind her, she turns and sees nothing. She turns back and sees the others starting to move ahead of her, she jogs back up to them, but again she heads the foot steps. This time rogue takes out her dagger before stopping, the foot steps continue even though she has stopped, when she hears it the close enough she turns around slashing but misses. The creature uses its bear like claw to swat her away into the closest tree. Rogue lets out a short scream which is heard by the others ahead of her. Ethan turns around and upon seeing a large bear/wolf like creature he charges it. Yuki takes out her rifle and fires a couple of shots but they don't seem to do anything. Spike readies himself in his attack stance before taking his spear off his back. Yuki tries firing again but this time it just annoys the creature and it charges knocking over Ethan who is in it's path and continues towards Yuki, at the last second spike pushes her out of the way and starts spinning his spear out in front of him. As the rotation of the spear increases it causes a powerful gust of wind that not even the creature can move against. Yuki getting to her feet takes a yellow coloured clip out of her ammo pouch and loads her rifle with it, immediately the photon barrel of the rifle becomes a bright yellow. Spike stops spinning the spear and lunges the spear into the beast, impaling it, Yuki then fires her rifle releasing shot of electricity into the creature. Thinking that their attacks are enough, Spike pulls his spear out of his opponent, and Yuki lowers her rifle. To there surprise the creature doesn't fall but instead swats Spike to the floor Yuki fires a number of shots at the creature but they do nothing to it. Ethan now to his feet runs up and stabs the creature in its back then lifting the beam stabs, still active and still impaling the creature up to it's head, the creature stops instantly and the top part of it's body falls apart. Ethan stands waiting for a few seconds in case another one of these creatures attacks them. Rogue walks over to the rest of the team and falls to her knees before them saying "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you."

Yuki walks over to help Spike to his feet not even looking at her newman team mate. Ethan sits down in front of Rogue and says "don't worry about it, you made one mistake. Everyone does, you just have to learn from those mistakes."

Ethan smiles at rogue who lets a tear run down her face before saying "it's not just this one time though; I am never able to help anyone. I just get in the way."

Ethan trying to make Rogue feel better says "that's not true; you are always there to help when you are needed and you have never gotten in the way."

Another tear falls down rogues face "it is true… the only thing I can do is this"

Rogue holds out her hand and focus' within a few seconds a small ball of energy appears in her hand. The light from the energy is almost blinding finally the blinding light disappears along with the energy. Ethan is stunned by what he had just seen takes hold of her wrist lightly and inspects her hand. He quickly asks "how did you just do that?" but continues thinking 'the only newmans I know can do that have the mark of light on there hands'.

Rogue looks at him in confusion and asks "what do you mean? Isn't that normal?"

Ethan shakes his head and says "do you even understand what you just did?"

Rogue shakes her head thinking 'what is he on about, I have been able to do that since I was little, and it is just a ball of light.' Ethan says "well what you just did is something no Newman I have ever met can do; you can produce and control raw tech power in your hands."

Rogue looks shocked at this but Ethan doesn't notice and continues "tech power is required for spells, usually the only way for a person to use techs is to have a staff and use the staff to control there tech power. The members of the COG have a different way, they have the seal of light placed on there hanfs which allows them to control Tech Power without a staff. but you don't have either."

Rogue remains confused thinking 'this isn't possible, if what he is saying is true then I am some sort of freak.' Ethan stands up and says "were heading back, Rogue here is hurt"

Rogue looks over herself but can't find any injuries but Ethan continues "we need to be more alert on the way back. You have all done well so far keep it up."

Ethan helps rogue to her feet and the group starts back to the flyer.

(Guardian colony, Vlad's hearing)

More than 20 high ranking guardians are now sitting in a circle as Vlad continues to stand, handcuffed in the centre of them. The president looks over the notes he has been handed with Nav, who is now sitting next to him. The old cast having been a witness of what happened was required to be there. Vlad just standing there is smirking as if he had gotten away with murder. The president finally speaks "in light of the evidence that has been presented in this hearing I have no choice to remove you from the guardian ranks and have you confined to a high security jail."

Vlad shouts "BULL SHIT… I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG…" Vlad lets out something of a growl before continuing "YOU WILL REGRET MAKING THIS DECISION… EVEN IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT"

Two guards come up behind Vlad and use there rifles to knock him out before dragging him off. Nav just says to the president "it is dangerous to even keep him locked up, he has far surpassed the level he is ranked at. I couldn't even come up with a rank to put him in."

The president just says "I will take your concerns into account."

The president stands up and leaves. Nav sits down thinking for a moment before a voice calls his name, Nav turns around to see Ethan walking over to him. Ethan sits next to Nav and says "I have something serious to report!"

* * *

Episode End 

Next time of Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Kuro now out of hospital moves into his new place. But any sort of relaxing is short lived as Nav's group are called to a meeting

Next time in Episode 9 – Parting of ways

* * *

DcD signing out 


	9. Episode 9 Parting of Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro started his road to recovery well rogue continued her training, sparking an interesting development. During this time Vlad was sentenced to Jail for attempting to kill a teammate.

* * *

Episode 9 – Parting of Ways

A week had finally passed for Kuro and he had been allowed out of the hospital. The day before his release Nav had visited Kuro and gave him a key saying it was the key to his room in the guardian barracks, Nav had then left.

Kuro walks, carrying a bag of his stuff, down a corridor in the barracks. He reads the room numbers as he passes then, '199, 201, 205… what the hell where is 203… eh screw it so long as it doesn't pass over 207 I should be fine' Kuro gets to the next door which is 207. Kuro stops out side the door and places the key into the lock, the light above the door flashes green indicating it is open, a second later the door automatically opens. Kuro picks up his bag he walks in, walks down a short hallway that stretches for a few metres before dropping his bag in amazement. Kuro had seen a room in the barracks before, the one he had seen had been a small bed-sit with only enough room for a bed and a table. But this room was huge, in the centre of the room there is a dinning table big enough to sit at least 6 people, at the back of the room there are 2 bunks, enough for 4 people to sleep there. Kuro looks around the rest of the room to find there are 2 bathrooms and instead of the normal single food replicator in the wall there is an entire kitchen set out. Kuro shakes his head in amazement thinking there must be some mistake with this room, there was no way that this room was his, especially since he had endured a room at the orphanage that was only just big enough for a bed. Kuro hears the door open and Cain followed closely by Dawn and Carnage enter the room. Cain is smiling slightly, he just walks past Kuro and sits at the table, Dawn and Carnage do the same. Cain looks up at the confused Kuro and says "Well Tri, welcome home, lucky you gets us 3 as room mates for now."

Anger comes over Kuros face beofre he says "Let me guess, nav has screwed us over here."

Dawn shakes her head and says "Actually no, have you ever seen the one person barracks, compared to them this place is like a palace. It designed for 4 people but there is enough room for 6 people easily."

Kuro easily agrees with this fact, the room is huge and actually starts to feels thank for been placed in here. Cain puts his feet up on the table and says "well Kuro you best unpack, Nav wants us for a meeting in an hour."

Cain seems to settle himself down before closing his eyes, both Kuro and Dawn look unhappy as Cain had fallen asleep and had started snoring, LOUDLY. Kuro and Dawn make an unspoken agreement that if he snores like that during the night they are throwing him out.

Kuro takes the time he has to unpack some of his stuff before it is time for the meeting with Nav. Because of the annoyance of Cain snoring Dawn had carnage tip his chair over, Cain hits the floor and his eyes shoot open in surprise. A shouting match between Cain and Dawn issues from this but Kuro ignores it. He picks up his Sword and places in on his back, his beam sabers had been broken beyond repair when he had been beaten by Vlad so he only had his sword as a weapon until he earned the money to buy some new sabers. Kuro walks to the door with Carnage and says to the 2 who are still arguing "hey you 2 stop acting like an old married couple and come on."

Cain smirks at the moment but Dawn stare at Kuro with the anger vein in her forehead pulsating like it is going to burst, She shouts "KURO BAKA… NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN… I AM NOT OLD FOR ONE THING AND I WOULD NEVER MARRY THIS BAKA"

she says the second thing poking Cain's forehead to indicate he was taking about him. Kuro sweatdrops before walking out the room in silence, Dawn feeling she has won in this situation walks out the room with the wide smile on her face. Cain feeling very scared by the Newman girl asks the cast bodyguard "how can you put up with her mood swings?"

The cast simply answers "such things do not affect casts; they only seem to both you humans." Carnage walks out the room as Cain sighs and follows suite.

(Guardian HQ – Meeting Room)

Nav sits behind the desk with Ethan, the small beast Tonnio and a Newman who looks like he from the divine order, standing behind him. Kuro, Cain, Dawn and Carnage are lined up with Rogue, Yuki and Spike next to them. Nav finishes reviewing the papers in front of him before saying "Certain events and information has come to my attention over the last week and it is by my order that certain steps are needed to be taken. First step is that I am no longer in charge of Kuro Nosawa, Cain Hiro, Dawn Callus and Carnage 192. Secondly Miss Rogue, you are no longer a member of Mr Waber's team, you have been granted permission to be trained under the Divine Church."

Rogue looks in shock at the head master and tries to say something but is unable, she thinks to herself 'training under the divine church, only the most powerful Newman's get that honour'. Nav continues "Rogue this is a great honour and should not be taken lightly."

Rogue nod her head and says with her nervousness clear in her voice "yes sir"

Nav says "very good, now Mr Nosawa, you shall be placed under special supervision training in sword based combat, your trainer is one of the best swordsmen we could find, you shall meet him soon. He will send you a message telling you when your training will begin. your sensei has told us to inform you this training will last for an entire year."

Kuro nods his head and says "yes sir"

Nav again continues "Spike and Yuki" the two salute "you shall remain under Ethan to complete your training."

The two both say "Sir Yes Sir"

Finally Nav then looks to the 3 remaining members of his team "Cain you shall be training under someone you already know, Your Uncle has accepted the task to complete your archery training, he shall contact you when it is time."

Cain salutes and says "Sir"

Nav finally turns to the last two members of the group and looks at a paper in front of him before saying, "You two shall be continuing your basic training under the supervision of Tonnio. He understands you two are the least experienced in combat and has volunteered to take the task of helping you to perfect your skills and allow you to gain experience."

Carnage nods, Dawn looks worried but nods as she says "yes sir, I will do my best sir"

Nav takes one last look at the group before saying "good luck for the future, you are now dismissed".

Everyone bar Kuro and Rogue leave, Nav asks "was there something else you wished to speak about"

Rogue nods quickly and says "sir, I want to know how I was chosen to be trained under the Divine church? Usually those chosen are strong but I am not."

Nav looks at her and says "Mr Waber should explain this to you, I will let him do so in his own time. Mr Nosawa is there something you wish to ask?"

Kuro looks to the floor and says "yes sir, I am curious about why I have been given special treatment as well. I mean I am grateful that I am going to be trained by this swordsman but why was I chosen?"

Nav stands up and says "it was his choice, I merely mentioned your name to him and he jumped at the chance to train you. I suggest you do not let him down."

Kuro just says "thank you headmaster" before turning and leaving. Rogue turns to leave but Ethan says "Rogue I will tell you why you are to be trained by the divine church. Please sit down."

Rogue takes a seat and Ethan continues "first you should understand that the only reason you have been allowed to train there is because I requested it. As you already pointed out only the best of the best get to train there. But since I am the divine maidens…" Nav does a fake cough as a warning that he is saying something unnecessary and Ethan changes what he was going to say "… divine maiden's good friend, she allowed the favour I asked. You shall be training under some of the best trainers the Newman's have, your training could take anything from 6 months to 2 years. But afterwards you should be able to control you power completely."

Some excitement comes over rogues face and she says "thank you Ethan, I shall do my best and not let you down."

She stands up and leaves the meeting room. Ethan turns to look at Nav thinking 'what I want to know is why did you tell me to ask Karen if Rogue train under the divine order.'

(Flash back, a few days earlier)

Nav sits down thinking for a moment before a voice calls his name, Nav turns around to see Ethan walking over to him, Ethan sits next to Nav and says "I have something serious to report!"

Nav asks "what is it Mr Waber?"

Ethan is silent for a few seconds making sure no one is around before says "I found out something very unusual about Rogue today." Nav nods as if to say continue "she was beating herself up about making a mistake which nearly caused a team mate to get injured, well she went on to say she couldn't do anything apart from what she called a cheap trick. She then proceeded to show me what this trick was, Headmaster she is able to produce and manipulate raw tech power without a staff. I inspected her hand expecting to find the mark of light like Karen and the light masters have but there was nothing there."

Nav looks at Ethan as the human guardian continues "I wanted your view on this, because I thought it wasn't possible."

Nav says "this is very interesting Ethan, I request that you consult Karen herself about this, if Rogue does have this ability then the divine church should have information on it. It might also be wise to ask if Rogue can be trained there."

Ethan nods and walks away, when he has been left alone Nav thinks to himself 'Raw tech power manipulation without a mark of light, that is something I have no heard of for many years.'

(End flash back)

Ethan snaps out of his train of thought and says to the small beast "Tonnio come on, lets go see if Leo has finished up with his group." The small beast nods and quickly follows Ethan.

* * *

Chapter End

Next time of Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

Kuro begins his training under the swordsman, but gets a surprise from who it is. At the same time Cain starts his training and it is a lot tougher than he thought it was going to be

Next time in Episode 10 – Starting Over

* * *

DcD signing out 


	10. Episode 10  Starting Over

Disclaimer - i do not own PSU

i do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Team Nav and Team Waber found out there fates. Rogue moving to train with the communion of Gurhol, Kuro to train under a swords master, Cain to train under his uncle, Yuki and Spike to remain with Ethan, Dawn and Carnage been moved to train with Tonnio.

* * *

Episode 10 – Starting Over

Kuro and Cain sit in there room, it had been a week since the meeting with Nav and neither of them had had any messages from there new trainers. The door to the room opens and Dawn drags herself in, she had been forced to work extra hard in Tonnio's training group. Tonnio had made Carnage his assistant since he didn't have a clue how to train a cast. For Dawn this meant a trainer who never tried and could keep up with her the whole way. Dawn collapses into a chair and shouts to no one and everyone

"FOOD… GET ME… NOW"

Cain pushes an untouched pot of ramen in front of dawn who devours it without hesitation. Kuro looks over at the Newman and says "You look dead!"

Dawn rolls her eyes at Kuro for pointing out the obvious and starts on a second tub of ramen, Cain asks "so is it true that Tonnio killed his last team for rebelling against him?"

Dawn swallows her food and says "not… true... he only put them in hospital… nothing much really."

The 2 human guys just roll there eyes at there Newman comrade. A computer near the beds in the room starts to beep, Both Kuro and Cain get up to check it, they hear Dawn yell "IF IT IS TONNIO TELL HIM I DIED ON MY WAY HOME"

Both guys ignore Dawn and read the message. Kuro turns round and says "Dawn that WAS Tonnio he wants you to run 5000 laps of the planet Parum in one hour."

Kuro watches as the colour drains from Dawns face and she looks physically sick. Cain continues off from where Kuro left off "yeah, and we sent a message back saying that you would get right on it."

Dawns eyes widen and she faints falling to the floor, the two guys look at each other before Cain says "maybe we should bring her round and tell her the message was for you Tri."

Kuro looks at Dawn then to Cain and says "Ok just let me leave before you tell her, and don't move around to much when she is trying to kill you so the room doesn't get damaged to much."

Cain starts to sweat when he hears what Kuro said "you think that she would really try to kill me?"

Kuro just smirks "yep, most likely you know what she is like when she is angry, she scares me when she is."

Kuro picks up his sword from his bed and walks towards the door before saying "Cain places her on her bed, if she wakes up on the floor she will kill us both."

Kuro leaves the room laughing inwardly; Cain sighs and picks Dawn up placing her on her bed.

(Parum, Raffon Meadow)

Kuro stands ear his flyer, he thinks back to the message that he received

'Kuro, it is time, come to the Raffon Meadow on Parum ASAP to begin your training.'

Kuro looks at his watch, he had been there for nearly an hour, he had seen no sign of life except for a single bird that had flown over head. Kuro stands up straight and stretches out yawning, he stops suddenly when he hears something which sounds like a stick been broken. He turns in the direction to see someone walking towards him, Kuro didn't even need to strain his eyes to see who it was he knew it straight away, it was his brother Kura. Kura was 10 years older than Kuro, and was always the favourite when it came to there parents. Kuro draws his sword and readies himself, but Kura doesn't even attempt to show any hostility towards his brother and stops when there is only 5 meters between them. Kura smirks and says "hello brother, surprised to see me aren't you."

Kuro lowers his sword and says "yeah I am considering the last time I saw you was when you and Father threw me in that orphanage."

Kura takes his beam saber from his belt and activates it, Kuro bring his sword up again. Kura smirks and says "I don't know why you bother, I am a lot better than we were younger, I am now an A rank Ranger. Where as you are just a lowly trainee, but don't worry once you have finished your training with me you will be a slightly higher rank."

Kuro grows angry and shouts "DON'T MOCK ME YOU STUPID BASTARD OR I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Kura says calmly "just try it, if you can hit me once I will say you have no need for any training"

Kuro tightens his grip on his sword before charging in,

(With Cain, Guardian Colony)

Cain sits at the computer, Carnage had been back for a few minutes and had already set himself to recharge, Dawn still hadn't woken up after fainting so he was basically left alone. Cain, bored senseless balances a pot of ramen he had recent finished on his index finger, the pot remains almost motionless until a bleeping from the computer alerted him of a message, he opens it to find it is from his uncle. The message reads

'Cain, I apologise for making you wait but I have been on high demand for missions, please meet me in the central plaza of guardian colony in 10 minutes.'

Cain stands up and shuts the screen off on the computer; he picks his bow up from leaning against his bunk and puts his quiver on his back. He checks on Dawn to make sure she is alright before heading out the door thinking 'that squirt is going to kill both me and Kuro for leaving her like this'

(Central Plaza)

Cain leaving the elevator from the barracks looks around, he almost immediately spots his uncle, he is just as tall as Cain but his muscles are a lot larger, he is wearing a pair of white trousers and a white long sleeve shirt, there is an arm plate going down his right arm, in place to stop the photons from his arrows burning him. On his back there is a Long Bow and a quiver, with a pattern engraved into it, which Cain recognises as the family crest. Cain starts walking over as his uncle turns in his direction, the two stare at each other, finally they both smile and Cain says "good to see you again Uncle Saburo, you are looking well"

Saburo nods and says to his nephew "it's good to see you again Cain. I can see that you have grown into strong man since last I saw you"

Cain laughs and says "it's seems that way cause you haven't seen me in over 10 years."

Saburo becomes instantly serious and says "I think it is time we got down to training, I have a lot to teach you, I know my brother taught you the basics before his passing but I am going to teach you everything else you need to know. This will not be easy, it will take you beyond your limits and there is no backing down once we start."

Cain nods in acknowledgement before saying "I will do anything to become stronger; I don't care if it does take me beyond my limits."

Saburo smiles and says "then let us begin, we are going to are families old archer range." The 2 head towards their destination.

(Hiro Family Archery Range)

Saburo watches as Cain fires a few shots at the targets each time hitting a bulls eye. He smiles at the fact his nephew was as good as most in there family line. Saburo after witnessing another bulls eye says "ok, I can see how far you skills are along, but you need a lot of work, my brother didn't get a chance to teach you are families trade mark Photon Arts did he?"

Cain shakes his head and Saburo continues "Then that is what I will be teaching you during your training. I will also teach you how to hit a target perfectly when you are more than 1000 metres away. But first an explanation of the photon arts we use, They are mainly evasion techniques, because we require to fight from a distance there is the speed step technique, it allows us to move a short distance in the blink of an eye, there is the Photon Shield, it is used to defend us when the speed step fails. There is only one attacking art we use but it is dangerous, it will leave you with nothing left to continue fighting so use the art with caution. The art is an attack that uses a special arrow which has tech power of Newman's embedded within it, it also draws energy from the archer and drains them of most there strength. The result is a shot that can deal a critical hit on any target and engulf them with magic, rarely an opponent can survive the shot, of course it will leave you drained of energy. This tech is called the Spirit Shot, most of the people who have used it in the past have died as a result of it. It is an attack only to be used if you have no other option."

Cain merely nods in understanding at this, his uncle continues "The first thing I will teach you will be the speed step, or as it is also know Fast Step or Quick Step. This can take some time to learn and you must understand that using it repeatedly will wear you out. I only suggest using it 3 or 4 times during any battle. I will show you and explain it to you first."

Saburo vanishes from in front of Cain and appears behind him before saying "very living creature has tec power within them, the key to using speed steps is to dig into that power. This tech is easier for Newman's to learn because of there higher tec powers but humans with practice can use this tec just as well. To focus your energy, you have to relax yourself and clear your mind. Next concentrate only on your inner tec power. Finally draw from that power and think as though you are running, and think of your destination. If done correctly and the distance is not to far you will instantly appear in the location you are thinking of. Give it a try"

Cain relaxes himself and tries to clear his mind, unable to he tries to focus his tec powers but again fails, after a few minutes Saburo says "ok that took to long you would have been dead many times over by now. Every night I want you to meditate and master focusing quickly. I will gauge your progress as your training continues. I knew you would fail the first time everyone does, so do not dwell on it. For now I want you to hit some targets, you have to get 10 bulls eyes in a row on each before moving on to the next, the first targets are 500 metres away, they increases by 50 metres each time up to 1000 metres. If you miss just once you have to go back to the start. That means even if you are on the final one of the 1000 metres you have to go back to 500 metres if you miss."

Cain looks annoyed but agrees to it and starts his target practice.

* * *

End chapter

Next time on Phantasy star universe the untold legacy

The brothers Kuro and Kura battle it out, but more is involved than deciding if Kuro needs the training or not.

Next time in Episode 11 – The Hatred of Brothers


	11. Episode 11 The Hatred of Brothers

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Perviously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Kuro is called to Parum to start his training and encounters his brother, well Cain begins training with his Uncle and is told about his families own created Photon Arts – fast step, photon shield and the spirit shot

* * *

Episode 11 – The Hatred of Brothers

Kuro Charges in against his brother but before he can make contact, Kura uses his beam saber to deflect to shot and push his brother back. Kuro regains his footing and charges again, this time there weapons clash and Kuro tries to push back his brother only to find he is unable. Kura kicks Kuro away before lunging at him; Kuro just manages to deflect the attack. Kuro rolls away to get some distance before getting back to his feet and starts to plan a new strategy. Kura doesn't wait and starts attacking wildly, Kuro for multiple minutes is forced to block and dodge as his brothers attack continues. Kuro swings his sword wildly making a gap between them. Breathing heavily Kuro drives the blade of his sword into the ground and takes a small pocket knife from his pocket before cutting the material on the lower part of his jeans. As he does it cuts loose the weights from his legs, Kuro smiles and says "you are a lot better than I thought Kura but this is where I get serious. I can now move more than double the speed than before; I give this fight 2 minutes at best before I beat you."

Kuro starts running as fast as he can in a circle which is gradually getting small as he goes round, finally Kuro gets close enough and swings his sword only to have it stopped by the tip of Kura's beam saber. Kura says "you always were the one to try flashy stuff over effective stuff. This is why you need the training, it is important to learn the basics over the more advanced flashy stuff."

Kuro growing angry shouts "SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO…"

Kura looks to the ground and thinks 'this is not how I expected him to be, could really what happened to him make him this bitter.'

(Flash back 11 years earlier)

A 7 year old Kuro stands with a 17 year old Kura as well as a older man who has a number of scars on his face, they are in a hospital, the man speaks to Kura saying "I don't know how long your mother will live for, she is dying of a very rare disease. When she is dead there will be no one left to watch over Kuro, I can not stay in one location for to long less I be located, so I can't look after him, it is to much for me to ask you to look after him, the easiest way for us all is if he goes into care. The guardians have an orphanage he can stay at; they will keep watch on him until he decides what he is going to do with his life."

Kura nods and says "yes father, but I think it would be wise for you to find a safe house on each planet, the collective won't find you easily if you go into hiding in a remote location. But before you go it will be best if you inform Nav or a high ranking official in the guardians you are going into hiding."

His father shakes his head and says "no, I can't tell anyone, I'm afraid that includes not been able to tell you where I am going son. It is merely for safety reasons, if Magashi knows some one has my location he will torture them into telling. I have to go now Kura, please make sure he gets into care, I doubt he will understand why but it is for his own good"

Kura watches his father walk away, he then turns to Kuro and indicates to his younger brother to follow him.

(End flash back)

Kura looks up at his brother and says "why do you want to kill me so much? Is it because you were left in the care of that orphanage? If so that was for your own good, there was no one left to look after you, I was away most of the time, father was been hunted so was in hiding, mother died the day after you went into care. There was no one left"

Kuro lowers his guard slightly before saying with pure malice in his voice "I don't care about that, I was happy to go into that care, maybe you didn't realise it but I was the youngest of 7. When I was young our parents hardly acknowledged I was even alive, they merely saw me as another future Guardian. Now remember back to my first birthday what happened that very same day."

Kura takes a second to think before saying "on that day Father announced that he was been promoted to an S Rank… yes I remember that."

Kuro lowers his guard completely before saying "yes that's right he did, because of that one cared that it was my first birthday. The same happened with my second birthday, Kimo announced he had passed his entry test to the guardians, I was completely forgotten about it was a big achievement for the retard to have even answered one question on that test correctly. Then again when I was 3, Hitomi announced she was getting engaged to that jack off, again any thoughts heading in my direction were diverted else where. It seemed after that even without any important news I was forgot about. Then the fucking collective started killing are family members trying to find father. Yes I remember that, that's because it was when I stopped caring. That day you announced I was going into that orphanage I was happy."

Kuro looks up towards his brother before raising his sword and pointing it at Kura, he merely says "you and me are the last of are family now, I will seek my revenge and find my worth by proving that I am better than you"

Kura says with hurt obvious in his voice "you know, you only look back at the bad things Kuro, you were always like that, it was true that you never received much attention, but it is a fact that are parents loved you more than the rest of us. They never wanted you to become a warrior, father was tough on me and the other because he wanted us join the guardians. He trained us every day harder than you can imagine. We were his own private army, he never viewed us as his children… we were nothing but people to bring fame and fortune to him."

Kuro shouts "SHUT UP WITH YOUR LIES…" Kuro in a fit of rage that had been building up his entire life charges forward swinging his sword violently. Kura easily dodges and says to kuro well still dodging "I am sorry you turned out this way, I truly am."

Kura goes to knock the sword from Kuros hand but the younger swordsman move out of the way in time. Kura takes a few steps back and says "Kuro now I will correct you with another mistake you said earlier, you said we are the only two left, the truth is there is 3 of us left, Father is not dead, he was never caught by the collective. He is also the one who is going to train you not me. But I think now it is time to end this fight"

Kura deactivates his beam saber and says "hit me with your best shot"

Kuro smiles with an evil intent before charging in, the split second before Kuro's sword hits him. kura dodges out of the say and uses a photon storage unit to release a rifle. Before firing Kura says "it's over"

He fires at Kuro but before the bullet hits it's target, someone dives in knocking Kuro from his feet, the bullet misses both of them by mere inches. Kura returns his gun to the storage unit before walking over to Kuro and the figure who saved him. Kura picks up the man first and says "that was pretty reckless father, any later and you would have been hit."

The man looks at his son before sitting up and saying "it will take more than one bullet to kill Jiro of the 4 Swords."

Kura laughs and says "you haven't called your self that in years, you don't even have the 4 swords anymore. And you sounded a lot like Kuro then; he calls himself Kuro of the 3 Swords now"

Jiro laughs for a second before both of them look towards Kuro who hadn't moved since been pushed out of the way. Jiro says "we best make sure he is not hurt."

(One hour later, Parum, Holtes City, Guardian HQ)

Kuro wakes up suddenly in a bed of the medical wing of the guardian HQ. He looks around to see if anyone is around, the last thing he could remember was been pushed out of the way of a bullet and hitting his head hard on the ground. He had no idea who had saved him or how he had gotten to the hospital. He hears voices nearby and strains to hear who they are, one of them he knows is Kura but the other he doesn't

"We need to be careful with him, Kuro may seem tough but he has been under a lot of stress for years"

"I agree; we shouldn't tell him about it yet, just teach him what we planned to from the start"

"That will probably be the best idea for now. He is likely to snap if we try to do anything else"

"Kura, you wait here for him to wake up, and tell him to pack up his stuff and meet you by the flyer base in the morning. Tell him he is going to be beginning the toughest training of his life."

Kuro hears on of the people walk away before hearing the curtain which surrounds his bed open up to show Kura, he sees Kuro is awake and say "come on get up, you need to go back to the colony tonight, in the morning you are to meet me at the flyer base and bring some clothes and all 3 swords that back up the TriSword you are so proud of. You won't be going back to the colony until your training is complete." Kura leaves after finishing what he had to say, Kuro throws the covers off himself, he finds his sword by his bed and straps it to his back before heading out.

(Guardian Colony, the Next morning)

Kuro puts the last of his clothes in a bag, Kuro had seen Dawn leave early in the morning to training, he had pretended to be asleep the entire time as he didn't wish to speak to anyone, Cain had not come back yet and carnage had left with Dawn. Kuro starts writing a note to the others to let them know he was leaving and wouldn't be back for sometime. Just as he finishes the note he hears the door open, he quickly turns around to see who it is, he sees Dawn starting there with her hands behind her back. Kuro puts the pen down he was using to write and picks up his bag, he starts to walk to the door before Dawn says "so were you just going to leave without saying goodbye to anyone?"

Kuro stops and says "pretty much yeah. How did you find out I was leaving"

She looks at the floor and says "I heard Nav and Tonnio talking about it"

Kuro laughs which makes Dawn look up at him before she says "the least you can do is say bye to me. I'm right here so it isn't like you have to go searching for me."

Kuro puts his bag down on the floor and turns around before saying "ok, Dawn, goodbye for now, I hope to see you again in the future."

Dawn shakes her head at Kuro and whispers "Baka" before hugging him. She rests her head on Kuro's chest, she feels him put his arms around her. She releases him from the hug after about a minute and says "I brought these for you out of some of the money my father gave me, I'm just lucky I caught you before you left."

Dawn takes 2 beam sabers that are attached to the back of her dress and give them to Kuro before saying "good luck Kuro" Kuro smiles and says "thanks Rich Girl." Kuro picks up his bag and leaves the room. Dawn sits down in a random chair and places her head in her hands thinking 'after everything, both Kuro and Cain have gone. I just have to train hard so that when they both come back I can show them I am just as good as they are.' Dawn stands up brushing her hair out of her face before heading out the door to go training.

* * *

End of Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro returns to the Guardians after one year of training and is able to meet up with his old team, he also has a surprise visitor who he did not expect

Next time in Episode 12 – Homecoming


	12. Episode 12 Homecoming

Disclaimer:- I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe the Untold Legacy

Kuro and Kura fought with there pride on the line, as Kura remember why Kuro was left to grow up in the orphanage.

* * *

Episode 12 – Homecoming

Three people wearing the nearly the exact same outfit exit the spaceport from Parum, the outfit they are wearing consists of black jean, which have armoured plates over the shins and 2 belts crossing over at the top of them, A white sleeveless T-shirt and a black jacket. The eldest of the 3 has a cigarette in his mouth that is unlit. The youngest is wearing around his neck an old orb that looks slightly damaged he has also ripped the sleeves off the jacket. The eldest is carrying 4 swords on his back in an X shape, the youngest has one large sword on his back, and the final guy is carrying a large Photon Launcher on his back. Despite the 3 looking like they are just on there way to a war zone no one even looks twice in their direction. As they walk towards the guardian HQ they hear someone shout "KURO-KUN"

The youngest member of the trio turns around and sees a dark hair Newman girl running up to him. She is wearing a red dress and is made up like she has just been or is still on a date. The youngest watches the Newman girl until she runs up and hugs him saying "Kuro-kun, I'm so glad you are back, it feels like it has been forever since I last saw you."

Kuro recognises the voice and says "Dawn! Wow it's great to see you, you're looking really well."

Dawn releases Kuro from the hug and says "The same could be said about you."

She looks at the 2 guys who are looking very confused behind Kuro and says "aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Kuro scratches the back of his head and smiles nervously before saying "Oh yeah sorry, the guy who is pretending to smoke is Jiro of the 4 Swords, my Father and the other guy is Kura of the Divine Shot, my brother."

Jiro is heard mumbling something like 'I wouldn't be pretending to smoke if you had just given me my lighter back' Kura just laughs at it. Dawn turns back to Kuro and says "so how long you been back on the colony? I need to know so I can complain about you not coming to let me know you are back"

Kuro smirks and says "I have been back about 5 minutes and I would have come and found you, Carnage and Cain later. We are going to go speak to Nav, according to those two I have finished my training and I am ready to become an official Guardian. How is your training coming along?"

Dawn blushes and says "Well I am still in training, but I am no longer under Tonnio, he refused to continue training me saying that I was not worth it. He did get told off by Nav for it but I was told that they would assign someone else to me. I have to go to the HQ to find out who is taking over my training."

Kuro just stares blankly at Dawn before saying "You are better off without Tonnio, you need to be training by someone with knowledge of techs to get the best out of you. Just think, if it wasn't for you and your tech powers I would be dead, you saved my life that day when I lost to Vlad and I never did thank you for it properly but I will do one day. Come let's go up to the HQ"

Dawn nods and follows Kuro, Kura and Jiro as they go up to the HQ.

(Guardian HQ, Lobby)

As Kuro, Dawn, Kura and Jiro enter the Guardian HQ they hear someone talking to the receptionist, looking over at the reception area to see a guy wearing a Black and White kimono with a long bow and quiver on his back. Kuro thinks 'that guy sounds a hell of a lot like Cain, but he wouldn't wear something like that' but he hears dawn whisper to herself "Cain?"

As they get closer they hear the person talking more clearly, he says to the receptionist who looks very bored "You know, been a member of the Hiro Family and soon been a GUARDIAN is such hard work. But it would be worth it if I had someone like you to come home to every night."

Hearing the voice Kuro shakes his head and stands beside Cain placing his hand on his shoulder before saying half mockingly to the receptionist "but if you were there at home waiting for him he would probably never come home. This guy gets bored very quickly."

The receptionist giggles and Cain looks annoyed and turns to scowl at who ever it is not realising who just insulted him. He turns and is basically face to face with Kuro who is smiling innocently, Cain steps back slightly and says "what the fuck… please tell me I am not dreaming! And if I'm not, just don't tell me Dawn is around."

Cain hears some coughing behind him and turns around to see Dawn standing there. He waits expecting the usual 'Baka Cain' but nothing comes instead Dawn hugs him and says "good to see you again. It has been to long."

Dawn releases her hug from Cain and takes a few seconds to check out his new outfit. His Kimono seems to be only black on the bottom and on the right side of him, it looks like he has cut away most of the left side of his kimono revealing a white shirt underneath. On his left shoulder there is a metal shoulder plate, from that there is a sheet of armour which covers most of his chest. On his right side again there is a metal plate to protect his chest and a shoulder plate, but there is also armour that goes down his entire right arm. Cain stutters and says "ok that was unexpected. I thought you were going to kill me because I left without telling you I was going."

Dawn shakes her head and says "I don't care, just good to see you both again. Just like old times, are team is back together."

Kuro quickly does a head count and says "not quite, we appear to be missing an over protective Cast bodyguard." Dawn smiles and says "he is around somewhere; I just ditched him again…"

Both Cain and Kuro sweat drop at Dawn's comment. During this time Kura and Jiro have found seats and are sitting down waiting for Kuro to finish his catching up and are the first to notice a new person entering the HQ.

Kuro now sitting on the reception desk talking idlely with his 2 comrades looks up with he notices someone moving towards the desk, peers round the side of Cain's head who is standing in his line of sight. Both Dawn and Cain stop talking when they hear Kuro say quietly "Rogue?"

Kuro pushes Cain out of the way and gets to his feet just staring at the Newman woman in front of him. she is wearing a greyish white dress which goes down to the middle of her thighs, it is tied around her waist by a red sash, she is wearing netting down her legs and is wearing knee high boots. She is also carrying a jacket over her shoulder. Kuro struggling to get the words out says in a near whisper "Rogue…" the Newman woman just nod, before running in hugging Kuro. Cain looks to Dawn who is just as confused as he is and asks "are we missing something here?"

They release each other from the hug before Kuro says "This is Rogue, remember… she was on the training mission with us when we were teamed with Ethan's group."

Cain still confused says "So all that over meeting once or twice… oh I get it Kuro you sly old dog, she's your girlfriend"

Rogue stares a hole through Cain unwilling to talk, Kuro staring claymores at Cain says "Me and Rogue grew up together in the Guardian Orphanage, she is like my sister."

Cain shuts up then notices the look he is getting from the both Rogue and Kuro. Before any sort of fight can break out they all hear a loud fake coughing coming from the side of them. They all turn to see Ethan standing there, they all stand to attention at his sight before he says "I am glad you all made it, please follow me to the briefing room, the others are already there."

The 4 trainee's follow Ethan and Kura and Jiro closely follow the trainee's.

* * *

Chapter End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Rogue is sent on a mission to Parum with her old team mates Spike and Yuki, but not everything goes as planned.

Next time in Episode 13 – Revenge Part 1 – Spikes Encounter


	13. Episode 13 Spike’s Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, but I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe the Untold Legacy

Kuro returned from his year long training with his brother and father and meet up with Dawn Cain and Rogue before been called to the meeting room by Ethan Waber

* * *

Episode 13 – Revenge part 1 – Spike's Encounter

The 3 remaining members of the Nosawa family along with Rogue, Dawn and Cain follow Ethan into the meeting room to find Headmaster Nav, a female human, Spike and Yuki, Rogues ex team mates. Nav motions for them to take a seat and Ethan joins him at the main desk. Nav says speaking to Dawn first "Miss Callus we have been able to find you a new mentor to complete your training. A Miss Maya Shidow, she does not usual mentor guardians but she is willing to train you in the use of techniques. She shall contact you soon."

Dawn nods feeling slightly excited. Nav then turns to Kuro, Kura, Jiro and Cain before saying "Kuro, Cain I have been informed of your progress and I would like you to under go one more test, this will decide if you are ready to become a full guardian. Will you report to the training room after this meeting, Kura and Jiro, you are welcome to join us."

Finally he turns to Rogue, Spike and Yuki before saying "now for you 3, Rogue the divine maiden tells me you have not quite finished your training yet but has agreed to allow you to join a mission. You shall join miss Waber here" he indicates to the human woman "in a mission requested by the alliance military. Yuki, Spike you shall also go with them. Your mission is to enter an old alliance facility and eliminate any creatures that infest it."

Lumia Waber says "This can't be as easy as it seems, why doesn't the alliance just clear it."

Ethan looks to his little sister and says "There is more, last night Vladimir escaped from his holding cell. Reports show that he was spotted on Parum, the alliance have their hands full search for him. Vlad is dangerous and insane, he may be using the facility as a hiding place, but the lay out of the facility does not play well for the alliance, they need open spaces where as a small group like you can move about the facility and the spaces there can provide a good ground for you to fight in both hand to hand and long ranged."

Rogue looks a little worried and asks "If Vlad is as dangerous as you say then why not send a squad of elite's the facility?"

Nav thinks for a moment before saying "that was considered at first but there is no one apart from Mr Waber and myself available to take on the mission. We would not send you if we didn't think you were ready. And Rogue with the training you have received from the divine order should set you above the level of skill most Forces the guardians poses"

Rogue nods and feels thankful for the words of encouragement from such a respectable member of the guardians. Nav then says "you are all dismissed." At these words the group leave the room.

When they get outside of the room Kuro stops rogue and says "be careful out there please, don't be reckless like I was. And if you need help use this" Kuro gives Rogue a communications device "use it to call me and I will be there as soon as I possible can. I know Vlad he is not to be taken lightly, don't fight him alone if possible."

Kuro goes to turn away but Rogue grabs his hand and says "I promise I won't be reckless, and this is not he same type of half arsed promise you made to me."

Kuro smiles at rogue he lets go of his hand and turns to join her teammates. Kuro hears Kura and Jiro shout him to get a move on. Kuro walks over to join them.

(Parum, Alliance Training Facility)

Lumia, Rogue, Spike and Yuki stand at the entrance looking in awe at the size of the facility. Lumia accesses a panel on the wall and brings up a map. She then says to the team "ok the facility is split into 4 sections. North, South, East and West, Rogue I want you to clear the West section, Yuki you have the East, Spike you get the south and I will take the North. I am transmitting a map of the facility to you. Head to your designated location and clear out all enemies, if you encounter Vlad, radio for back up and avoid combat with him at all costs." The 3 nod and Lumia continues "ok lets go, when you have cleared your area return here." The 4 enter the facility and then head in their own direction.

(With Spike)

Spike entering the south wing finds a number of monster that he easily takes care of, he continues on searching for me, the life scanner he brought with him showing him that there is more than 50 monsters all spread out in the area. He proceeds with caution through a set of door and is scared by what he sees, a room is full of dead creatures, blood sprayed up the walls and covers the floor like a crimson pool. Spike immediately radios Lumia and says "we have a problem, Vlad has been here, and the chances are he still is here, warn the others to be on extra alert. I am going to finish up here as quickly as possible hopefully not meeting Vlad."

He hears Lumia say "I will inform the others to be careful, and I will inform Headmaster and my brother about this development. They may send support."

Spike ends the transmission and enters the room finishing off any of the creatures that are left alive. Before he can get to the other side of the room he hears laughing from the side of the room he entered from, he turns around to see Vlad dressed in his usual beast outfit. Vlad says "so Spike, you like my handy work, I was going to pile them up but you arrived before I could."

Spike brings up his spear in his ready stance and says "Vlad give yourself up and come back willingly or I will have to force you back by force."

Vlad steps towards Vlad and draws his beam saber before he starts laughing. Spike starts to worry, but doesn 't let it show. Vlad shouts "YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE ME BY FORCE"

Vlad charges and just barely misses Spike with a swing from his saber. Spike rolls away his clothes becoming soaked in blood in the process he runs towards the exit of the room, Vlad following him casually. Escaping from the room Spike radios Lumia and says "I have encountered Vlad, I am heading towards the enterance of the faclity, I don't think I can last long fighting with this Guy, it took me going as fast as I could to dodge just one of his attacks."

He just hears Lumia says in a panicked tone "understood" before the transmission is cut off. Spike looks behind and notices that even though he is running Vlad is still able to keep up at his walking pace. Spike thinks to himself 'I have to do something to slow him down, I don't stand a chance on my own.' Spike notices a pipe line running a long the wall swings his spear cutting through it. As Spike hoped steam starts pouring from the pipe, not wanting to know if Vlad gets through it or not continues running as quickly as he can.

As he gets closer to the entrance to the facility he stops to catch his breath, he looks behind and finds that Vlad is not there. He breathes a sigh of relief until he hears Vlad's psychotic laughing, he looks towards the entrance to see Vlad standing there. He smirks and says "you are slow, I could have killed you 5 times over by now. But don't worry I want to have some fun before I kill you!"

Spike gets into his defensive stance as Vlad draws his beam saber, Vlad watches in amusement as Spike charges thrusting the spear wildly trying to impale him. Vlad just moves to the side every time the thrust comes for him. Getting annoyed Spike shouts out "JUST FUCKING DIE YOU BASTARD!!! SPEAR STORM"

Spike starts spinning his spear rapidly causing a gale which slightly throws Vlad off balance Spike quickly stops spinning his weapon and thrusts the spear forwards, Vlad seeing this just manages to step to the side before been hit. After side stepping Vlad brings is saber down cutting the spears shaft in half, he then says "this is the end of the line for you I'm afraid"

Vlad in a blink of an eye runs in and stabs Spike through the throat. The muscle bound guardian falls to his knees, coughing and trying futilely to catch his breath, blood runs from his mouth before he falls to the floor dead. Vlad Deactivates his beam saber and takes a second to admire his own handy work before walking away towards the east wing.

* * *

End Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue and Lumia find Spikes dead body, Rogue goes to warn Yuki who is not answering her comms device. Mean while Yuki has her hands full fighting the Psychotic Vlad.

Next time in Episode 14 – Revenge Part 2 – Yuki's Last stand

* * *

I will hopefully get the next episode up before Christmas but I am also working on a spin off Christmas special (for this story) with a friend of mine that we want to post up before the 25th so I will be working more on that 


	14. Episode 14 Yuki’s Last Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, but I do own/have permission to use all OC's within the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue joins Lumia Waber, Spike and Yuki on a mission to Parum. Spike well separated from the others encounters Vlad who had recently escaped from jail, after putting up a valiant fight Spike loses and is killed

* * *

Episode 14 – Revenge Part 2 – Yuki's Last Stand

Yuki walks down a dark corridor, she has her gun ready expecting to meet some kind of monster around, up to this point she had found nothing. As she continues to walk on she hears foot steps behind her, she turns her head slightly expecting to see something but doesn't, putting it down to her own foot steps echoing in the hallway she continues. As she comes to an intersection she first aims to the left as she enters then turns to the right, hearing foot steps again from where she come from she turns back in that direction to see a figure standing there masked by the shadows of the hallway.

(Main entrance)

Lumia and Rogue arrive after receiving the transmission from spike to find him dead in a pool of his own blood. Lumia can't look at the sight but rogue moves closer so she can check his pulse. When she can't find it she says to Lumia "he's dead, but we need to be careful. Vlad could be close. Call Yuki tell her to get back here."

Lumia says into the head set of her comms device "Yuki, this is Lumia, get back to the main entrance we are aborting the mission."

All that is received is static, the 2 women look worried, Rogue takes out the comms device Kuro gave her before she left and passes it to Lumia before saying "call Kuro, tell him what happened. With any luck he will still be with Nav and Ethan. They will come to help us."

Rogue stares in the direction Yuki had taken as Lumia asks "what about you?"

Rogue doesn't move her gaze from the corridor and says "I will find Yuki."

The Newman runs off down the corridor hoping to find Yuki quickly. The moment Rogue is no longer in sight Lumia activates the comms device.

(Guardian HQ, Guardian Colony, Training Room)

Kuro quickly cuts down a target and rolls out of the way when another target fires at him. Cain uses his fast steps to get behind the target that fired and uses his bow as a melee weapon to take down the target. Kuro runs forward and slices another 2 targets in half using his beam sabers. Before he can move on to the next one the comms device in his pocket starts bleeping, he takes it out dodging some shots and shouts to Cain "cover me"

Cain using fast step again appears in front of Kuro and fires 3 arrows all of which hit there target. Kuro answers the device and says "Rogue what's up?" but the voice he hears from the other end isn't Rogues, the voice says "erm, rogue isn't here, I'm Lumia Waber, she told me to contact someone called Kuro."

Kuro motions to Ethan who stop the test and walk over Kuro says "that's me, why is it that you need to contact me?"

Lumia says "ok, we have encountered Vlad, he has already killed Spike and we don't know where he is now. we cannot contact Yuki and rogue has gone to find her."

Kuro mumbles something which sounds like 'damn it rogue, that is been reckless' but answers Lumia saying "what is your location? I will be there as soon as I can"

Lumia says "we are at an alliance training facility, the co-ordinates are been transmitted now, but Kuro is Ethan Waber or Headmaster Nav with you."

Kura pushes a button and says, "you are now on speaker phone, they can hear you."

Lumia is heard taking a deep breath and says "headmaster, brother, Vlad is here, we need all the help we can get else we are all going to be killed."

Ethan swears under his breath before saying "I am on my way."

Nav then says "Get Rogue back from searching, Yuki will have to fed for herself, you two have to get out of there, me and Ethan will gather who we can and head down to the planet."

For seemingly no reason the transmission is suddenly cut off, Kuro looks at the device and says "there must be some kind of interference. Ethan, Headmaster I am going with you. I need to pay him back for my last encounter with him."

Nav shakes his head and says "No, you are not ready to face him, yes you and Cain have proven that you are ready to become fully fledged guardians, but you are not ready to face an S class mission. Ethan go find Leo and Tonnio, I will try to find some high ranked guardians. Meet at the spaceport to Parum in 15 minutes."

Kuro looks to the floor and says "Headmaster, please reconsider. I will admit that I don't care about Spike and Yuki, but I want to protect Rogue, for 11 years she was the only family I ever had. I want to do everything in my power to protect her. If you deny me this chance to go I will disobey your orders and go anyway."

Jiro walk over to Nav and says "Nav-Sensei, I trained my son to the best of my ability. Now I don't want to send him to his death but I think you should let him go." Jiro looks over towards Cain and says "The Archer as well."

Cain looks over with an expression on his face as if to say 'leave me out of the death sentence'. Nav thinks for a second then says "I agree, but I also request both you and Kura to join us. This is going to be a difficult mission and I need the best fighters I can get."

Jiro nods and Kura walks up behind and says "I like the sound of this mission, especially if success means a chance that I can go up in rank"

Ethan says "I will find Leo and Tonnio quickly and meet you by the space port."

Ethan runs off taking out his phone as he goes dialling up a number.

(Parum, Alliance Training Centre, With Yuki)

Yuki hears her comm's device bleeping on her waist, as she picks it up to answer it the person in the shadows fires a shot destroying the device before she can speak also hurting her hand. Yuki takes out her hand gun and shouts "show yourself!" the fear is obvious in her voice, the colour drains from her face as the person steps out into the light and she sees it is Vlad. The Ex-guardian has a twisted smirk on his face as he aims his handgun to her head and fires. Yuki luckily having good reflexes dodges out of the way and fires a couple of shots herself before running off down the corridor. The shots she fired at Vlad merely hit the walls around him, he smiles and says "looks like the chase is on. This will be fun"

He lets out a small laugh before walking in the direction his fearful opponent went.

Yuki having run in random directions down corridors stops leaning against a wall taking a second to catch her breath. She looks at the photon burns on her hand and holds back a whimper of pain. she tears some of the material on her clothes away and raps it around her hand like a bandage. Pulling her Rifle from her back she thinks to herself 'If I have to fight him like this I am going to die, I have to make him play my style of fighting, if nothing else it will give me a slight advantage." Yuki looks round the corner and doesn't see anyone around, before she can move she hears a voice behind her say "are you looking for me?"

Yuki just moves in time before a beam saber comes down on her head, Yuki brings up her rifle and fires at point blank range, before the rifle has a chance to fire Vlad cuts the gun in half. Vlad says with an evil grin on his face "you never could cut it"

Yuki falls back on her ass in fear and tries to scramble away only resulting a Vlad laughing before bringing down his beam saber cutting half of her head off, the human woman dying instantly. Vlad hears someone shout "YUKI" He looks up to see Rogue looking shocked and scared. Vlad smirks and says in a near whisper "just one left."

* * *

End Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Vlad and Rogue face off, but Vlad knows more about Rogues passed and he is more than willing to share it with her.

Next time on Episode 15 – Revenge Part 3 – Rogues Past

* * *

DcD signing out 


	15. Episode 15 Rogues Past

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Yuki fights Vlad and attempts to escape but fails resulting in her death. Mean while Lumia calls for reinforcements and gets Nav, Ethan, Jiro, Kura, Kuro and Cain. Rogue searches for Yuki and finds her just in time to see her die.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Revenge Part 3 – Rogues Past

Vlad runs forward to strike Rogue, at the last second she raises her hand on the nearest wall and shouts "SHIELD BARTA" immediately a wall of ice forms across the corridor blocking Vlads path. Rogue moves backwards making some distance between her and the wall. Within seconds the Ice wall is cut in half and collapses revealing a smirking Vlad who says "well looks like I will have some fun here, your actually fighting back. But it will do no good."

Rogue raises her right hand and says "Zonde" a small bolt of lightning flies from her hand, Vlad brings up his beam saber and blocks the bolt. Rogue steps back and places her hand on the wall again and says "Zonde Field"

A wall of electricity erects across the corridor and rogue runs away from the wall. She raises her right hand holding her wrist with her left hand and says "Inferno Fire Blast"

Vlad cuts through the Electric wall in time to see a ball of fire flying towards him. Vlad just barely dodges the attack but doesn't expect a second fire ball to hit him dead centre in the chest, the ex-guardian is knocked back to the floor. Rogue breaths heavily after using one of her most powerful attacks, but doesn't drop her guard. Vlad returns to his feet and brushes some dirt from his shirt before saying "you will pay for that insult bitch."

Rogue thinks to herself 'I can't win in this place there is not enough room to really dodge him. There is a training room close by, that should hopefully be enough space.' Rogue places her hand on the wall again and says "Vlad if you want to kill me then you will have to catch me… now you bastard come on… SHIELD BARTA"

As the ice wall comes up rogue makes a run for it. Turning down different corridors trying to find where she had seen then room on the map, she knew that Vlad would have already broken through the shield so didn't want to stop for no reason. Finally she finds it and enters the room. As she looks around it she curses herself as the only way in or out the main entrance, she runs to the opposite side of the room before crouching down placing her right hand just above the ground and focusing a ball of electricity in her hand. After a few minutes the door to the room reopens and Vlad walks in, his beam saber activated, Rogue charges in and attempts to thrust the electric ball into vlad but he side steps. Rogue regains her balance and again tries to drive the electric ball into her opponent, this time Vlad doesn't side step, instead he uses the tip of the beam sword to pierce the Zonde ball. Rogue looses control of it and the ball explodes in her hand, sending her into a wall of the room from the force of the explosion.

Vlad doesn't even seem effected by the attack, he deactivates his beam sword and walks over to rogue picking her up by her jacket, Rogue sensing this undoes the zip on it, slipping out leaving Vlad holding her jacket. Vlad isn't even bothered by this, he immediately activates his beam sword and slashes rogue across her stomach and chest before kicking her away. Vlad says with malice in his voice "you are just like the others of your kind, to stupid to know when you are out classed. You father and mother were a lot more powerful than you yet I killed them with no trouble at all. That right you little bitch your parents were killed by me. The only reason I didn't kill you was because that bastard Jiro showed up. He distracted me well that good for nothing cast Nav got you out of there. They hid you well, yes they hid you very well, and I would never have known where you were had I not been placed in the same group as you."

Rogue finding it hard to breath forces herself to ask "y…. you kill..ed my pa..rents?"

Vlad smiles evilly and says "yes I did, and it is quite a story as well, they constantly avoided my master but with there abilities they had to either join my master or die."

(Flash back 19 years earlier)

Vlad Stands outside a small cottage by a lake on Newdaiz, his beam sword active, he steps up to the front door and cuts it down the centre. The two halves of the door fall down, Vlad hears a woman scream, he quickly silences her forcing his beam saber down her throat. Before Vlad can deactivate his beam saber to continue his search he hears two voices on shouting "RaFoie" the other shouting "RaZonde" Vlad is hit by both attacks and sent through the nearest wall. Vlad shakes his head getting rid of his grogginess, 2 Newman's, one male and one female, walk up to him their staffs out stretched preparing to launch another attack. The male shouts "RaDai" Vlad is just able to roll out of the way before the floor rises up around the area he was in. Vlad takes a staff from his belt and says "foie" a single fireball is shot out and is just stopped in the hand of the female newman, who then says "RaBarta" Vlad uses his staff to block the attack but is still sent backwards. The male newman says "how insulting, your master sends a small fry to kill us. It is time for you to die…" before the male can say the words of his Tech he hears Vlad say "Seal Release Level 1 Approved" a few moments pass before he says "Seal Release Level 1 Complete". The next thing the male newman knows Vlad is standing directly in front of him, Vlad's beam sword sticking through the centre of the newman's chest. The Female newman steps back and whispers 'the seal of Ruin' Vlad deactivates his beam sword and says to the woman "so you know about the seal of my master. Then you know to much time for you to die" The woman shouts "Megid" a black wave of magic is released from her staff and it hits Vlad square in the chest sending him flying backwards. The newman woman places her staff over the males wound before saying "Resta" the wound closes and the male starts to recover consciousness. Vlad picks himself off the ground and says "now that hurt me you bitch, you will serious pay for that." Vlad gets to his feet and activates his beam sword, he charges in slicing off the newman womans arm before she can cast any spell, she falls to the floor cradling her stump in pain. Vlad stands over the 2 newmans smiling with evil intentions. Vlad cuts the other arm off from the newman woman before laughing forcing his beam sword through the left leg of the woman followed by the right leg. Finally finishing her off by forcing the beam sword through her head. Vlad turns the the newman male who is just slightly moving, Vlad laughs and says "your wife here did her best… but this is just proof that my master holds unlimited power. It is time for me to finish this mission, I grow tired."

Vlad forces his beam saber through the heart of the newman male before walking into the house. Before he can get there Jiro with Double beam sabers in his hands appears before him. Jiro says "Forbidden Sword Arts – 4 Sword Style – Demon Rush" before disappearing moving infront of Vlad within a split second striking with his first 2 blades knocking Vlad backwards, Jiro throws his first 2 beam sabers into the air before drawing his second two striking again.

Vlad is knocked from his feet, before Jiro can strike again Vlad. Vlad using his Staff says "Ryuker" disappearing in a flash of light.

(End Flash Back)

Vlad spits and says "I tortured your mother, but your father was not worth it. Now I can finish the mission I started 19 years ago."

Vlad prepares his beam saber and says "Now Bitch, I will kill you just like your parents, you just won't get the plessure of a quick death, I will make you die slowly and enjoy it."

Vlad charges in but is knocked back by an invisible force. As Vlad lands on the floor he looks over to sees rogue's body surrounded by an aura of pure tech power.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue unleashes everything she has to defeat Vlad, but he is not holding back either. Mean while Nav, Ethan and the others arrive at the faclity and start there search for Vlad

Next time in Episode 16 – Revenge Part 4 - Angers Seal Released, Rogues Hidden Power

* * *

DcD signing out 


	16. Episode 16 Angers Seal Broken

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy

Rogue began her fight with the psychotic Vlad only to find she was no match for him. Vlad feeling over confident took the time to reveal to Rogue that he in the past had killed her parents.

* * *

Episode 16 – Revenge Part 4 - Anger's Seal Released, Rogues Hidden Power

Vlad spits and says "I tortured your mother, but your father was not worth it. Now I can finish the mission I started 19 years ago."

Vlad prepares his beam saber and says "Now Bitch, I will kill you just like your parents, you just won't get the pleasure of a quick death, I will make you die slowly and enjoy it."

Vlad charges in but is knocked back by an invisible force. As Vlad lands on the floor he looks over to see rogue surrounded by an aura on pure tech power. Rogue pushes herself to her feet, The tech power still surrounding her healing the wound Vlad had inflicted on her. Vlad notices that her hair has somehow become longer running down her back and the fringe is covering her face, Rogue says "you bastard, I hate you! I will kill you even if it kills me."

A couple of tears run down her face and drop to the floor before she saying in nearly a whisper "I made a promise to Kuro, the only family I have had for close to 12 years. I told him I would not do anything reckless but I have to break that promise now. I have to break it so that I can get revenge on you."

As rogue speaks she gradually gets louder, Vlad laughs and says "come on then. I want to see the best you have"

Rogue crouches down and places her left hand on her right wrist, she then starts to create a ball of electrical energy in her hand. The moment it is completed she charges forward moving nearly triple the speed she had been before, Vlad brings his beam saber up to defend himself but rogue disappears from his sight. Before Vlad can even react Rogue reappears to the side of him forcing the ball into his side, Rogue then shouts "ZONDE RESTRICT"

The moment she does the electricity spreads through Vlads body, he tries to bring up his beam saber to attack but is unable. Rogue steps back and smiles before holding out her right hand and shouting "INFERNO FIRE BLAST"

Vlad unable to move still just smiles and says in a voice that seems to stop time and echo around the room "Seal Release Level 1 approved, Seal Release Level 1 Complete".

Before the fire balls can hit him Vlad cuts them in half with his beam saber. Vlad brings his left hand up in front of his face and says "Seal Release Level 2 Approved, Seal Release Level 2 Complete"

A smirk comes over Vlads face and says "this is where you die you bitch"

(The entrance to the training facility)

Lumia is standing by the main entrance as a flyer lands, before she knows what is happening Kuro jumps out of it and sprints towards her, he stops and quickly asks "where is Rogue?"

Lumia stunned just says "she went down the east path after Yuki"

Kuro sprints off into the facility as Nav, Ethan, Jiro, Kura and Cain approach Lumia, She is glad to see ethan and says "quickly we need to hurry, Vlad is still in there. He already killed Spike, I don't know about Rogue and Yuki."

Ethan pulls his sister in to a hug to calm her down before saying "don't worry, just tell me where the two girls went"

Lumia says "east wing"

Ethan nods to Jiro, Kura and Cain who get the hint and run into the facility. Ethan then says to his sister "we will finish this up, you go wait in the flyer."

Lumia just nods and makes her way there, Nav walks over to the entrance and sees Spikes body before turning to Ethan and saying "Ethan, I am sorry, I should have realised before who Vlad was."

Ethan becomes confused by Navs statement and asks "what do you mean?"

Nav looks down to the floor and says "Vlad is a very dangerous warrior, he is marked with the Seal of Ruin."

Seeing the even more confused look on Ethans face he continues "It was a technique designed by Newman long ago, before I was even created. It was used during the 500 year war between the races. It would have tipped the war in the Newman's favour had it not been for one flaw, only certain people could handle it. I only know of 3 Newman's ever using the seal, but even so those 3 warriors alone won countless battle."

Ethan trying to understand what Nav is saying asks "I don't understand, what is this seal?"

Nav looks at Ethan and says "The highest level forbidden technique, it works like a power enhancer. In normal state the person is basically normal, just slightly enhanced skills. Then there is seal level one, it enhances the users speed to new heights. Next is seal level two, it enhances the users physical strength beyond compare. Then is seal level three, it enhances mental skills, and can also be used to increase tech power. Finally is seal level four, this enhances all 3 abilities to a god like level, but only for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes the user will begin to age rapidly and die within 30 minutes. If the seal is resealed before the first 5 minutes expires then the user is safe."

Ethan still remains slightly confused and asks "how do you know so much about this seal? I mean if it has only been used by 3 people then how do you know?"

Nav looks gravely at Ethan and says "I know because I have worked with one who has used it in the past. They explained the workings of it to me. There is one more aspect of the seal that can not be over looked, those who wield it can life forever, until they are ever killed or the seal kills them."

Ethan becomes annoyed and shouts at Nav "you knew about Vlad having this forbidden power and you allowed him into the guardians. Not only that you didn't get rid of him when he was convicted!"

Nav stares at Ethan and says "I did not realise who he was, I only met him once before 50 years ago. Back when he was a trainee at a dojo. I had no idea he was still alive or even had the seal. I only found it when I was looking through some files and I found a medical report on him that mentioned a mark on his hand that had been written off as a birthmark. When I saw the picture in the document that is when I realised."

Ethan look to the floor before saying "we will have to go over this more when we are finished here, but for now we have a mission to complete. Headmaster, you may be my superior in rank but I will report for endangering a lot of lives."

(With Rogue and Vlad)

Vlad Launches himself are Rogue who dodges to the and places her hand on her chest saying "Shifta" followed closely by "Deband" before taking out her daggers and taking a slash at Vlad. The ex-guardian merely dodges and disappears from rogues sight, Rogue is just able to move out the way in time to dodge Vlads reappearing attack. Rogue starts spinning on the spot performing the double knife Photon Art 'Renkaibuyouzan' Vlad starts ducking and weaving out of the way, before knocking one of the daggers from Rogue's hand. Rogue stops spinning and tries to block a second attack but Vlad knocks the second dagger from her hands. Rogue flips backwards dodging a 3rd attack with her hands on the floor she says "shield barta" causing a thick wall of ice to form between her and Vlad. As rogue lands on her feet Vlad smashes through the Ice and continues towards her she raises her hands in front of her face to try and guard her. She closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable pain but it doesn't come. Rogue opens her eyes to see Vlads saber mere inches from her hands which are now glowing with tech power running through them. Vlad struggling trying to bring down the strike on Rogue says "Just give it up already Bitch. Accept you fate and die"

Rogue sends out a small waves of tech power forcing the blades back as her hands lose there glow. Rogue thinks to herself 'what the hell is happening to me, how did I do that? Maybe like this' Rogue focuses tech power on her hands as causing 2 balls of tech power to appear, she then clenches her fists causing her hands to glow with tech power again before. She smirks and punches Vlad as hard as she can in the side of his face, the force from the punch sends him from his feet landing on the floor several feet away. Rogue breaths heavily realising straight away that what she is doing is taking a lot from her tech power reserves. Vlad shakes his hand as he sands back up only to be struck by Rogue in the stomach and then in the face again, he once again is sent to the floor several feet away. Without giving Rogue a chance Vlad uses his enhanced speed and tries to strike her with his sword but Rogue with seemingly super reflexes stops the blade with her tech soaked hands. Vlad's eyes widen before rogue again punches him in the face sending him backwards to the floor. Vlad breaths heavily feeling worn out from a fight for the first time in a number of years before saying "Seal Release Level 3 approved, Seal Release Level 3 Complete"

The Ex Guardian gets to his feet and says to Rogue "this time it is over…"

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue starting to run out of power continues to battle Vlad. Kuro in the mean time moves as face as he can to try and save rogue.

Next time in Episode 17 – Revenge Part 5 – Help Arrives

* * *

DcD signing out 


	17. Episode 17 Help Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to us all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy 

Rogue continues to fight Vlad who activates 3 of the 4 levels of the Seal of Ruin.

* * *

Episode 17 – Revenge Part 5 – Help Arrives 

Kuro stands over the body of Yuki looking in disgust at what has happened. He looks on the walls and sees ice remnants scatters. Kuro carefully follows the trail.

(With Rogue)

Rogue feeling the strain on her tech power thinks to herself 'damn it, there is more to that skill. How much more is there?'

Rogue pouring more tech power into his hands charges at Vlad who before she can even reach him appears in front of her kneeing her in the stomach, Rogues tries to come back with another attack but Vlad knocks the punch away and elbows her in the face. Rogue falls down to the floor trying to catch her breath but having difficulty, Vlad kicks her face and watches her roll away in obvious pain. Vlad takes draws his staff and says "Megid" the dark wave comes out and hits rogue, forcing her further back. Vlad with revenge in his eyes again says "Megid" and another dark wave hits rogue. The Newman woman breaths heavier than before, she places her hand on the floor and whispers "Guard Foie" a wall of fire blocks the path between her and Vlad. The Human male smirks and says "Barta" ice comes out of the staff freezing the flame wall. Rogue fights to get to her feet gathering electrical energy in her hand waiting for Vlad to break through the Ice and attack her. Vlad on the other hand aims his staff at the wall and says "Megid" the dark wave goes through the Ice without breaking it, Rogue is just able to move out of the way before Vlad comes crashing through ice his beam saber draw towards Rogue. Rogue drives the electric ball into Vlads Chest before saying "ZONDE IGNITE" Less than a second after her saying it Vlad drives his saber into her arm. Before Vlad can do anything else the electricity covers his entire body before forcing him backwards with the force f multiple mini explosions going off from around his body from the sparks of electricity. Vlad hits the floor hard in pain from the attack, Rogue deactivates the beam saber and lets the hilt fall to the floor. She whispers "Resta" and starts to heal her arm. Vlad starts to force himself to his feet thinking to himself 'this bitch is so troublesome, how did she become some powerful, I have to finish her now. if I don't it could be dangerous.'

Rogue breathing heavily feels the last of her tech power leave her and notices Vlad standing there glaring at her with pure anger radiating from his body. Rogue uses her good arm to pick up Vlads beam saber and activates it. Vlad takes out a second beam saber and charges at Rogue, who is just able to block the strike at the last second. Been so close to Rogue he whispers to her "now bitch, you will die, I can sense you have nothing left"

Vlad notices Rogues eyes widen and thinks 'got her, she really doesn't have anything left'

Vlad pushes her back and kicks her from her feet. Rogue falls over and scrambles backwards to get some distance between her and Vlad. Vlad strikes down but rogue rolls out of the way making as much distance as she can from her opponent. Vlad smiles and goes to take a step before jumping backwards as a huge wave of photon energy flies passed him cutting through the floor and through the wall as it makes contact.

Vlad landing looks in the direction the photon wave came from to see Kuro standing, the Human is holding his beam Sword out in front of him, the blade of the sword is radiating an aura of high density photons. Vlad growls and shouts "you wait your turn ass hole, I will come kill you in a second".

Rogue looks over at the door and see's kuro standing there, she thinks to her self 'Kuro-Onii-Chan… I knew he would help me… I just have to stay out of his way now'

She forces herself to her feet as Kuro shouts to Vlad "you fight me now, as you can tell from that attack I have increased a lot in power, this time I shall kill you!"

Vlad breathing heavily thinks to himself 'damn it, I don't have the power to kill them both together, one at a time I could do it easily.'

Kuro raises his sword into the air and shouts "THIS TIME I WILL NOT MISS VLAD"

Before Kuro can bring his sword down Vlad draws a second staff and shouts "RYUKER" a blinding flash of light engulfs Vlad, when the light subsides he has vanished. Kuro lowers his sword walks over to rogue who falls to the floor completely drained of energy. Kuro kneels down to her and says "You broke your promise you know."

He hears rogue laughing slightly before she says "I guess that makes us even then."

Kuro smiles at his 'sister' before picking her up and places her over his shoulder and carrying her to the door, before he can get there Cain, Jiro and Kura appear in the doorway, Cain seeing Rogue over Kuro's shoulder asks "she alright?"

Kuro nods and says "she is just wounded. She should be fine if we can get her some medical attention soon."

Cain breaths a sigh of relief then notices the huge amounts of damage to the floor and to the far wall, the archer stops himself from asking what happened and allows Kuro to pass. Jiro and Kura both see the damage and both look at each other shocked before following Kuro, Cain takes one last look at the damage before following the others.

* * *

Episode End 

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue is hospitalised after her encounter with Vlad, mean while Cain and Dawn are sent on a mission to Parum.

Next time in episode 18 – Spirit Shot

* * *

DcD signing out 


	18. Episode 18 Spirit Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, but I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue put up the best effort she could but was unable to stop the supreme power that Vlad holds in the Seal of Ruin. Before Vlad can finish off Rogue, Kuro arrives to save her.

* * *

Episode 18 – Spirit Shot

(Area Unknown)

Vlad using the wall to hold himself up enters a darkened room, the moment he does he forces himself to stand up straight and walks forward standing in the only light the room has. The moment he stands there a growling voice comes from the right of him saying "so he finally returns."

Another voice from the left this time says in a high pitched voice "yes, but look at the state he is in… fufufufu, he looks pathetic."

Vlad growls as a robotic voice speaks next "yes he is in a pathetic state. Maybe he should be removed from are ranks for failing again"

Vlad having enough of this shouts "shut up all 3 of you. Arkana I need you to reseal me."

A short laugh is heard before the high pitched voice speaks again "and why should I need to do that?"

Vlad feeling annoyed now shouts "because I am at seal level 3. And I have been for the last 1 hour. I only have 2 hours left before the effects become irreversible."

The growling voice asks "was it really necessary to use 3 levels or are you just losing your touch"

Arkana in a serious tone says "enough Mordakai, this is serious, Vlad could you have killed your target with less than level 3 or not?"

Vlad just says "No, the target was incredibly powerful"

Someone is heard moving and a tall Newman moves into the light, he takes out a staff and places it on Vlad before speaking in the Newman language. Vlad looks at his left hand as the seals return to there normal state. Arkana when the seals have returned to normal returns to his seat. The robotic voice speaks to Vlad "report the situation"

Vlad looks down at the floor and says "The Nosawa family survivors have gathered again, and she seems to be under their protection. But she doesn't need there protection, all of this damage I have taken came from her."

The growling voice of Mordakai speaks again "You let yourself be beaten up by a girl, you are pathetic after all Vlad."

A voice filled with pure power is heard from the darkest part of the room saying "Enough, she is not any old girl, she is his descendant, and you say that Jiro has reappeared. We must step up are plans. Vlad, Arkana, Mordakai"

Vlad looks to where the voice is coming from and he is joined again by the Newman and a beast in the light. The dark voice continues "you shall begin the search"

The 3 just nod and the voice continues "Magashi"

The red cast and former leader of the Endrum Collective enters the light "You shall recover all the data you collected before your collective was dissolved."

The 4 warriors bow to the darkness before dispersing

(Guardian Hospital)

Kuro sits at Rogues bedside; she had been there for two days now. Rogue had lost consciousness during the trip back and had not come back round. There is a knock at the door before it opens, Nav enters the room and sees Kuro sitting there and Rogue still asleep Nav asks "Has she woken up yet?"

Kuro shakes his head before asking "Headmaster? Do you know what is wrong with her?"

Nav goes to shake his head but sees the serious look on Kuro's face and says "I have a slight idea, but nothing to give a full explanation."

Nav sits down in a chair and continues what he was saying "I had Ethan ask the maiden for her to train Rogue because of her unusual abilities. Rogue has the power to use technique's without the use of a staff and she doesn't have a mark of light. it is a very rare skill, for the most part only her blood line hold it, but there have been a few others who have been powerful enough to achieve the ability to use it, her father was one such example of that, he was taught how to use the techniques without a staff but when he did his power was reduced to less an a 1/10 of what it was. But it seems when Rogue fought with Vlad she used up all of her power, that's why she collapsed."

Kuro asks "I didn't know about that, but why has her hair grown? I mean it is not exactly normal is it?"

Nav looks at Rogue then says "I don't know, but it could be that she tapped into a hidden store of power that he body couldn't handle. This would result in her body working overtime, her cell duplication doubling making her age at a slightly rapid rate, it is only a theory though"

Kuro uses his hand to move some of rogues hair out of her face. Nav says after a few minutes "the divine church has requested that she be returned to them the moment she regains consciousness."

Kuro closes his eyes and just nods.

(Parum, Flyer Base)

Cain, Dawn and Carnage are standing near the entrance, Cain and Dawn had been called on a mission to remove a small amount of creatures that had over run a farm. Carnage had accompanied Dawn to the flyer base but had to go on his own mission, he was to lead a security detail of Casts in guarding a delivery of food to a small village on Parum that was suffering from a famine. The previous attempts to get food to the people had been stopped by a large monster so a guard was now assigned to the delivery. Cain says to Carnage "Don't worry yourself Carn, I will look after the Squirt on this mission, you just concentrate on completing your own mission. And watch your back I heard that the creature which attacked last time was a De Ragan."

Carnage takes a second then says "De Ragan's have been spotted in increasing numbers across Parum, you should also be careful of meeting one as well."

Dawn hugs her cast bodyguard and says "I will be fine with Cain, he is a lot stronger than he was before, you just make sure you come back in one piece."

The cast says "be careful Miss Dawn."

Dawn smiles a her bodyguard as Cain grabs her hand and drags her away so they can start the mission. Carnage walks away to head to the train station to head out on his mission.

(Parum, Farmlands)

Cain takes down another Creature with his arrows yet to dig into his elemental arrows to defeat them, Dawn forces her knife into the head of a creature then uses foie to take down another creature, they had had to fight since they left the flyer, they had yet to reach the farm house where their client was held up. Cain takes down the last creature in this field as it attempted to sneak up on Dawn.

Heading on to the next field the duo continue to clear out there opponents with increasing ease slowly making there way to the farm house. After the 4th field Cain sits down on a dead body to catch his breath, despite the creatures been weak they were in such numbers to made the mission so much more difficult. Just as Cain stands up he hears Dawn shout to him "Cain duck"

Cain only has enough time to turn and see a giant 2 headed dragon flying down towards him, he has no time to duck so quickly uses his fast step and appears on top of the dragons back. He fires 2 arrows into it but only succeeds in annoying the dragon. Cain is thrown off the dragons back and lands near where Dawn had taken cover, she quickly runs out and drags Cain into the cover of the rocks as the dragon lads on the ground.

Dawn uses her Foie spell but it does nothing to the dragon, she ducks down again as the dragon sends out a stream of fire from it's two mouths. She takes a second before reviving Cain using Resta. Cain opens his eyes suddenly sitting up, as the dragon heads into the air and flies over them. Dawn asks "Cain, what the hell is that thing?"

Cain watches as the dragon circles and says "it looks like a De Ragan, but I never knew they had 2 heads."

The Dragon circles around again both heads attacking this time, one using fire the other using ice. The 2 guardians hide as best they can behind rocks they are by, Cain fires 3 arrows at the dragon, all 3 hitting the wings, the dragon seems annoyed by this and attacks again, Cain pushes Dawn out of the line of attack and uses his fast step to get up on top of the dragons back again, this time he takes an arrow from his quiver and forces it into the back of the dragon, Cain then takes a electric arrow and drives it into the back as well. He goes to drive a 3rd arrow into the back of the dragon but it does a spin in mid air causing the Archer to fall off, he uses his fast step well falling to land on the ground with no injuries. The Dragon lands on the ground at the opposite side of the field to the 2 guardians. Cain breathing heavily shouts to dawn "Distract it for me, I have one more trick that will work., just make sure you move when I tell you to"

Dawn nods and runs out casting a number of different techs to get the dragons attention. Cain takes a arrow from his quiver and closes his eyes thinking 'Fuck Tri, if his head is not in the game and doesn't want to go on missions then that is his problem, I will prove i don't need him to take down this giant git. But I have to do this now, I just hope that this move doesn't kill me'

Cain opens his eyes and starts focusing all the tech power he has in his body into the arrow.

(Flashback, Cain's Training)

Saburo notches an arrow to his bow and aims at a target more than 1000 metres away, he then says to Cain who is watching with interest "I told you that this move is the most dangerous move are family has, this requires you to have a lot of mental discipline. This is the Spirit Shot, also known by some of are family members as the Divine Arrow. The first thing you need to do is focus your tech power into the arrow."

The arrow notched in Saburo's bow is quickly surrounded by a blue spirit force, Saburo then says "pick your target well and make sure you are not going to miss. Do not fire if you even have a slight chance of missing, this move is a life or death last possibility move, it will leave you unable to continue fighting until you have rested yourself."

Saburo lets loose the arrow

(End flashback)

Cain notices the arrow has absorbed a lot of his Tech power smiles before shouting to Dawn "MOVE NOW"

Dawn uses barta one last time before running away from the dragon, when the dragon starts chasing after Dawn, Cain sees this and shouts to her "DAWN, DROP NOW"

Dawn dives onto the floor as Cain then shouts "SPIRIT SHOT"

He lets loose the arrow. The Arrow flies at a high speed towards its target, just before the arrow hits the dragon Cain says without a hint of remorse in his voice "Release"

Seeming like the arrow had heard the words it releases a blinding flash of light. When the light subsides nothing seems to be different except the dragon is standing perfectly still. Cain lowers his bow smiling as the dragon falls in two, cut right through the centre of it between the necks. Dawn walks up to Cain looking very confused, but before she can ask her question Cain collapse's to the floor unconscious.

* * *

End episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Rogue wakes up and returns to the divine church to continue her train. Mean while Jiro and Kuro go to Moatoob on what Jiro claims to be a mission

Next time in Episode 19 – Family Ties

* * *

DcD signing out 


	19. Episode 19 Family Ties

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU. I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story.

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Nav tells Kuro a small amount about Rogues power well Cain and Dawn fight a two headed dragon on Parum. Cain defeats the Dragon using his families forbidden skill, the Spirit Shot

* * *

Episode 19 – Family Ties

(Guardian Hospital)

Rogue slowly opens her eyes, her sleep disturbed by the sound of someone crying. Silently listens to the conversation which is taking place near to her, one voice she knows instantly as Kuro, the other is a female voice. Kuro says "Listen Rich Girl, Cain is fine; the doctors said they are just going to keep him in over night for checks. They said he was just exhausted that's all."

The female says "it's not that I am thinking of Baka, it's what he did that is bothering me, he…"

The rest what the female says becomes muffled for some reason but she hears Kuro saying, "don't worry about it Dawn, all that matters is your both safe now".

Rogue turns her head slightly to see Dawn with her face buried in the chest of Kuro crying, Kuro has his arms around Dawn holding her in a comforting hug. Rogue closes her eyes and pretends to still be asleep when Kuro looks over to her. After a few minutes Rogue hears the door open and close, before hearing Kuro say in a lazy voice "you know Rogue, it was nice of you not to disturb that little moment with me and Dawn but you can stop pretending now."

Rogue opens her eyes and sits up, her hair falling down over her face. She says "when did you realize I was awake?"

Kuro sitting down in a seat right by her bed says "Yesterday when me and Nav were talking, I saw you open your eyes and close them quickly. You have been doing it a lot but I have been ignoring it."

Kuro leans back in his chair and says "I also saw you look over when Dawn was crying on my shirt"

Rogue looks at her bed sheets and says "I only pretended because I didn't want to go back to the Divine Church yet. Kuro I am confused about everything, I have this power but no one will tell me what it is. I know they know but they just refuse to tell me."

Kuro says "Rogue, look at me"

The Newman doesn't listen and Kuro repeats what he said but rogue still doesn't listen. Kuro getting slightly annoyed half shouts "Rogue, look at me"

Rogue this time turns her head slightly and Kuro uses his hand to brush the hair out of her face before saying "All I know about your power is that it comes from a bloodline trait. Every member of your blood line has it."

Rogue wipes her eyes before saying "I need to know more."

Kuro smiles before putting his feet up on rogues bed and saying "I know you want to know more" Kuro yawns "but you need to rest up fully before you go bug Nav about it, or you go raid the Newman archives."

Rogue giggles as Kuro continues "there is a matter at hand though, and that is what are you going to do with your hair? It will seem weird going back after like 3 days and you look like you have been gone 6 months"

Rogue runs her fingers through her hair and says trying to put on a smile "I don't know, I think I will keep it like this. I kinda like it."

Kuro laughs slightly and learns back in his chair. Kuro starting to get comfortable in the chair mumbles something along the lines of "wake me up in an hour" before closing his eyes.

Before Kuro can start sleeping there is a knock at the door, Rogue lies back down and acts asleep, Kuro brings his feet off the bed and forces himself sit right in the chair before saying "hello".

The door opens and Jiro walks in, before Kuro can say anything his father says "Kuro, you have a mission, and you will do well not to miss this one. Namely because I am your partner for it." Kuro nods putting his jacket on and whispers to Rogue "I will see ya around nee-san."

Kuro then walks to the door and leaves the room. Jiro then says to Rogue who is still trying to pretend to be asleep "Hey, Miss Newman, the divine church wants you back there ASAP, they have sent some people to help you back to Neudaiz. They have orders to take you if you are awake or not."

(Guardian Colony, Spaceport)

Kuro now full equipped having gone back to his room is waiting for Jiro who had said he had to get the mission brief from the HQ. Kuro knew that Jiro probably had gone to get the brief but also knew Jiro was probably on his fifth cigarette by now. Sure Kuro had learn to put up with it by now but the fact his father was a serious chain smoker was annoying, and to make it worse Kuro had found out that Jiro didn't even stop smoking during his fights. The master of the 4 swords would even stop half way through a fight to light another cigarette if he had a spare second. Finally after 20 minutes of waiting Jiro walks along 'surprising' lighting up again. Before he can take his first drag Kuro appears beside him and steals the cigarette saying "I'm on this mission as well and you will not smoke around me."

Jiro gives a look which intends to say 'give back my smoke or I kill you' but Kuro just reads it as 'give it back' Kuro breaks Jiro's stare and says "so where is this mission taking place, I want to get this over with quickly."

Jiro takes the mission docs out of his jacket and scans them saying "Moatboon."

Kuro walks to the transport to Moatboon leaving Jiro searching his jacket, before calling out to Kuro, who is now waving a packet of cigarettes at his father "KURO, GIVE THEM BACK" Jiro runs after his son.

(Moatboon, Endurm collective facility)

Kuro stands in the doorway to the facility waiting from Jiro to open it, they had been to there for over an hour and no matter what they tried the door wasn't opening. Jiro had resorted to trying to hack it but was now finding that near impossible due to the high level encryption codes that were been used. Kuro getting annoyed asks Jiro "Is this place wired to blow or not?"

Jiro brings up the base blue prints and scans over them before saying "not as far as this shows… why?"

Kuro draws his claymore and steps away from the door before saying "I'm going to use the Photon Wave to blast the fuck out of this door"

Jiro quickly says "Don't… I told you the photon wave is not to be used unless it is absolutely necessary. And this isn't that time. Plus watch your mouth, annoyance is no reason to use obscenities"

Kuro drives the blade of his sword into the ground out of annoyance before saying "then what the hell are we going to do?"

Jiro thinks for a second before drawing 2 of his blades. He stands in front of the door and says "Forbidden Sword Arts, 4 Sword Style – Blade Rush"

In the time it takes for Kuro to blink Jiro slashes the door using all 4 swords, the door just collapses and falls into a pile of rubble on the floor. Despite having seen the move done any number of times before Kuro is still in awe at it. Kuro had become any number of times better but he knew he was still at least 10 stages behind that of Jiro. After a few seconds Kuro shakes off his awe and follows Jiro into the building.

The two walk around the building following the endless passageways looking for the control room, but finding only empty rooms and dead ends. After searching for close to an hour they finally find a room that holds hope for them, it is locked by another encryption code. Jiro goes the do his move again but Kuro stop him and says "this one is mine" Drawing his beam sabers Kuro says "Forbidden Sword Arts, 2 Sword Style". Jiro looks on in amusement as the door collapses into nothing but a pile of rubble. When the dust has settled Jiro walks past Kuro and into the room, Kuro deactivates his beam swords and attaches them back to his belt before joining his father.

As the enter the room Kuro stops in shock he sees how big the room is, the room seems to stretch for more than a mile, but what shocks him even more is that the room is full of hundreds if not thousands of deactivated Casts. Jiro starts walking through the crowd before calling to Kuro well pointing up to a walk way "Kuro, find out how to get up there. I think the control room might be somewhere up there."

Kuro nods and runs through the crowd keeping his eyes on the walkway hoping to find what he needs. After nearly a mile Kuro finally sees a set of stairs there lead up, looking back along the room he sees that it continues to go on for another mile or so. Kuro activates his radio and says to Jiro "I have found a way up, head into the room for about a mile and you will find some stairs. I am going to walk along to the end of the room on the walk way see if the control center is down there."

Jiro just says "Acknowledged" before cutting the transmission. Kuro climbs the stairs to the walkway and continues his search.

Jiro opens the back of the head of one of the casts and force activates it. The Unit wakes up and looks around for a second and focuses on Jiro before reaching for it's gun but doesn't find anything. With not finding any weapons it launches at Jiro and tries to strangle him, the human just draws one of his swords and cuts the cast in half. Jiro then cuts off the Casts head before taking the CPU from its head, he takes a mini computer from his pocket and connects the CPU to it. Jiro gets annoyed when most of the CPU data appears to be corrupt, ripping it from his computer and slamming it to the floor. Jiro calls Kuro and says "Son, be careful, if you accidentally activate one of these casts destroy it, and quickly."

Jiro hears his son say "received, I will continue my search. But this place is huge, I recon 3 maybe 4 miles long."

The transmission cuts out and Jiro walks cautiously through the endless numbers of casts for nearly 15 minutes before Kuro contacts him saying "Jiro, I have found the control room, but all the data on the computers are corrupted. I'm not very good with these things so I will need your help"

Jiro smiles inwardly and says "I will be there as soon as possible, just don't touch…"

Before Jiro can finish his sentence an alarm goes off with a loud speaker saying "INTRUDER ALERT, UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO THE MAIN SERVER, SECURITY CASTS ACTIVATE!"

Jiro looks around him as the most of the casts around him start to activate, he asks to Kuro "what the fuck did you do?"

He hears a nervous laugh on the other end of the comms link before Kuro says "I did nothing, I just tried to access the computer"

Jiro taking out 2 of his swords shouts at his son "KURO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? I AM FACING DOWN LIKE A MILLION CASTS HERE! FUCK IT, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST UNDO WHAT EVER YOU DID, AND QUICKLY"

Jiro cuts off the transmission and gets into his fighting stance before saying "Forbidden Sword Arts, 4 Sword Style – Tornado Strike".

(With Kuro)

Kuro pushing every button on the computer in front of him screams in frustration as all he is doing seems to be just activating more and more of the casts in the room. Finally having enough smashes the computer with his fist. He runs out of the door and looks down to see thousands of active Casts, which are activating each other. Kuro draws his claymore and jumps down from the walkway, cutting a Cast in half as he drops, he then spins on the spot and slices all the Casts around him in half before ripping the necklace from around his neck and forcing the orb into a slot on the hilt of the blade, the blade is engulfed with an overwhelming amount of Photon energy. He raises the Sword in the air before contacting Jiro saying "get your old ass close to one of the sides and out of the centre of the room… I am using the Photon Wave. It will clear a path for us."

Without waiting for a reply Kuro slams the blade down on the floor, as it hits a small wave of photon wave is released. Each inch the wave travels it gets bigger, within a few feet the wave is half the height of the room and at least 10 feet wide and still continuing to grow. The Wave continues directly down the room ripping apart anything it hits without exception. Kuro thinks to himself as he continues to watch the photon wave cause it's destruction 'so this is what it is really like. I understand now why Jiro told me it was a forbidden move, my families' ultimate attack is also the ultimate killer move. Why is it at every step I regret returning to this family?'

Kuro forces the tip of his sword into the ground before kneeling down removing the weights from his legs, placing them carefully on the ground. Kuro pulls his sword from the ground and begins running in the direction his attack went killing any Cast that was stupid enough to have moved back into his path. Within 5 minutes Kuro meets up with Jiro who looks extremely shaken up, Jiro takes a small knife from his pocket when he sees Kuro run past and slashes straight down his trouser legs cutting the weights on his legs away, when his weights hit the floor they force the ground to crack. Jiro quickly catches up to Kuro, both of them taking out any Cast which gets in there way, but the path is still somewhat clear from the Photon Wave.

(Outside)

Kuro breaths heavily leaning over with is hands on his knees, Jiro stands by him looking very annoyed before shouting "DAMN IT KURO, YOU NEARLY GOT US BOTH KILLED"

Jiro grabs Kuro by the collar and continues to shout in his face "YOU ARE TOTALLY USELESS, I MEAN I BRING YOU ON A MISSION WHERE THERE SHOULD BE NO FIGHTING INVOLVED AND SOME HOW YOU SCREW IT UP."

Jiro pushes Kuro to the floor and continues still "AND WHATS MORE, PROVING ONCE AGAIN YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT, YOU DESTORYED THIS PLACE, THIS WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR BRAIN CAN COMPREHEND, I'VE HAD ENOUGH."

Jiro turns and walks away into the desert, Kuro gets to his feet and shouts as loudly as he can to Jiro "BAKA, IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS A FUCKING VIRUS IN THE SYSTEM THAT SET EVERYTHING OFF!"

Kuro turns away and heads to the flyer. Jiro hearing what Kuro said thinks to himself 'no it wasn't, it was you Kuro, the only data I got from the CPU data was that all the casts there were security bots, what set them off was the alarm which you tripped messing up the access codes to the system. You Kuro have just screwed up 5 years of research'

Jiro continues to walk not looking back, and not caring that Kuro leaves with the only flyer.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Cain join Ethan as they travel to Neudaiz on a mission to protect the Divine Maiden after the church receives a letter revealing a plan to kill the maiden. The mission seems to be going well until they find out who is plotting her death

Next time in Episode 20 – Shadows of the Past part 1

* * *

DcD signing out 


	20. Episode 20 The Mission Begins

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Jiro raid a former endurm collective base in search of information. After a small mishap the facility guards become active and attack the 2 guardians. Thanks to Kuro using his Photon Wave technique the 2 are able to escape from the facility

* * *

Episode 20 – Shadows Of The Past - Part1 – The Mission Begins

Kuro sits in his still shared room with Cain, Kuro with his feet up on the table well eating his food, he had just gotten back from a mission. Cain on the other hand is lying on his bed, he says to Kuro who looks like he is about to collapse "Tri, you need to take it easy, I mean in the last week alone you have been on more missions than I have taken overall."

Kuro stops eating and looks down at the table before saying in a tired monotone voice "I don't need to rest, I need to get better… more powerful. If I do that I will not mess up again."

Cain moves so he is sitting on his bed and says "Kuro, you need to stop thinking about that mission, it was over a week ago and you made a simple mistake that Jiro over reacted to. You were inexperienced in that situation because it was your first time on a real mission. What you need to do is learn from your mistakes so you don't repeat them again."

Kuro picks up his fork and goes to take a bite of his food before the computer bleeps indicating there is a message. Cain quickly gets up and checks it before saying "Eat up quickly Tri, we have a mission"

(briefing room)

Ethan and Nav are sitting at a table. Ethan has a worried look on his face but Nav is remaining calm, Ethan says "We can not ignore this headmaster, this needs to be taken with the highest priority. S rank guardians only."

"I agree Ethan but most of are S Rank guardians are else where. You are the only one left on the colony, other than you there are only a hand full of A ranks, less than a dozen B ranks and the rest are C and D ranks. Jiro is no where to be found, Leo and Tonnio won't be back from there meeting with Tyler for another 3 days, Kura like his father has once again disappeared."

Ethan sighs an asks "what about Hyuga?"

Nav shakes his head and says "he is already assigned to locating the potential assassins, along with Saburo we received reports that they may be on Parum. Lumia is leading heading up the external guards. You Ethan along with 3 other Guardians will be protecting the Maiden herself."

Ethan knowing the mission is highly import for more reasons then one says "I understand headmaster, who will be the 3 guardians joining me in the body guarding duty?"

Nav passes 2 files from the table to Ethan who looks at the names on them 'Nosawa, Kuro' and 'Hiro, Cain'. Ethan not completely happy says to Nav "headmaster there are only 2 files here, and they are both rookies. Not ready for a job of this level."

Nav just simply says "they are capable, Kuro was trained well in the forbidden sword arts by Jiro, and Cain is a fine sharpshooter, one of the best we have. As for the 3rd they will meet you on the planet when you arrive at the church of the divine maiden. You are to protect her at all times, but let her continue with her day to day activities."

Ethan nods still not completely happy with what was said, Ethan then asks Nav "what of the other problem?"

Nav becomes suddenly more serious than he was before saying "currently 200 guardians are MIA, and 150 are dead. Who ever or what ever is doing this is good at covering their tracks. This threat on the Maidens life could not come at a worse time. We are down to less than 30 of are former numbers."

Ethan nods and leaves the room. Before he gets through the door Nav says to Ethan "do not let your personal feelings get in the way of the mission"

(Spaceport to Neudaiz)

Kuro yawns loudly and leans against a wall before saying "Hawk, what do you know about this mission then? You never actually told me."

Cain adjusting his quiver on his back says "the message said nothing except for us to meet Ethan here. I assume that he will have the mission details."

Kuro adjusts his jacket before saying "How troublesome, what is the point of sending us on a mission and not even telling us what the hell we are going to be doing."

With the 2 not paying attention to what is going on around them they do not see Ethan walking up to them holding a large mission folder. He hears the end of Kuro's statement and says "The Head office never sends anyone on a mission without telling them the details."

The 2 rookies turn around to see Ethan standing there as he continues what he is saying "you mission is to team with me to protect the divine maiden. We received a report saying that someone attempted to assassinate the maiden last night in her sleep. She was lucky, if rogue had not been there chances are that the maiden would have been killed."

Kuro thinks to himself 'Rogue saved her, she must be getting stronger.' Ethan continues with the briefing "now you two are lucky, this mission is an S class mission, rookies like you usually don't get to go on these missions. We will be guarding the maiden directly, we are not to interfere with her everyday duties but we are to keep her safe at all costs."

Cain nods and Kuro asks "isn't this mission something S class guardians should be doing?"

Ethan answers "yes, but at the moment all are S class guardians are out on missions. You two are the highest rank guardians available."

Cain confused says "how is it that we are ranked high? We are D rank aren't we?"

Ethan passes Cain a folder which he opens. Cain says "what the? I'm a C rank? When did that happen?"

Ethan then gives Kuro a folder, Kuro opens it and says "so I'm an B rank. I wasn't expecting that."

Ethan says "normally you would both still be D rank guardians but because of the intense training you both went through your starting rank was C. Kuro in the last 10 days you have been assigned 15 missions. 1 S rank, 2 A rank, 5 B rank, 7 C rank and 0 D rank. You have also undertaken in the same period 50 free missions, almost triple the number of any other Guardian who became a Guardian the same time as you. The free missions break down as such, 5 S rank, 15 A rank, 10 B rank, 5 C rank and 5 D rank. Because of the amount of missions you have undertaken in asuch a small amount of time it has given you your current rank.

Cain you have been assigned to 12 mission in the last 10 days. 0 S rank, 2 A rank, 5 B rank, 3 C rank and 2 D rank. You have undertaken 15 free missions, 0 S rank, 0 A rank, 12 B rank, 3 C rank, 0 D rank. You have both proven you have earned your current ranks and have proven you have mission experience"

Kuro passes his folder back to Ethan and asks "so your obviously in charge here since you are a Super S rank, what is the plan?"

Ethan thinks for a second before saying "I haven't got one yet, we are meeting are forth team member down on the planet so once I know who that is a plan can be formulated"

Kuro standing up straight asks "who is the final team member?"

Ethan shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't know, Headmaster Nav wouldn't tell me"

Kuro sighs and says "it can't be helped, lets just get this over with"

Ethan nods and walks into the hub of the space port followed by Cain and Kuro.

(Neudaiz, Church of the Divine Maiden)

Ethan enters the church and is greeted whole heartedly by the representatives of the church and they direct the 3 guardians towards the main meeting chamber. As the 3 enter they are greeted by the maiden herself, Ethan smiles when he sees her and it is obvious that both he and the maiden hold back there greeting to a mere hand shake. The maiden greets both Kuro and Cain before taking her seat, and directing the 3 guardians to do the same. Ethan starts out by saying "Maiden, it is an honour that you would greet us personally."

Obviously wanting to drop the formalities the maiden says "Ethan there is no need for such formalities from you, or the members of your team. I thank you for agreeing to this mission. I'm afraid Maya is currently busy training a Miss Callus at the moment to join us, so the start of your mission you will have to be one member down."

A smile creeps across his face and he thinks 'so we get another S-Rank, hopefully it will be enough.' Before saying "that is not a problem Maiden, we will work extra hard until Maya joins us."

The maiden smiles and stands before saying "would you care to be shown around? It is beneficial that you all know the lay out of this location so you can do our job efficiently."

Both Kuro and Cain say at the same time "thank you maiden."

The 3 guardians rise before the maiden calls one of the nearby Newman children and says "please escort Mr Nosawa and Mr Hiro on a tour of this facility."

She looks up at Ethan and says "Ethan I request that you start your mission right away well they are on there tour."

Ethan nods and stands with the maiden well the Newman child leads Kuro and Cain out of the room. The maiden leaves the meeting chamber followed by Ethan, they enter a chamber to the side before Ethan says "Karren, how have been?"

Karren sits down in a chair and motions Ethan to sit as well before saying "I have been alright, but this assassination business is starting to get to me. I hope that you will do just as good of job as you did for my sister when she was in the same position."

Karren notices the genuine smile that comes over Ethan's face before he stands up and says "10 years ago, right after we defeated the seed I told you that I would do anything to protect those I care about."

Karren places her hand on top of Ethan's who continues saying "and I would do anything to protect my wife."

(Training yard)

Rogue breathing heavily focuses some tech power into her hand before saying "Inferno Fire Blast"

2 fire balls are sent from her hand hitting a target across the yard from her, she thinks to herself 'I still can't hit that centre, I need to try harder. I was only lucky to have saved the maiden'.

(Flash back – night before)

Rogue makes her way out of the room and begins to wander the halls in search of the kitchen as she had not eaten for at least 24 hours. After getting a small snack and a glass of water Rogue heads back to her room. As she walks down the dark corridors she hears the words "be careful not to make any sounds, the maidens room is this way."

A second voice can be heard "ok, but I get to stab her."

She walks down the hall way slowly as she listens to the sound of footsteps. Rogue peers round a corner to see a door slowly close with a night guard unconscious by the door. She quickly skips over to the door and places her ear on the door to listen to the movement inside the room. Rogue can't hear much so steps back from the door for a moment, she then notices the symbol of light on the door. "The mark of light" she whispers "that's the symbol of the church and the maiden, this must be the maidens room"

She opens the door slowly and see's a pair of shadowy figures standing by a door way at the opposite end of the room. She watches as they slowly open the room, as they do Rogue can see that it's the chamber of the maiden and can see the maiden asleep in her bed.

The shadowy figures gather at the side of the bed as one pulls out a dagger. The figure wielding the dagger goes to stab the maiden but stops as they both hear sound of a plate and cup mashing on the floor and the quick movement of footsteps. They both turn their head to face the entrance of the room as they hear the words "Zonde Restrict"

Rogue launches herself towards them with a large ball of electricity in her hand which lights up the room as she forces it into the chest of one of the two assassins knocking him out instantly. The second temporarily blinded by the blast yells out in pain. The maiden at this moment wakes up and is shocked by sight of two masked strangers in her room. The second masked figure now able to see calls out in anger "you bitch" and charges at Rogue, Rogue without looking extends her right arm in the direction of the charging figure and says "Ice Prison"

She then fires a concentrated barta blast into the chest of the figure which causes him to go flying backwards and smashes him into a wall at the other end of the room with tremendous force, as he hits the wall he is then encased in ice. The maiden still in shock from the events which had just transpired sits up in her bed as Rogue lowers her arm and a group of the maiden's night guards charge into the room. "Are you ok Maiden, are you hurt?"

One of the guards says with noticeable concern in his voice. "I'm fine, thanks to the quick actions of young Rogue here".

The guards gather the two unconscious men and remove them from the maiden's private chamber.

(flash back ends)

Again she brings her arm up and focuses her power into her and before again saying "Inferno Fire Blast"

This time only one fire ball comes out and heads directly towards the centre of the target. Before it hits the target a blur appears in the line of fire making a vertical slicing motion, Rogue watches as her fire ball is cut in half. She looks up and focuses her eyes on the figure standing in front of the target, the moment she notices who it is she whispers 'Kuro' before running over and hugging him. She asks him "what are you doing here?"

She hears him laugh before saying "that's a fine way to say hi, but I will answer your question, I am here because I am on a mission. Me, Cain and Ethan along with someone called Maya are to protect the maiden."

Rogue releases Kuro from the hug and says "oh, so how have you been?"

Kuro scratches the back of his head and says "I can't complain what about you? Your training going well?"

Rogue puts on a fake smiles and says "I'm great, my training couldn't be going any better."

Kuro hears Cain shout "hey, Tri, get a move on, we have to finish this quickly and get a start on are mission!!!"

Kuro just waves his hand to Cain indicating that he heard him. Rogue still trying to keep up her fake smiles says "you best get going, I still have a lot of training to do today."

Kuro knowing that rogue is faking the smile just says "Rogue Nee-san, take it easy ok, you won't get any better if you are completely worn out."

Kuro jogs over to Cain and their guide to continue the tour.

Unbeknownst to anyone a shadowy figure stands watching what is happening hidden away out of sight.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – the Untold Legacy

The Mission Continues smoothly until the rumoured attack on the maiden actually takes place.

Next time in Episode 21 – Shadow of the Past Part 2 – Attack on the Maiden

* * *

DcD signing out 


	21. Episode 21 Attack on the Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, but I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story.

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Cain team with Ethan on a mission to protect the Divine Maiden, upon there arrival Kuro and Cain are taken on a tour of the church where Kuro goes to see Rogue. Unknown to the group they are been watched by an unidentified person.

* * *

Episode 21 – Shadows of the Past part 2 – Attack on the Maiden

2 days had passed since the Kuro, Cain and Ethan had taken on the task of guarding the maiden. Maya who was now staying at the church at the same time as training Dawn had joined them on occasions. Ethan despite the fact that there was now a very formidable group guarding the maiden he wanted Leo and Tonnio to join them quickly. He had received a message from them that morning saying that they were on there way and would be there before the day was through. Knowing they were on there way made Ethan feel relaxed but he still refused to leave Karrens side longer than a few minutes. Kuro on the other hand was more than relaxed, he was serious about his job but he was not worried about any attackers believing that he could take anyone. Cain remained alert constantly, he knew he had to keep an eye open and spot any threats early so that he would stand a chance using his bow. During the last few months Cain had taken on fighting with a beam saber so he had a close range weapon but he still felt more comfortable using his bow and fighting at a distance.

The maiden taking her usual time to train rogue is out in the training court, Kuro is sitting furthest away from the maiden, watching closely, there was always a lot of Newmans that used the divine churches training grounds and anyone of them could be the assassin. Cain standing on the roof of the church watches carefully for any unusual movement, but had seen none so far. Ethan was with the Maiden directly so he could act in time to take a shot from a sniper. Maya at he other side of the training court is with Dawn teaching her different healing techniques. Over the last 10 days Dawn had taken on the job as a field medic, she had known her fighting skills were minimal so she had taken on the roll of a medic since her healing techs were of a high grade. Rogue now practising her Zonde Attacks impresses Kuro with every movement. Karren was explaining to Rogue about ways in which she could manipulate the different attacks to create more powerful version. Rogue had already done this to use her attacks like 'Infernal Fire Blast' and 'Zonde Restrict' but this time the training was about attacking on a wider scale with a more devastating attack.

Cain scans the area again and notices someone slowly moving closer to where the maiden is, Cain had seen the guy come in and had watched him start at one end of the courtyard and move closer to the Maiden every chance he got. He radio's Ethan and says "squad leader, I have a guy in my sights, he has been here all morning and has been slowly moving towards the Maidens position since he got here."

Ethan looks over the courtyard and sees the guy in question on the move, Ethan radios both Kuro and Cain and says "that guy isn't Newman, apprehend him."

Before either Cain or Kuro can make a move the guy breaks into a run taking out a beam saber towards the maiden. Ethan moves into the line of attack drawing his own beam saber but before the attack can take place an ice sphere erects around the maiden, trapping Ethan as well. They hear Rogue say "stay in there, I will deal with this guy"

Rogue brings her arm up to attack but before she can finish focusing an arrow impales through the side of the attackers head. He falls to the floor and Cain appears there using his fast step. Kuro runs up and checks the body. He looks up at Cain and says "Ethan was right" he pushes the body from the position it is in revealing that the attack is a cast. Cain looks curiously at the cast before him and says "this makes no sense! I saw him using Foie. Casts can't do that right?"

Kuro lifts up the sleeves of the cast to show a mini flame thrower attached to the wrists of the casts. Kuro stands up and rogue releases her Ice sphere from around the Maiden and Ethan. Ethan checks the body and takes the CPU from the Cast and uses his mini computer to access the data from it. He just says to Kuro and Cain "this doesn't tell me anything, most the data is corrupted."

Ethan takes a few seconds to think but is interrupted by an alarm going off followed by a number of Casts barging into the courtyard, most of the Newmans there including Maya and Dawn run over to where the Maiden is and prepare to defend her. Kuro activates his 2 beam Sabers and stands ready and Cain readies another arrow moving into position to defend the maiden. Kuro watches the the casts move into position before saying to Cain "kick there asses, those bastards are the Casts from the facility me and Jiro raided before. They have the same crappy endurm collective emblem on there shoulder."

Cain looses the arrow he had ready sending it through the head of the one of the Casts. Cain looks over and smiles towards the others before preparing his next arrow, Ethan draws his handgun firing randomly into the casts. Kuro hears rogue's voice mixed with a number of other voices say "FOIE" before a number of fire balls fly passed his head. Kuro watches the fireballs hit there targets before he charges in dodging the random shots around him. Before he can get there the cast army all activate there beam swords, but it doesn't deter Kuro from his task. Kuro slashs down 2 of the casts before saying "Forbidden Sword Arts – 2 Sword Style – Blade Rush" Kuro slashes about randomly for just a few moments before standing ready to strike as 10 of the Casts fall apart. Kuro is forced to retreat back as more casts arrive quickly fill the gap he made. Ethan remains back with the Maiden firing more shots into the crowd of Casts. The number of casts increases quickly as they start to advance on the maidens defenders, by the time the Casts get half way across the yard they stop all taking out there guns and aiming towards the defenders. Cain fires another arrow taking out his 20th target before one of the Casts fires at him, hitting him in the shoulder, Cain falls to the fall hurt. Kuro scrambles over to the defenders and says to Ethan "god damn it, there is so many, in this confined space we can't beat them all." Dawn crouches over Cain healing his wound.

Out of the crowd of Casts a single Red Cast moves to the front, Ethan stares in disbelieve so does Karren as they recognise him. Kuro and Rogue hear Ethan whisper "Renvolt Magashi!"

Magashi walks forward towards the group defending the maiden before saying "Ah Mr Waber, how nice to see you again after 10 years. And Miss Erra or is it Miss Mikuna? What ever it is it is nice to see you both again."

Ethan grips his beam sword tightly and charges forward at Magashi, The Cast side steps the attack from Ethan and punches him away back to the defenders. Magashi then says "Maiden you shall come with me. Your presence is required by my master."

Karren takes out her staff and readies to defend herself, Kuro and Rogue move in front of the maiden to protect her. Magashi clicks his fingers and his cast army prepare to fire. Magashi says "Maiden, surrender to me and these fools will live. If not then they shall all die. You have 10 seconds to give me your answer."

Kuro shouts "Magashi-teme, you will not have the maiden!"

Kuro is stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turns his head slightly to see it is the maiden she then says "Renvolt, do not hurt these innocent people, I will go willingly"

Rogue shocked starts to say "Maiden no…"

but she is stopped by Karren shaking her head. She walks forward until she is directly in front of Magashi. He gives a robotic grin before lodging his fist into her stomach forcing her unconscious with the pain. Magashi picks up the limp body of the maiden and places she over his shoulder before saying to his Casts forces "KILL THEM ALL"

He then walks off into the crowd of Casts. Just before the army of casts can fire Rogue Slams her hand to the floor and says "SHIELD BARTA"

a gigantic ice shield covers the defenders and takes the full attack from the casts as they fire there weapon. To Rogues dismay the shield collapse after the attack. Ethan getting to his feet says to Kuro "comes with me, we are going after Renvolt"

he turns to Cain who is now ready to fight again and says "you stay here, take out those Casts and protect these people."

Turning to rogue "Rogue you do the same."

He now turns to Maya who is tending to some of the people who were wounded in the original assault of Casts and says "Maya contact headmaster Nav, tell him what has happened, tell him to send reinforcements quickly"

Ethan then nods to Kuro and leads him out via a back entrance to the courtyard. Cain watches to 2 leave before stepping forward in a cocky manner notching and arrow before saying "this is going to be fun" he looses the arrow hitting his target directly in the head.

(With Kuro and Ethan)

The two had picked up Magashi's trail heading into the forest, but what disturbed the two most was that running through the streets of Ohtoku City they had found the Cast army to be so much bigger than they had thought, the army had taken control of the entire city. Many Newmans were dead in the streets and a number of guardians were dead. Ethan had found it difficult not to search for his little sister, but the thought of Karren been taken was still in his head and he had wanted to find and save her no matter what. As the duo run through the forest they hear something nearby, dispite what they can hear they do not slow there pace, they continue to chase down Magashi. Ethan had revealed to Kuro shortly after leaving the training grounds that he had placed a homing device on Magashi so that they could track him. This had just made Kuro smile knowing they wouldn't have to search hard for him. They again hear the noises nearby and again ignore them, but this time a beast jumps out of the undergrowth and pounces Kuro. Ethan stops for a second but Kuro shouts "GO, GET THAT BASTARD AND SAVE THE MAIDEN"

Ethan continues running and Kuro punches the stomach of the beast multiple times before throwing it off him. Kuro gets up drawing his beam sabers and says "lets see what you have

beast boy!"

The beast remains down on all 4's and growls at Kuro before charging in

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro's fight with the Beast warrior gets underway as Ethan continues his chase of Renvolt Magashi.

Next time in Episode 22 – Shadows of the Past Part 3 – The battle begins

* * *

DcD signing out 


	22. Episode 22 The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in the story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

After been attacked by a Cast in disguise The Maiden and her defends battled an Army of Casts, resulting in them been over powered. Magashi makes himself known to Ethan and Karren before Taking the maiden and running. Kuro and Ethan escape and give chase to Magashi. During the Chase Kuro is attacked by a beast.

* * *

Episode 22 – Shadow of the Past part 3 – The Battle Begins

Kuro readies himself as the beast charges in, hoping to finish this quickly Kuro slashes hard at the beast but it dodges and punches Kuro hard in the face. The force of the shot forces Kuro to lose his balance slightly, but that is not good enough for the beast and he rapidly jabs Kuro in the stomach and chest multiple times before kicking him away. Kuro lands on the floor hard rolling several metres before using his arm strength to flip himself in to the air well still rolling. Kuro lands on his feet and breaths heavily, he thinks to himself 'damn that guy punches him and moves stupidly fast. I could barely keep track of his movements. But I can easily still take him.' The beast returns to all his stance on all 4's before saying "Me see not why Vlad worry about you. Me kill you now"

He growls before charging in again. Kuro smirk and shout " FORBIDDEN SWORD ARTS – TWO SWORD STYLE - ULTIMATE DEFENCE – WHIRLWIND"

Kuro starts spinning with rapidly increasing pace, by the time the beast realises what is happening is unable to stop, hitting the whirlwind and receiving multiple slash wounds, The beast is sent backwards but it lands on it's feet. Kuro stops spinning and says "don't underestimate me, I am Kuro master of the TriSword and master of the forbidden sword arts."

The Beast relaxes and growls well saying "Me see, Master was right, he say you are dangerous and me see why. Me must now fight seriously"

The beast drops to all 4's again as his hands shine with photons and his hands are covered by photon fist weapons. Kuro changes to a defensive stance before smirking and saying "so do I have the pleasure of finding out the name of my attacker or are you just a nameless nobody."

The beast charges without answering, Kuro moves out of the way before the attack can hit and the beast punches the floor. As the floor is hit a shock wave is sent out and causing a mini earthquake and the ground cracks in all directions around where the beast hits the floor. Kuro just manages to keep his balance and takes a few steps backwards retaking his defensive stance. The beast stands up slowly, his eyes now glowing red, his arms just dangle like they are boneless at the side of him. He lets out a loud howl before saying in a more normal way rather than the primitive way he was speaking before "I am Mordakai, Elite Guard seat 2. Now prepare to die"

Mordakai charges in and attempts to punch Kuro again, this time in hopes of avoiding the earth quake Kuro uses his Beam sabers to force Mordakai's arms into the air. Despite this Mordakai just smirks before forcing his arms down, Kuro only just dodges out of the way avoiding the club like attack but is unable to avoid the resulting earthquake once Mordakai's fists hit the floor. The quake causes Kuro to lose his balance and Mordakai punches Kuro hard in the stomach sending him flying backyards several feet once again. Before Kuro can land on the floor the beast moving as fast as he can gets behind Kuro and uses both fists to hammer Kuro to the floor. As Kuro lands the floor cracks and leaves a small crater around him. Mordakai licks his lips and picks Kuro up by the collar of his shirt. Kuro laughs just slightly feeling pain coursing through his entire body before saying "you're a swift bitch ain't ya Morda-teme".

Mordakai annoyed by Kuro's words punches the guardian as hard as he can in the stomach causing Kuro to cough up blood, the blood sprays slightly on to Mordakai's face who is not bothered in the slightest by it. The beast throws Kuro to the side of him and goes to walk away before hearing Kuro say "don't you… walk aw…away from me morda-teme"

The elite beast turns around and watches as Kuro struggles to his feet picking up his beams swords and returns to his defensive stance.

(With Ethan)

Ethan uses his beam saber to cut away a lot of the undergrowth so that he can get through without much trouble. He checks the tracker to see how far Renvolt is ahead of him and is relieved to see the Cast has stopped so he is able to gain ground on him. But doesn't take any pleasure in thinking of reasons why he stopped and speeds up his pace as much as he can.

(Else where in the forest)

Vlad siting on the branch of a tree watches as Ethan runs by cutting away anything in his path. The Ex-Guardian smiles and jumps down and speaks into his communicator saying "Magashi, you were right Ethan is on his way, I will leave him to you, I appear to have another problem to deal with."

Vlad turns off his communicator without waiting for a reply, he stands still as if waiting before drawing his beam sword bringing it up to the side of his head to parry a sword attack. He says "nice to see you again old man"

The attacker steps back and says with humour layering his voice "you never change, just as cocky as always"

Vlad turns to the face the guy before saying "Against you, no that would be insulting for of us both. I must be serious against you Jiro of the 4 Swords."

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro continues his battle with Mordakai taking the fight to the next level. Ethan finally catches up with Magashi and starts his real attempt to save Karren. Jiro and Vlad begin their fight. Well Cain, Rogue, Dawn and Maya continue to fight with the Cast army.

Next time on Episode 23 – Shadows of the Past part 4 - Against the Odds

* * *

DcD Signing out


	23. Episode 23 Against the Odds

Disclaimer: I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro's fight with the beast warrior Mordakai does not start well as he is beaten severally. Ethan continues his chase of Magashi. Unknown to the 2 guardians Vlad is watching there movements but he is attacked mysteriously by Jiro of the 4 Swords.

* * *

Episode 23 – Shadows of the Past Part 4 – Against the Odds

(With Jiro)

Jiro stands with 1 of his beam sabers active staring down Vlad. The ex-guardian smirks and says "This time I shall beat you, I will beat you no matter what it takes."

He brings his left hand up in front of his face before saying "Seal Release Level 1 approved, SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 1 COMPLETE"

Jiro takes a knife from his pocket and slices the weights from each of his legs. He then throws the knife into a nearby tree and lifts his right arm in front of his face and says "SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 1 APPROVED, SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 1 COMPLETE".

Vlad steps back scared as Jiro laughs loudly and says "yes, I to have the seal. But this is the first time I have ever used it. Now we will see who the best is truly."

Jiro draws his second beam saber and disappears reappearing in front of Vlad, shouting "FORBIDDEN SWORD ARTS - 4 SWORD STYLE – Reckless Strikes"

Vlad Brings his beam saber up and parries ever slash from the attack. Vlad not caring at this moment what happens punches at Jiro even though he is using the attack, to Jiro's surprise the fist hits him in the cheek and sends him backwards slightly, stopping the flurry of attacks. Vlad looks at his arm and sees more than 20 different slash marks on it, he lowers his arm to his side and lets the blood drip freely smiling like it is nothing. He wipes some blood from his hands on his shirt before saying to Jiro "if you want to beat me you are going to have to work harder than that, I am more than a thousand times more powerful than when we first met. Now if you don't mind I want to end this quickly so I am going to take it to the next level".

Jiro smiles and says "fine then I will do the same"

Both at the same time say "SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 2 APPROVED, SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 2 COMPLETE".

Both swordsmen charge each other there blades clashing repeatedly, with the force of each clash the ground around them starts to break up but neither of them give the other an inch.

(Back at the training grounds)

Cain uses fast step to dodge a number of shots from the Cast army before firing multiple arrows into the casts. Rogue creates an Ice wall in front of her before firing a foie spell into the ground to force herself into the air, she lands in the midst of the Casts her hands covered in tech power. As she lands she gets into a fighting stance which consists of her feet shoulder width apart with her right foot slightly in front of her left. Her right hand is out in front palm flat, and her left hand by her waist. She strikes her first target directly with just a flat palm, but it is enough, the cast crumbles to a pile of scrap metal, she repeats the process multiple times, all the Casts she hits ending in the same state. Rogue again uses her Foie attack to launch her out of the combat as a number of different techs hit the Casts from the other defenders. As Rogue lands she creates a small shield and hides behind it as Cain joins her. He says to her after catching his breath "we can't win, there is to many of them."

Rogue moves out to the side of the Shield and fires a couple of foie's then returns and says "your right… we have already taken down over 200 of them but for everyone we take down 5 more take it's place."

Cain moves out to the side and fire a few arrows then returns behind the shield as Dawn drags an injured Newman to the safety of it and says "we can't win here, we need to withdraw."

She takes out her staff and starts healing the Newman. Cain goes to notch another arrow but finds that there is no more left in his quiver except for his special arrow used for the spirit shot. He says "this is just shit, how the hell are we expected to win."

Rogue shakes her head as the few remaining defenders start to gather behind the shield. Maya says breathing heavily says "we have to retreat for now. There are only 9 of us left here."

Cain kneels down and opens his photon storage taking out a set of Zonde Arrows and fills his Quiver with them and says "I will provide cover for you guys." Maya nods and helps pick up the Newman Dawn was healing pointing towards the exit Kuro and Ethan used saying "we'll exit through there."

Rogue watches as everyone else bar Cain leaves then says "I'm staying" Cain smiles and uses Fast step to move away from the shield and starts firing randomly into the casts. Rogue takes a deep breath and moves to the side of her shield before shouting "INFERNAL TORNADO"

Rogue runs into the army of casts as the tech power in her hands turns to fire, she slams her hands on the ground and the ground erupts with a huge fire tornado which begins to sweep through the army of casts taking out dozens at a time. When she lands she starts focus her tech power for another attack. Within a few seconds she can feel her power reserves starting to swell up, she says trying to focus the power into her hand "Flame Cannon" but to her horror nothing happens. She tries again but nothing happens, she thinks to herself 'what the hell is wrong. I have the tech power, I can feel it in side me' Rogue is forces to dodge a number of shots which she does with difficulty which makes her think again 'what is happening, my whole body feels like it weights a ton' Cain appears in front of her using his fast steps and fires a few arrows before saying "get your act together, I can't do this on my own"

Rogue just says "I'm trying but I can't gather the energy properly cover me for a couple of minutes, I will be ready then"

Cain just nods and fires a couple of more arrows before attempting to draw the fire of the Casts away from Rogue. She brings her hands into the pray position before using everything ounce of her will to focusing her tech power, she starts to feel it swelling up inside her but it quickly becomes greater than she thought. Cain peers over at Rogue and sees her surrounded by pure tech power as if she was preparing for some killer attack. Cain curses slightly under his breath, even though he wants to see what comes of this move he knows he is to busy to pay to much attention to it. Rogue still trying to bring the power under her control feels all her physical energy slipping away as she tries. After a minute of trying Rogue starts to feel dizzy and falls to her knee's breathing heavily, after a few seconds she falls to the floor unconscious, the tech power just dispersing into the air. Cain sees this and says under his breath 'shit' before using one of his last 3 fast steps to get to Rogue, he fires 2 arrows taking out 2 of the nearby casts then picks her up and uses another fast step to get behind the now mostly destroyed Ice wall.

(With Ethan)

Ethan runs out into a clearing and stops seeing Renvolt Magashi standing at the other side, Karren still out cold behind him. The Red Cast with a smirk on its robotic face, he says "welcome to your demise Ethan Waber. You have so willingly walked into my trap."

Ethan takes out his beam saber and points to tip at Magashi saying "you forget, it was me that beat you before when I was nothing but a rookie. Just you wait to see what I do this time now I am a veteran"

Magashi draws his beam saber and laughs saying "you got lucky last time but this time I will kill you."

The 2 charge in to the centre of the opening and there sabers clash, both repeatedly try to hit the other but they are constantly able to parry each other. After about 5 minutes of matching each other move for move they both back off and start circling looking for an opening. As they circle Ethan says to Magashi "tell me why you want the maiden?"

Magashi charges towards Ethan without answering and there sabers clash again, they both hold still as if in a test of strength As Magashi says "I don't want the Maiden I merely used her to get you. It is my Master who wants her."

The Cast knee's Ethan in the stomach and uses his free hand to punch him over, Ethan as he lands on the floor rolls out of the way before Magashi can bring his blade down. Ethan rolls back to his feet and starts ready for another strike.

(With Kuro)

Kuro's beam sabers clashes with the fists of Mordakai, and the 2 are send back slightly, Kuro had attempted his 'Forbidden Sword Art – 2 sword style – blade rush' but it had been easily blocked by the beast with ease. Both fighters regain there balance and charge again, this time Kuro dodges Mordakai's attack and slashes slightly across the beasts side drawing some blood, but Kuro doesn't get any time at all to celebrate as Modakai turns and knocks the beam saber out of Kuro's left hand before punching Kuro in the stomach, he follows up knocking the beam saber out of Kuro's right hand, he charges the photon energy in his fist before punching Kuro again. The Guardian is sent several feet back landing on the floor crying out in pain. Mordakai smiles evilly before walking away, but again he hears Kuro shout "MORDA-TEME, I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED. I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD"

Kuro gets up into a kneeling position before lifting up the legs of his jeans and removing the weights one leg at a time. Kuro then stands up with his body in a T shape holding the weights, he says "I told you I am Kuro of the Trisword…. It is time I used my 3rd sword."

Kuro drops his weight and in one motion almost to fast for Mordakai to follow draws his sword from his back and disappears. Mordakai brings his arms up in defence as Kuro appears behind the beast in a pose which suggests he has just made a strike. Mordakai watches as the Weights hit the floor leaving a crater around them, the beast then looks down at his fist weapons and sees them crack and crumble into a pile of metal on the floor. Kuro smirks and lowers his guard before saying "so I missed"

Kuro then falls to his knees before falling to the floor. Mordakai falls to one knee placing his hand over his chest and starts laughing before saying "you tried but in the end the most powerful always wins"

He moves his hands to reveal a ripped shirt with the Seal of Ruin glowing red on his chest.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Jiro continues to fight with Vlad, and Ethan with Magashi. Cain using all he had is left with little choice but to use his Spirit Shot and Kuro is at the mercy of Mordakai.

Next time in Episode 24 – Shadows of the Past Part 5 – Desperation

* * *

DcD Signing out


	24. Episode 24 Desperation

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Jiro and Vlad fight using the power from the Seal Of Ruin, Ethan catches Magashi and they begin there fight. Back at the divine church Rogue collapses when she finds she is unable to completely control her power and Cain is left on his own. Kuro continues his fight with Mordakai but becomes exhausted from the extreme beating he receives and collapses.

* * *

Episode 24 – Shadows of the Past Part 5 – Desperation

Mordakai gets back to his feet an evil smile still covering his face, he doesn't even look back at Kuro before walking away thinking about what just happened

_(Slow motion Flash back)_

_Kuro drops the weights drawing his Claymore from his back and charges in at an inhuman speed gripping the hilt of the sword tightly with both hands. Mordakai brings up his arms to block the attack, Kuro's sword slams against the fists, able to cut slightly through his shirt before knocking the sword to the side and punching Kuro full force in the stomach. Kuro just takes a few steps on before stopping with his sword looking ready to strike. Mordakai brings his hands up to his chest to check it._

_(End slow motion flash back)_

Mordakai continues to walk on until he hears Kuro coughing trying to catch his breath, the beast turns around and sees Kuro now on his hands and knees trying to get up. Kuro coughs some blood onto the ground, before pushing him self to his feet picking up his sword in the process. The Guardian turns to the beast and says "This isn't over… and it won't be over until you are dead"

Mordakai now extremely pissed off places his hand on his chest before shouting "IDIOT, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU ARE FINISHED, YOU ONLY JUST MANAGED TO SURVIVE THAT LAST ASSAULT. GIVE IT UP AND GO HOME. OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU WITHOUT QUESTION"

Kuro using what seems to be a lot of strength points the claymore at Mordakai and says "I do not back down from a fight… not so long as I can still move."

Mordakai sighs before photons surround his right hand revealing a claw weapon. He smiles before saying "then I shall kill you"

Mordakai charges in his claw aiming for Kuro's chest. Kuro stumbles out of the way and attempts to swing the sword but the attack is far to sluggish and Mordakai easily moves out of the way before slashing with his claw again, Kuro again stumbles out of the way. Kuro swings his sword but misses as Mordakai slashes out catching Kuro's arm leaving a couple of shallow cuts on his arm. Kuro takes a step back and falls to a knee breathing heavily and cradling his wound. He thinks to himself 'how can I prove that I am worthy been the heir to my families power if I can't even beat this guy. My only option is to use the Photon Wave… it will cut him in two if it hits but will leave me defenceless if it misses… no there has to be another option but the only option I can think of is forbidden to me… I never mastered it… it was to dangerous DAMN IT'

_(Flash back, Kuro's training)_

Kuro parry's every Strike from the 'Forbidden Sword Arts – 4 Sword Style – Reckless Strikes' before Jiro says "stop… this is enough for today."

Kuro deactivates his beam sabers before sitting on the floor in a meditation position, Jiro sitting across from him, the two facing each other. Jiro takes a deep breath before saying in a serious tone "Son, when you were younger, I know you felt left out from the others when they were all working had to become Guardians and bringing pride to the family name, but you were not permitted to. The reason for that I will tell you now, Kuro you, like me, have a special gift. We can both manipulate Photon Particles to do are bidding. At a young age it is dangerous with no control, even as you get older it can be dangerous. But for you it was worse, there was no way to repress your power, it was constantly active. It gave you increased speed and strength, even if you didn't use those weights to increase your leg strength to a new level you would probably still be 3 times as fast as any normal human. With those weights you have increased you speed to nearly 10 times that of a human, nearly impossible to follow if you are not trained enough. I never allowed you to train through fear that it would be to much for you. But now I can see you are ready… ready to learn to control this power of yours. Take you to the next level, make you unbeatable like your great grandfather was. And it all lies with this" Jiro lifts an orb up to show Kuro, the orb looks old and cracked, of little use but Jiro continues "this is a photon storage unit. For someone like you or me it can be a method to saving are lives, to anyone else it is nothing more than a ornament. How this works is you manipulate the photons inside the orb and focus them into a weapon, or focus them onto yourself healing wounds and increasing your abilities to a new height. When the orb is empty you will lose the benefits of what it gave you. This orb can hold about 3 minutes worth of addition power, 4 at a stretch. This is a last resort move Kuro… use this recklessly and it could kill you before your opponent has the chance."

Jiro stands up before saying "learning to use this technique is more important than any other training we will do during the rest of this year."

Jiro walks away after placing the orb in Kuro's hand and saying "we start tomorrow"

(End Flash Back)

'This is stupid, after 8 months of training to use that technique I failed to master it. I can use it in combination with a weapon fine but using it to increase my own physical skills is another thing. I was able to hold it for 30 seconds at the most.'

Kuro rolls out of the way as Mordakai strikes again, he continues his train of thought 'I have no choice, I have to use it on myself… even if I place it in my sword I can't move enough to actually use it.'

Kuro moves his hand away from his wound and places it on the orb around his neck closing his eyes to focus on the orb. Mordakai smirks evilly and launches his attack, he doesn't see the orb around Kuro's neck start to glow. Kuro grabs the wrist of Mordakai at the least second, The Claw less than an inch from his chest. Mordakai tries forcing his claw into Kuro but it is locked in place. Kuro stands up, photons pouring out of the orb. Mordakai steps back in shock as Kuro brings his sword up pointing it in the direction of the beast, the photons surrounding the sword increasing the weapons power as well. Kuro says, "time to die"

(With Ethan)

Ethan ducks out of the way of another slash from Magashi and strikes with all his force hitting the chest plate, Ethan feeling a sharp pain in his arm as he strike makes contact and he moves back. Looking down at his arm he sees it covered in blood. He hears Magashi laugh saying "your pathetic, I can't believe you beat me before. This time you can't even scratch me and to make it more insulting to me your own attack has broken your wrist"

The Cast moves closer to Ethan who sees the chest plate doesn't, like Magashi said even have a single scratch on it. Ethan curses under his breath before getting into his defensive stance. Magashi doesn't give Ethan much time and charges in, Ethan parry's the strike but the relentless cast continues his assaults not giving the guardian any sort of chance to fight back. Magashi kicks Ethan away before saying "you are useless. I spent the last 10 years planning my revenge on you and I don't even get a challenge, then again in this new body of mine no one can give me much of a challenge. This body is the strongest Cast armour ever invented and I have the only one since I stole the prototype model."

Ethan claws at the ground annoyed by his inability to even slightly damage his opponent. Magashi walks over and kicks Ethan in the stomach knocking the wind out of him before saying "come on Mr Waber, I was expecting a lot more power from you but I guess there is nothing left of you now but an empty shell of your former self. You have not been challenged and you have become weak because of it."

Magashi kicks Ethan in the stomach again, this time Ethan coughs up some blood, the Cast smiles before kicking Ethan so he is lying on his back then places his foot on the throat. Ethan tries with what strength he has left to move Magashi's foot but is unable. Ethan reaching for the holster on his leg pulls out a handgun and shoots Magashi's foot, The cast moves backwards off Ethan and regroups. Ethan struggles to his feet and fires another shot this time hitting Magashi's shoulder. Before Ethan can fire again the cast grabs hold of the gun arm and uses his free arm to punch Ethan in the face. The guardian falls over in pain, rolling several feet across the floor.

Unknown to the two that are fighting Karren slowly gets to her feet, Magashi's punch had messed up her stomach badly but she was determined to escape well Ethan was giving it his all to distract Magashi. She knew that is what he was doing because he has whispered it to her when he had gotten close to her earlier on, but the fight wasn't going so well now. With all the time he had spent distracting he was now beat up badly, probably unable to do anything. Karren takes out her staff and looks at Ethan in pain before shouting "Gafoie" a stream of fire comes out of the staff hitting Magashi in the back, the casts doesn't even feel the attack. He merely turns around and says "be a good girl maiden and stay out of this, your little boyfriend is about to die horribly"

The distraction is enough, Ethan sweeps Magashi's legs out from under him, the guardian joins the maiden, both of them ready to strike. Magashi gets back to his feet and says "I guess I underestimated you again. I will just have to go all out against you."

The cast flips up a flap on his arm and pushes some buttons before the armour on his back opens up and a large cannon type weapons appears over his shoulders. Magashi starts laughing psychotically before saying "it is over you foolish humans, this is my level 1 SUV attack. No one has ever survived this level, but just in case you do somehow survive it there is 2 more levels of this for you to endure."

(With Jiro)

The two fighters continue to move as fast as they can. There swords clashing faster than most people can keep up with. They break apart, there bodies covered with wounds, blood pouring from there wounds and both breathing heavily. Jiro lifts his hand up in front of his face and says "you have gotten a lot stronger since we last met. I am going to have to go to the next level again, I was hoping not to have to go passed this stage but when needs must"

Vlad smirks and says "Even if you go to level 4 you won't beat now. I have become a lot more powerful since the time you trained me."

(flash back 50 years earlier)

Jiro walks up and down in a dojo in front of a number of young men all dressed the same in white martial arts clothing. Jiro shouts out to the group

"I am disappointed in all of you, everyone of you failed to gain entry into the Guardians. As punishment I want you all to run around this colony 1000 times without removing your weights"

There is a lot of groaning from the students lined up in front of Jiro. Just as they start to stand up the doors the Dojo open up and a young Vlad walks in his beast gear holding an activated beam sword in his hand. He stares straight at Jiro before saying "I am here to face Jiro of the 4 swords, I have defeated every other leader of every dojo on this colony and left them in disgrace. Yours is next".

Jiro smirks and says "I accept your challenge but only under one condition, that if you lose you become my student".

Vlad lets a smirk come over his face before saying "accepted". Vlad charges recklessly at Jiro hoping to hit him, the moment Vlad comes in striking range Jiro disappears and reappears behind Vlad, bringing his beam saber to his neck. All Jiro says is "dead" before deactivating his beam saber and saying "you are now my student, you shall join these in doing 1000 laps around this colony well wearing weights."

Jiro takes the weights from his own legs and throws them to Vlad who just manages to catch them but they are too heavy for him and he drops them with the weights creating a small hole in the ground where they land.

(Flash back 45 years ago)

Vlad sits on his knees with a number of students in the dojo watching Jiro pace up and down. Jiro says to the group

"I have some good news for you. 5 of you have managed to gain access to the guardians. I am proud of the students that managed that. For the rest of you I want you to redouble your efforts and try your best. You are dismissed for today."

All of the students except for Vlad leave swiftly. Vlad stares at Jiro before saying, his voice plagued with Malice "Master Jiro, I have been your student for 5 years now, why have you not applied for me to enter the guardians."

Jiro kneels down in front of Vlad and says "because you are not ready, you think far to highly of your own skills when you are still a rookie. With that attitude you will die within two weeks as a guardian."

Vlad clenches his fists before saying "your wrong I am ready, or I will be soon, the apprentice of the master force Fujin said he knows of a technique that will make me invincible. He called it the seal of ruin…"

Jiro stands up looking annoyed before saying "If you take that technique you are no longer welcome here. Nor will you be welcome with the guardians. The Seal of Ruin is forbidden."

Vlad stands up and angrily shouts "YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I WILL BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU"

Vlad storms out of the dojo leaving a disappointed looking Jiro.

(End Flash back)

Jiro pants heavily thinking 'damn it he is right, not only is he a lot younger than me he is more experienced using this seal. I don't think there is any way I can actually beat him.' Jiro says "if you are so confident you can beat me now I am going to go all out but I wanted you to know there is more on the line here than just are lives, the honour of my Dojo which you destroyed once that seal drove you insane."

Jiro takes a headband from his pocket and ties it around his arm before connecting the hilts of the 2 beam sabers in his head to produce a double sword. Jiro does the same with his other 2 swords before saying "Seal Release Level 3 Approved, Seal Release Level 3 Complete"

Both Jiro and Vlad charge at each other.

(With Cain)

Cain fires 3 arrows at the same time into the still seeming never ending army of casts. Cain thanks his lucky stars that the casts he is fighting are not trying to kill him, he believes that most of them have been programmed to capture and not kill. Cain ducks behind the last of the ice shield and checks on Rogue who is just coming back round before saying "how you feeling?"

Rogue puts her hand to her head and says "I'm ok, I just over did it with my attacks, I am out of tech power."

Cain places his quiver down by rogue and counts the number of arrows he has left before saying "your out of power and in 10 shots I will be out of arrows. There anything you think we can do."

Before Cain can stop her, rogue takes the beam saber from the belt Cain is wearing and forces it into his hands saying "forget about using that bow. Fight them up close, you have that super speed move, use it to evade them."

Cain scratches the back of his head before saying "about that, I can't use it any more. I only have a limited use of it."

Rogue sits with her back against the ice and says "then just don't get caught". Cain shakes his head before activating the sword placing his bow back on his back. Cain counts down in his head before running out towards the limitless enemies, at the last moment he pulls his bow from his back and notches his beam saber before saying to no one in-particular "like I would use a close range weapon".

He fires the beam saber towards the nearest group of Casts, upon impact the saber releases a high concentration of photon which melts all the casts within at least 20 metres of the epicentre. Cain lands looking very over confidant and is unaware of a battle cast firing his beam rifle, hitting cain in the shoulder. The archer ducks behind the nearly destroyed ice wall and attempts to tend to his wound. After a few minutes and with the help of a minor healing spell from rogue Cain finishes wrapping his shoulder with ripped material from his clothes. Cain starts to get to his feet despite rogue telling him to sit down, Cain ignores her and takes an arrow from his quiver before saying "don't move from behind here, and just drag the beautiful corpse I leave back behind here once I collapse."

Cain steps out to the side of the wall and notches the arrow before thinking 'this is it, using this will probably kill me but I have no other choice.' Cain pulls back the arrow and focuses the little energy he has left into the arrow before shouting "SPIRIT SHOT" he looses the arrow which flies directly through 10 casts before brings his hand out in front of him and yells to finish the attack "RELEASE". The arrow explodes releasing tech and photon energy into the casts around it. The explosion causes a blinding light to envelop the entire area. A smile appears on Cain's face as he falls to the floor thinking 'I did all I could'.

* * *

Episode end

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Kuro using his new power continues to fight Mordakai with everything he has. Mean while Jiro and Vlad continue to go all out on each other. Ethan and Karren try to hold there own against the seemingly invincible Revolt Magashi. How much longer will can the guardians hold out

Next in Episode 25 – Shadows of the Past Part 6 – Reinforcement's

* * *

DcD signing out 


	25. Episode 25 Reinforcements

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro reveals his final skill to manipulate photons and unleashes a new attack which has healed all his wounds and restored some of his strength. Well Jiro remembers the first time he meet vlad and reveals he was the one who originally trained him. Cain used the last of his energy to use his spirit shot and Ethan along with Karren are faced with Magashi using the first level of his SUV limit.

* * *

Episode 25 – Shadows of the Past Part 6 – Reinforcement's

(With Kuro)

"It's time for you to die"

The moment Kuro finishes his sentence he moves forward at inhuman speed slashing at Mordakai, the beast just barely moves out of the way just getting a small wounds across his chest. The beast slashes with his claw but kuro uses his sword to parry the attack and slash again across Mordakai's right arm this time. Mordakai whispers "seal release level 3 confirmed"

before he can continue Kuro appears behind him slashing downwards. Luckily the beast is able to use his quick reflexes and move out of the way before continuing to say "release achieved".

As he finishes a second claw appears on his free hand and charges in slashing Kuro across the chest, the guardian answers back with another slash hitting mordakai again, but this time releasing a small version of the photon wave that pushes the beast back. Kuro breaths heavily thinking 'I have 20 seconds left I can't waste them, with 2 seconds left I have to release everything in a photon wave' Kuro charges again slashing at mordakai who blocks with one claw and using the other to attack. Kuro just barely dodges out of the way and uses his sword to cut into the claw and through Mordakai's hand. The beast lets out an unearthly roar of pain as Kuro slashes at the beast again this time across his face. The beast is able to move back slightly escaping the full hit but still getting a cut across his nose. Kuro counting down the seconds gets to 5 before lifting his sword into the air and shouting "PHOTON WAVE"

The wave hits it's target but mordakai attempts to block it, the beast is pushed back several metres before he smirks as the energy wave disperses. Leaving just a few cuts on his arms and chest. Kuro drops to his knees completely out of energy before collapsing face first into the floor. Kuro breathing heavily says to himself "I needed more time"

Mordakai walks up to his opponent and kicks him over looking down at Kuro. The beast gunts before saying "you are not on my level you fool. But that doesn't matter as I will now put you out of your misery."

Mordakai brings his claw up to attack. Before the beast can lower his claw into Kuro he is hit in the chest by a photon bullet that sends him back several feet to the floor. Mordakai sits up immediately to see a guy with holding a rifle checking Kuro, before turning round to reveal Kura. Before Mordakai can get to his feet a fireball hits hits chest as Maya emerges from the trees. She kneels down by kuro and uses her staff to start healing before Kura says "leave this guy to me".

Mordakai jumps to his feet to face the older Nosawa before saying "stay out of this Guardian, this does not concern you".

Kura smirks before saying "I think it does concern me since this guy you have been beating up is my little brother".

The beast doesn't act like he cares at all before charging in at the ranger. Kura just aims with a smirk on his face as a photon launcher materializes in his hands before saying in a calm tone "DIVINE SHOT"

The beam from the launcher fires out engulfing the beast with little trouble. As the beam disperses Kura smirks as Mordakai is still standing but is missing his left shoulder and arm. the beast screams out in pain before shouting "you bastard, you will pay for this… just you wait,"

The beast takes an item from his belt before throwing it on the floor creating a smoke screen, the moment it disperses Kura notices Mordakai has disappeared.

Kura returns his photon launcher to his storage compartment before checking on Kuro. The swordman breaths heavily still been healed when he sees his brother, Kura asks "where are the others?"

Kuro shakes his head and says "I don't know, I got jumped by that guy. I told Ethan to continue after Magashi"

Kura lets a look of worry come over his face for a few seconds before asking "can you move?"

Kuro nods his head and sits up, Maya not happy about this says "Kuro stay down, Kura don't encourage him to move about until he is back to atleast acceptable health."

Kura looks away and says "your right, I'm going to find Jiro he headed out before I could. With his help we can take down Magashi"

Maya nods before Kura runs off into the woods. The newman woman turns back to Kuro and returns to her healing before saying "you'll be fine Kuro, Dawn will be here with some healers soon.".

Kuro can't help to smile before saying "well I hope rich girl hurries up. Just wake me when she does." Kuro closes his eyes and falls almost instantly to sleep.

(with Rogue)

The young newman watches cains attack in awe, until she sees the archer collapse. Before the casts can regroup rogue focuses her power and re-enforces her ice wall before running out to retrieve the archer. She picks him up and starts to drag him behind the ice wall. When they are both behind it she props him up and says mostly to herself "damn it, If I was stronger I could prevent crap like this from happening."

She closes her eyes as a tear escapes from her eyes, she feels a finger on her cheek wipe away the tear before hearing a voice say "don't cry, you look better when you smile"

Rogue opens her eyes and sees Cain looking very tired now trying to stand up. She quickly stops him and says "hey don't stand, you used a lot of power using that reckless move of yours."

Cain sits back down before saying "your right, I can barely move, but this fight is not over just yet."

Rogue shakes her head before saying "that doesn't matter, right now you are to weak to continue this fight, I will continue and finish it."

Before Cain can stop he Rogue stands and walks out the side of the wall before letting a smirk come over her face. Rogue takes out her knifes and gets into a fighting stance. Before she can attack a number of missiles fly over her head into the casts causing a lot of explosions, before Rogue can react to the first attack a photon beam sweeps through the casts destroying countless more Casts. Rogue looks up on the top of the ice wall and sees Carnage standing by the side of Lou both with there SUV limits active. The two unleash another volley of attacks destroying what is left of the casts. Carnage says to Lou "no more casts in the target area."

Lou scans over the battleground before saying "confirmed, hostile's neutralised."

Both guardian casts jump down from the ice wall landing either side of rogue before carnage says "Miss Newman we are here to retrieve you and Mr Hiro, please accompany us"

Rogue shakes her head before saying "get the archer, he is behind that wall I will follow shortly."

Carnage nods and goes to check on Cain. Rogue walks into the mass on destroyed Casts and rips a CPU core from one the casts before heading over to where Carnage and Lou are waiting. Carnage has Cain supported on his back.

(With Ethan and Karren)

Ethan pushes Karren out of the way of a laser from one of Magashi's SUV weapons, before charging in, unluckily not getting very far before a number of missiles force him to dodge about forcing him back where he started. Ethan curses heavily under his breath as he just barely dodges another shot from Magashi, this one missing his head by just a few inches. Ethan gets back into his ready stance and stares at Magashi who is now laughing maniacally at him. Karen steps up beside Ethan with her daggers ready says "he is too strong, if he keeps this up were not going to last long, his aim keeps getting better."

Ethan ignores the pessimistic view and charge in again against Magashi who instantly stops laughing and attempts to shoot Ethan. Ethan rolls under a laser shot and into a position to attack close range, Magashi seeing this de-equips his long range SUV and almost instantly close range weapons appear on his arms in the form of long wrist blades. Magashi cuts downwards in an arc but ethan manages to dodge out of the way in time. But that doesn't stop Magashi as he slashes down with his second blade, Ethan again only just escapes the attack. Karren seeing Ethan in trouble casts a foie which hits Magashi in the chest, forcing the cast back a few steps and halts the assault on Ethan. Ethan rolls back to his feet breathing extremely heavily but happy that once again he and Magashi are on close range terms. Ethan grips his beam saber tightly knowing he had no chance against the seemingly invincible cast but knew that he had to do something. Karren on the other hand was nearing her limit, she hadn't done much in the fight but the shot she had taken from Magashi when he had abducted her was still taking effect. She knew it had done some sort of internal damage to her but didn't know how much. She watches as Ethan Charges the casts, Magashi using the blade on his Left hand to parry the attack and his right arm to slash trying to take Ethans head off. The guardian just manages to duck up the blade and takes a second beam saber from his photon storage bringing it round just managing to strike the armour on the Casts side before Magashi moves back regrouping for the first time. Ethan just stands read to continue fighting even though he is nearly completely exhausted. Both Magashi and Ethan start circling each other looking for a weakness in the other, the cast trying to taunt Ethan says "if that is the best you can do kid then this is not going to be a lot of fun for me. Maybe I should of just ordered my army of Casts back at the church to kill you all instead of telling them to keep as many of you there as possible. I wanted my Revenge on you boy, you who despite my obviously superior skills and abilities was able to destroy one of my bodies, then even more surprisingly were able to shut down the FALZ project I launched upon my previous bodies destruction."

Magashi adjusts his stance into a more aggressive one before continuing "could it be all these years you have be slacking, not working to becoming more powerful, could it be that you are as weak as all humans are, you the one I saw as my only real threat. I real have no more time for you if this is the best you have."

Magashi runs in at Ethan and Ethan runs to met him, Ethan using his beam sabers to parry the first strike but unable to block a second and Magashi drives his second blade into the stomach of Ethan. The Cast pulls the blade out and leaves Ethan falling to the floor blood rushing from his mouth. Magashi walks over to Karen who fires multiple different tecs at Magashi none of them been able to halt his advance. Karen backs away from the approaching Cast trying to make some distance but not having much luck. Magashi starts laughing maniacally as he gets in striking range of Karen but before he can bring his blade down to strike two beasts jump from the trees, one using a claymore the other using a yellow beam saber. Both of them crash down hard with there attacks on Magashi forcing him back. Karen looks at the two in front of her and instantly recognises them as Leo and Tyler. Magashi doesn't have long to regain his footing as a third beast jumps through the trees using Leo and Tyler as a jumping pad and launching himself at Magashi his claw weapon driving into the chest plate of Magashi. The Cast again backs away as the small beast lands back with Leo and Tyler, the small beast been Tonnio. All 3 get ready to fight as magashi laughs loudly and says "very good, but your to late to save your precious group leader Ethan."

The casts throws an object on the floor which causes a portal to open. The 3 beasts charge forward to try and stop him but he ports out to quickly and the gate closes behind him. Karen quickly pushes passed the beasts and runs to Ethan who is still coughing up blood but is still alive. She quickly takes out her staff and starts healing him as the beasts walk over to them all with a worried look on there faces.

(with Jiro and Vlad)

Vlad only just been able to keep up with Jiro at seal release level 3, and Jiro's use of 2 double sabers wasn't helping Vlad in his attempt counter. Vlad stops his movement standing on a large branch of a tree catching his breath, looking down at the floor below he sees the result of the fight so far, more than 50 craters in the ground from where the force of there combined tech power had collided. There fight had been taken into the trees for a game of one ups man ships where the loser would end up dead. So far Jiro was winning and he had been able to damage one of Vlads beam sabers and been able to render his right hand useless. But Vlad knew he only had to keep this up for another hour and a half before the effects from the seal would become irreversible for Jiro. The problem was that Vlad knew he had no chance of keeping this game up for that long. Even going release level 3 himself he could keep it going for no more than 30 minutes before they would have to face each other. Vlad jumps from the branch he is on just in time as Jiro comes through cutting the branch from the tree in the process. Jiro disappears back into the tree biding his time until he can make his next strike. Vlad lands on the floor and immediately jumps into a different tree breathing heavily, he had only just heard Jiro before the strike had come and had only just escaped before been hit. Vlad shouts into the tree's "so are we just going to be playing games Jiro or are we going to fight."

Jiro listens trying to find where Vlad is but Vlad had projected his voice making it sound like it could be from anywhere. Jiro doesn't say anything knowing that vlad is just using this to try and locate where he is. Jiro kneels down on the branch he is on spying out where Vlad is. Jiro remembers back to one of the last times he had fought Vlad before he had joined the darkness, they had played this very game in training. Vlad had won then, and he was winning now, Jiro knew the risks of the seal but had to use it to match Vlads power. Jiro closes his eyes before thinking 'like this there is no way I can win.' He opens his eyes before jumping out of the tree he is in and lands on the floor the moment he does Vlad smashes through the tree and continuing down in a slashing motion towards the master of the 4 swords. Jiro smirks as he stretches his arms out to the sides of him and starts spinning the double swords in his hands rapidly until it is impossible to see anything of them apart from a green glow. As this happens Vlad continues to get close no bothered by the actions of his former teacher just intent on killing him. Jiro continuing to spin the swords smiles up towards Vlad and says "Forbidden Photon Arts – Twin Saber Style – Photon Shield"

As Jiro finishes the green glow surrounds him entirely. Vlad not been able to stop hits the glow and is thrown backwards, flying more than 10 foot before landing on his back. Jiro continues spinning his swords before saying to Vlad "every time we have ever thought I have always held back. No one has ever seen my maximum. But I am going to give you the pleasure of been the first on last to see everything I have."

Jiro watches as Vlad starts to get to his feet before throwing both spinning swords towards him. Vlad sees the blades coming but is not able to move as the first one hits him straight in the shoulder and continuing on. the second sword slashes across the side of the face of Vlad again continuing on. Vlad almost instantly gets back to his feet and charges forward his beam saber active towards the defenceless Jiro. Just before Vlad stabs Jiro both sabers come boomeranging back, the first one cutting off Vlads left arm leaving him weaponless and the second piercing through his back. Jiro catches the first double saber continuing to keep it spinning before saying to his ex-student "I'm sorry this has to happen".

Jiro brings the spinning doubles sword down but before it makes contract Vlad stabs Jiro in the stomach with a new beam saber.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – the untold legacy

Jiro and Vlad continue there fight with Jiro going all out even thought he knows it will kill him.

Next time in Episode 26 – Seal Release level 4 revealed

* * *

DcD signing out 


	26. Episode 26 Seal Release lv4 Revealed

Disclaimer - I do not own PSU. I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

The fight between Kuro and Mordakai came to a close with the arrival by Kura and Maya with Mordakai retreating. Magashi got a measure of revenge on Ethan nearly killing him before Leo, Tonnio and the rogue Tyler arrived to save him. Carnage 192 and the Cast Lou were able to use there SUV limits to finish off the Cast army. While these battles ending the battle continues to rage between Jiro and Vlad, their final fight to the death

* * *

Episode 26 – Seal Release Level 4 Revealed

Vlad smiles and stares into the eyes of his opponent as the beam saber pierces Jiro's stomach. Jiro coughs out some blood before saying "just as I thought."

Jiro steps back until the beam saber is no longer embedded in his stomach before continuing "this is not over".

Vlad removes the double sword from his back and throws it to Jiro who catches it easily. He then looks down at the stump of his arm and just says "Seal Release Level 3 Confirmed, Seal Release Level 3 Complete".

Vlad draws a staff and casts resta on himself causing a new arm to form before saying to Jiro "come on, heal yourself so we can continue old man".

Vlad watches as small flickers of photon energy appear from a point on Jiro's chest before it turns in to an aura of Photon energy surrounding his entire body. The hole in Jiro's stomach instantly heals before he throws both double sabers into the air and takes a small device from his pocket. As the first Double Saber comes down Jiro catches it and detacts them and reattaches them using the small device, he then catches the second doube saber and does the same thing turning the weapons into a windmill saber. He then says "Vlad, I told you I will give you my best and that is what I intend to do. SEAL RELEASE LEVEL 4 APPROVED"

The moment Jiro finishes saying that line from the seal mark on his hand symbols that are from the original Newman language start to work there way up his arm until they disappear under his shirt and reappear on his face. The ancient symbols finally stop when they have covered his entire body. The symbols closest to the seal turn red as Jiro says "Seal release level 4 complete. When all the symbols on my body turn red it is over for me. The seal will be irreversible. BUT I PLAN TO TAKE YOU TO HELL WITH ME VLAD"

Before Vlad can react Jiro throws the windmill saber at him. Vlad only just dodges out of the way but is unable to dodge as Jiro using the seals complete power moves almost as fast as the speed of light and appears infront of the ex-guardian forcing his fist into Vlads stomach. Vlad is forced back but isn't given any breathing space as Jiro starts continually punching Vlad. Jiro's final punch sends Vlad flying back several feet landing hard on the floor.

Jiro looks at the symbols on his arm and sees the redness has spread up to his bicep and thinks '30 seconds elapsed, using both photon control and the seals power might just allow me to win this.' Vlad pushes himself to his feet before taking out his beam saber and charging at Jiro. Jiro holds out his hand and the windmill saber returns to him. the moment the windmill saber returns it floats by his hand and start spinning. Jiro holds out the spinning saber in front of him as it continues to spin, he then uses some of his photon manipulation causing the blades of the saber to extend so that they are cutting into the floor as it rotates. Vlad, even though he is witnessing this continues to charge in swinging his saber, Jiro moves his saber to block and then attempts attack but Vlad dodges out of the way, Jiro uses the position vlad moved into to slice across his side before kicking Vlad away. The Windmill starts to rotate at a faster pace as Jiro charges in again this time Vlad doesn't bother to try and parry the attack he just jumps bouncing up into the trees trying to hide. Jiro throws the windmill saber where Vlad had gone controlling it's movement the best he can with his photon manipulation as it contines to slice through and cut down most the trees in the area around where they are.

Vlad quickly jumps out of the tree he is hiding in and down to floor, when he lands he instantly starts running as the blade follows him closely. Jiro already realising what Vlads plan is points two fingers upwards causing the windmill saber to fly directly up in then air. Jiro then jumps into the air retriving the blade only to throw it straight back down at Vlad who is looking around for where the blade went.

Vlad notices the blade coming from above him just in time to move out of the way only to realise to late it was never Jiro's plan to hit him. The moment the blade hits the floor it releases 4 photon waves, Vlad manages to dodge all of them but the Photon Waves start circling round, occasionally one of the waves coming through the centre at Vlad but he continues to dodge. Finally just as it seems the waves are dispersing all 4 of them shoot through from different directions, Vlad manages to dodge 3 of them but the 4th one hits his arm during his dodge attempt and cuts it straight off.

Jiro, who had been standing on a branch of one of the few remaining trees, jumps down and lands a few feet away from Vlad, he laughs before saying "how do you like the Photon Whirlwind. You are the first and last to ever face it."

Before Vlad can retort Jiro charges forward forcing his fist into Vlads stomach, following up with punching Vlad with all his strength into the nearest tree. Jiro looks down at the symbols and sees the red symbols have spread across half of his body and continuing to spread at an increasing rate. He thinks to himself 'I have about 2 minutes before I am finished I have to kill Vlad in that time.' Jiro Charges again this time Vlad sees it and dodges out of the way just in time as Jiro's punch demolishes the tree. Vlad continues to dodge like a mad man as Jiro continues his assault. Jiro's punch finally makes contact with Vlads face sending him flying several feet to the ground. Jiro rips his shirt off showing that the red symbols now cover his entire upper body, both arms and are working there way up his neck. Jiro quickly thinks '30 seconds, maybe less. I have chance for one more assault and I need to end this with that.' Jiro charges forward connects with a powerful punch to the face of Vlad followed by a series of punches to his mid section. Vlad coughs up a lot of blood just before Jiro lands a perfectly placed kick to the side of his head sending him flying into another tree. Jiro charges forward as the barely conscious Vlad gets to his feet awaiting his doom, knowing that there is no time to dodge or enter the final release state himself. Jiro continues to charge at Vlad but is suddenly stopped in his tracks as the final symbol turns red. The moment the symbol turns Jiro collapses to the floor feeling as if every bit of energy has been suddenly sucked from his body. Vlad still using the Tree for support starts to laugh before saying "it's over Jiro, over for good. the seal has beaten you for me. Your 5 minutes are up. No more power left in the seal now. you will be dead within the next 30 minutes. I wish I could be here to see you die but I myself am almost out of power, one more shot and I think you would of killed me. well Jiro my old master, I guess this is good bye forever."

Vlad does a mock wave to Jiro before taking the staff from his belt and disappearing with his teleportation spell.

(With Kura, 20 minutes later)

Kura finally reaches the area he had seen a whirlwind of photon energy, the moment he had seen it he had changed course cursing himself because he had been going in the wrong direction. He looks over the area, the first thing he notices are the craters in the ground. Next he notices Trees cut down are so damaged that they will never grow back. Kura notices to the far side of the field someone is lying there, most likely a dead body. Kura slowly walks over to the body to find out who it is. The moment he ges close to the body he recognises it as his father. The Red symbols of the seal glowing and seemingly pulsating. Kura drops to his knees by his fathers body before saying "why did you do it"

A tear falls from his eye before he hears Jiro say "because I had no choice."

Kura's eyes instantly widen at the sound of his father voice, he quickly says "who was it? Who were you against that you didn't have a choice?"

Jiro now seemingly falling asleep as he speaks says "It was Vladimir Toshin, I was so close to killing him but it was all for nothing. Kura I want you to do me one favour"

Kura nods indicating for his father to continue, he says "finish training Kuro. I want you to have him complete the forbidden training. But warn him first about…"

Before Jiro can continue the symbols stop pulsating and fade away completely. Kura cries out and just lets his tears flow.

* * *

Episode End

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Jiro's Funeral, Kura talks to Nav, Cain leaves, Kuro is given his training and The Master is revealed

Next time in Episode 27 – Hard Times Ahead

* * *

DcD signing out 


	27. Episode 27 Hard Times Ahead

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe: The Untold Legacy

The fight between The Elite Warrior, and Ex-Guardian Vlad and the Super S Ranked Retired Guardian Jiro came to a close with the seal of ruin claiming the life of Jiro. Before he passed he was able to pass on part of a message to Kura.

* * *

Episode 27 – Hard Time Ahead

(Parum, 3 days later)

Silence falls over a large group of guardians as a priest begins to perform the funeral service for Jiro Nosawa, Master of the 4 Sword Style. At the front of the group Kuro stands, bandages wrapped around his upper body showing due to his shirt been open. Next to him stands Rogue with her left arm completely wrapped in bandages as well as a bandaged wrapped around her forehead. Kura stands on the other side of Kuro, his eyes never leaving the coffin during the entire funeral. Besides Kura is a female Beast who is wrapped around Kura's arm. Standing behind Kuro is Dawn with her bodyguard Carnage. Dawn stares into the back of Kuro looking as if she is going to cry, saddened because of her team mates sorrow. The other side of Dawn stands Cain, bandages wrapped over most of his body due to the hits he took from the cast's photon rifles and the kick back from his own Spirit Shot. On the opposite side of the grave stands Nav. On his right stands Ethan, bandaged heavily and using a crutch to help hold him up, his other arm over the shoulder of Karren. Besides them are Leo and Tonnio, Tonnio standing in front of Leo. On the other side of Nav are Hyuga and Maya.

The funeral comes to a close as Jiros coffin is lowered into the ground the crowd starts to disperse leaving just a few left at the burial sight. Kura whispers something to the beast woman before walking over to Kuro, the two brothers stare at each other before Kura hold out his hand and says "a truce, we are the last of the Nosawa's there is no reason for us to be enemies now."

Kuro takes Kura's hand and says "Kura, I don't consider you my enemy. The only one I consider my enemy now is Vlad."

Kura lets a smile come over his face before saying "I know how you feel, Vlad is also my target."

Kuro releases the handshake before saying "then the Nosawa brothers shall work together to gain there revenge."

Kura starts walking away before saying "I have something to do first, but when you are fully healed we have training to do."

Kuro just nods as Kura joins the beast woman again and they leave. Kuro turns around and sees his team standing together, Rogue standing with them. He walks over and says "lets go" before walking towards there transport. Rogue, Dawn and Carnage quickly follow but Cain remains standing on the same spot.

Kuro stops and turns towards him, the two stare at each other before Cain says "I'm not going Kuro. This battle made me realise something. It made me realise that I need to get stronger and not just a bit stronger. I am talking about tripling my current level, only then will I be strong enough."

Kuro continues to stare at Cain, but dawn shouts out "stop been an idiot Cain, you need to get back to the guardian colony and get back to the hospital"

Cain looks at her before saying "No, this is over for me. The Guardians are a complete joke and I've had it with them."

Cain starts to walk away but Kuro appears standing in front of him, Kuro grabs Cain's shirt and says nearly shouting "TAKE THAT BACK NOW"

Cain just stares uncaring into the eyes of Kuro before saying "there is nothing for me to take back".

Kuro goes to punch Cain but he disappears from in front of Kuro using his fast step and reappears behind him just saying "tell Nav that I might be back some day but not to hold his breath"

Cain then disappears again using his fast step. Kuro clenches his fists as he walks towards the others, when he gets level with them he stops and says in a near whisper but still loud enough for the others to hear him "he is right about one thing, we aren't strong enough. The only way we are going to get stronger is if we give it are all and follow are own paths."

Dawn falls to her knees with tears in her eyes before saying "why is this happening?"

Kuro doesn't answer her but Carnage says "Master Hiro left because felt it was right, he will be back in due time and more powerful than ever. The only thing we can do in the mean time is train to become more powerful as well."

Kuro goes to walk towards there transport but Rogue stops him and says "it's not your fault Kuro-Onii-Chan. You have done everything in your power to stop this."

Kuro turns to Rogue who wraps her arms around him in a hug, Kuro just whispers "nee-san, I know it isn't my fault and I know there is nothing I can do to prevent these events from happening but it just makes me feel useless."

(With Cain)

Cain stands on a hill side looking out at the sun set that is taking place as he unwraps the bandages around him. As he drops the last one to the floor he takes a deep breath before saying "Uncle Saburo, I should of known you would have followed me."

Saburo using his fast step appears beside Cain and says "I heard what you said back there and I want you to take it back before we go any further."

Cain takes another deep breath and says "the guardians aren't a joke."

Saburo laughs and says "I don't believe you mean that but it will do for now." Both of them nod before disappearing using fast step again

(Headmaster Nav's Office)

Nav sits at his desk with Kura in front of him, the old cast looks like he is thinking about something. He eventually says "Kura, if what you are telling me is true and that it was Jiro's last request for Kuro to do this task, then I am not going to stand in the way."

Kura nods and says "thank you head master"

Nav makes a 90 degree turn in his chair before saying "but I want you to inform him of all the dangers he will be facing during the task ahead. And when ever possible I want you to personally go with him, if that is not possible then arrange for someone to help him."

Kura nods before saying "Headmaster, do you know why father hid the 3 items?"

Nav turns so he is facing Kura again before saying "he never told me but I expect he did it for a good reason. I can not tell you anything about what the items are except that the 3 items combined are rumoured to form a powerful weapon."

Kura thinks for a second before saying "if that is the case it may be the reason father separated them."

Kura stands up to leave but stops at the door before asking "Headmaster, do you know the real age of my father?"

Nav turns a full 180 degrees in his chair before saying "he was 93 years old"

Kura leaves the office without saying anything

(The Guardian Hospital)

Kuro sits up in his bed, Rogue is lying sleeping in the bed next to his. Kuro looks at the empty seat by his bed thinking 'So Carnage took rich girl away then, either that or she had to get back to work'. His vision switches to rogue and his thoughts change 'Rogue, you gave everything during that fight and you were willing to give so much more. You have grown up so much since you joined the guardians.' Kuro's thoughts are changed again as the door to the ward is opened, he looks over and sees Kura entering the room. Kura takes the seat by Kuro's and bed and says quietly as to not wake up or disturb any of the other patients in the ward "Kuro, I want to tell you about the training I am going to be putting you through. First of all with it you won't to taking part in this on your own, all the tasks that are set must be done in teams. Not because you couldn't do them on your own, on the contrary you could easily complete the tasks on your own but it is for safety. Secondly your training is to find 3 items." Kura seeing the look on Kuro's face says "these are not just any items. For some reason the Endrum Collective was after these items before the SEED war, but Jiro had already hidden them. Jiro split them up and hid one on each planet. Your mission is to find them, I don't know where on the planets they are but it will be down to you to do research to find possible locations as to where they might be. When you have found locations inform me and I will along with any team mates you can gather help you get the item."

Kura gets up to leave but Kuro says "These items, What are they?"

Kura stops and says "3 items, 1 a sword, 2 an orb, 3 is some kind of charm or talisman, Jiro's notes were not clear."

Kuro smirks and says "then I will find them, this training will not be difficult at all. I just hope you won't slow me down out there."

(An Unknown Location)

The Growling voice of Mordakai is heard arguing with the high pitched voice of Arkana in the darkness over the room. The only light comes from a tiny window, the stream of light shines on the sleeping face of Vlad, who is kneeling on the floor. Finally the arguing is stopped as a loud voice laced with malice and anger shouts "SILENCE YOU FOOLS"

As the voice shouts out the Beast warrior and the Newman cease their argument and stand to attention and a spotlight appears in the middle of the room. Mordakai and Arkana move in to the spot light and Vlad gets to his feet standing between them. Finally Magashi moves into the night and all 4 bow to the darkness as the voice says "Even though I laid out the plans perfectly for you, you were somehow able to mess everything up. Mordakai, you were meant to kill the son of Jiro, Magashi you were meant to kill Ethan Waber and kill the Divine maiden. Vlad you were able to complete your part of my plan but you came back on the brink of death. Magashi you failed me twice your cast army proved useless without guidance, when the command units were hit most of them just stood there not working. That is 3 failures all of which have been fatal, this can not go unpunished"

Magashi seemingly scared says "but master…" he is cut off from saying anything else as a humanoid appears in front of him, an organic claw sticking into the chest plate of the cast. The humanoid moves back as all the lights in the room come on revealing it to be a throne room. The Humanoid walks back to the throne and sits down, as he goes his arm morphs back into a typical human arm instead of a claw. Magashi on his knees holds his wound as oil spills out from it to the floor, the cast says "Master I am sorry for my failures, I will strive to work harder."

The humanoid lets an evil smile come over his face as he says "this is your last chance Magashi! I, Lord Falz, do not require weaklings and failures in my army" beside his throne two creatures appear as he continues "The Failure will not affect my plans, we will proceed to stage two."

* * *

Episode End

Next Time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro heads to Moatoob with Kura to begin the search for the Orb Item

Next time in Episode 28 – The Search Begins

* * *

DcD signing out 


	28. Episode 28 The Search Begins

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU, I do own/have permission to us all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Jiro's funeral took place without any trouble but the aftermath was full of trouble. Kura told Kuro he was to restart his training, Cain announced he was sick of the guardians, and avoided a fight with Kuro by leaving using his fast step. Kura got permission from Headmaster Nav to take Kuro on a dangerous training mission.

* * *

Episode 28 – The Search Begins

Kuro in an attire of ¾ length jeans and a shirt stands by the space port to Moatoob waiting for Kura. It had been 3 weeks since Jiro's funeral and Kuro had only been released from the hospital the 2 days earlier. He had been desperate to start his training and had quickly contracted Kura about it. The older Nosawa had told Kuro to meet him there 3 hours earlier but Kura was extremely late.

Kuro starts thinking as he continues to wait 'damn him, I have waited for 3 damn hours. He best have a good excuse, if he doesn't then…' "KURO-KUN" Kuro snaps out of his thoughts and sees Dawn standing practically in front of his face. Kuro says "hey rich girl"

Dawn smiles at her former team mate "how are you feeling?"

Kuro runs a hand through his hair "I can't complain, it is just a relief to be out of that hospital" he then notices what Dawn is wearing and asks "how have you been? I heard you had been promoted to a fully qualified field medic"

Dawn smiles even wider than before and says "I have been well, they have kept me busy. You heard right about me been a fully qualified field medic now. I get called on random missions every now and then but mostly I have been kept working in the hospital."

Kuro thinking it is better to keep up the conversation with Dawn instead of waiting in bordem asks "so have you got the day off or are you working later?"

Dawn flicks from hair behind he ear and says "I have a mission today, I am meant to be meeting the team I am with here."

Kuro feeling pleased for his ex-team mate asks "do you know anything about your mission?"

She just shakes her head and says "nope, but I know the request for a medic came from your brother."

Kuro's eyes widen and says "your on a mission with my brother today, I am meant to be on a mission with him! he told me to meet him here 3 hours ago"

Dawn giggles and says "my message told me to be here round about this time. I guess we are probably going to be team mates for this mission then."

Kuro sighs and says "I can't believe he told me to be here 3 hours ago if he never intended to turn up"

Dawn just bursts out laughing as a voice from behind them says "Good your both here."

Dawn quickly turns round smiling at Kura well Kuro just scowls at him. Kura ignores his brother and says "we just have to wait a few more minutes, my wife Nasumi will be joining us."

Kuro sick of been ignored says "you sure you want your wife to come along? I can understand a field medic, you might get hurt. But…"

Kura starts laughing and says "me get hurt, I am more worried about you getting hurt that's why I applied for a field medic, and Natsumi has been teaming with me on missions since before you even knew what the GUARDIANS were."

The sound of 'hmm' comes from Kuro as the beast woman from Jiro's funeral approaches them and latches onto Kura's arm. The older Nosawa says "Miss Medic, this is my wife Natsumi. But I guess I can't call you miss medic all day, so what is your name?"

Dawn still smiling says "My name is Dawn Callus. And it is a pleasure to meet you Natsumi Nosawa."

Dawn and Natsumi shake hands as Kura walks over to Kuro and whispers "Kuro, we are going to need a lot more support if we are going to get through this without been killed. The places Jiro could of hid those damn items are beyond dangerous. Most the possible locations are the old Relics, it seems in all his wisdom Jiro thought that they would be hidden in one of them. I guess when he hid them it was safe but since the SEED war there are now hundreds of rapid creatures all over those places." Kuro just nods and looks over to the girls who are talking about something and whispers "well if we need more reinforcements maybe we should try calling some more people." Kura shakes his head and continues there whispering conversation "I tried, I had to booker 3 weeks in advance to get a medic on this team and everyone I called was busy. If you hadn't already heard the GUARDIANS have lost over 500 members in the last 2 years. Everyone who is left is been run wild doing every mission that comes up." They both sigh and Kuro says "I might be able to get one more member for us. You know that the Communion of Gurhal has been reset up here on the colony" Kura just nods "well Rogue is still with them, and she is still a GUARDIAN. She should be allowed to join us." Kura nods again thinking before saying "call her, we need all the help we can get."

Kuro nods and walks away from the group before activating his comms device. With in moments his transmission goes through

"Rogue, Kuro here"

"_Kuro-Nii-San, how are you?"_

"I'm am doing well Rogue. But listen I need a favour"

"_what is it? If I can help I will"_

"well we are going on a mission to Moatoob and we need another member"

"_oh, I'm sorry Kuro. The Divine Maiden has asked me to join her as a guard during a Gathering."_

"That's alright Rogue, Your duties come first."

"I'm sorry, maybe next time Kuro" 

"Yeah maybe next time, will see you"

"Bye" 

Kuro walks back to the group and whisper to Kura "no go. She got the job of protecting the Maiden."

Kura sighs and says "we best get going then, I doubt we are going to find anyone to help for this mission past what we have."

Kuro tightens the strap that holds the sheaf of his sword and says "fine, Lets get going."

Kura adjusts the straps the attached to his photon cannon and says "Alright everyone lets move out." Dawn and Natsumi follow the Nosawa brothers on to the transport to Moatoob.

(Moatoob, Relic Site)

Kura shoots a creature as the doors open to the relic site. Kuro walks past his brother and checks the creature before he says "so, what the hell type of creature is this? I ain't never seen anything like it before"

Natsumi knees down examining the creature for a second before saying "it looks like a Vanda, but it also looks like it has been mutated some how. Plus Kura your losing your touch this thing isn't dead" Kura instantly puts 5 photon bullets through the creatures head, Natsumi stops herself from laughing as she says "my mistake". Kura reaches into his pocket and takes out a small computer device and hands it to Kuro before saying "that has a map of this relic site. You see the intersection about 100 metres into the relic." Kuro nods "I want you and Dawn to take the left route, me and Natsumi will take the right route." Kuro examining the map on the screen asks "so this thing we are looking for here, what does it look like?" Kura points to the orb around Kuro's neck and says "just like that photon orb. But remember it only looks the same, but the power it supplies is 10x more than the standard one you have."

The 4 head inside and make their way along the passage until they reach the entrance plaza. Dawn just lets her mouth fall open when they enter, almost the entire plaza is full of mutated Vanda. Kuro goes to draw a beam saber but Natsumi places a hand on his chest and says "just leave this to me, I haven't had a chance to have this much action in a long time" Kuro just gives a gesture that say 'go ahead'.

Natsumi gets into her fighting stance as the Photon fists form on her hands before she says "Don't blink"

Natsumi doesn't even move towards the creatures just makes a punching motion in there direction, the moment her punch is at full stretch the photon fist releases a beam of Photon energy which engulfs all the Vanda directly in front of her. Kura smirks as Kuro joins Dawn in a state of disbelieve. Kura Steps to the side of his wife and says "that's enough, leave the rest to me" he then walks forward ignoring the creatures starting to surround him and un-holsters two Mechguns before saying "showtime" he stretches his arms out and starts firing at both sides of him at once. After a few seconds he starts to turn shooting the creatures in a circular motion. Kura continues to fire, the moment the mechguns run out of ammo he drops them and draws two photon hand guns and unloads all the ammo in them into the quickly surrounding creatures. The moment the handguns are out of ammo kura drops them and swings his Photon Launcher from his back, he kicks a Vanda away then uses the falling body as a leg up as he jump up aiming the Cannon down where he was before and firing. The resulting explosion engulfs a lot of the creatures and the force pushes him back. The moment Kura lands he draws a beam saber and Slices two of the creatures in half. Before Kura can continue his slaughter fest Kuro appears in front of him with both beam sabers drawn and ready for an attack. He just says "I can't let you have all the fun" Kura sighs and kicks down a vanda in his path before starting to walk back to the other muttering 'I was just starting to warm up'.

Kuro says as the creatures start to circle him "Forbidden Sword Art - 2 Sword Style – Tornado Strike" Kuro starts spinning on the spot starting out just hitting the closest creatures with his sabers. After a few seconds his spin becomes more and more rapid until he is spinning so fast he can't even be seen except for a blur. Within moments of Kuro becoming a blur the dust on the floor of the relic starts to kick up and forms a tornado around him. All the creatures in a 15 meter radius start to be pulled in and sliced up. After a few minutes Kuro stops him spinning and mutters 'so dizzy' as to fire balls fly past Kuro's head and hit two of the few remaining Vanda left. Dawn steps forward with her staff in hand and says "leave what I left of them to me." she then starts speaking in newman before shouting out "RAFOIE" from the staff multiple balls of fire fly out and start hitting all the remaining Vanda in the room. Within a few minutes Dawn lowers her staff smiling at Kuro and says "I got a lot stronger too, Kuro-Kun". Kuro shaking off his dizziness just smiles back at Dawn. As they are joined by Kura and Natsumi.

The four look at each other before Kura says "Lets get going, this relic isn't to large. We should search are respective areas and meet back here in 2 hours."

Kuro nods and heads to the left passage before saying "Dawn lets go, we don't have a lot of time" Dawn quickly jogs up to Kuro as he says speaking to Kura and Natsumi "be careful both of you."

- - -

Kuro had been searching for close to an hour but had yet to find anything. He and Dawn had just finished checking the second to last room they were required to on there side of the complex and were preparing to enter the last one. In every room so far there had been swarms of creatures. Both Kuro and Dawn had taken down the creatures but they were both getting tired.

Dawn pushes the code into the door and steps back as the large doors begin to open up. Kuro taking point draws 1 beam saber and charges into the room slashing down two creatures the moment he enters. Dawn moving behind Kuro at a distance uses her RaZonde and RaFoie spells taking down several more opponents.

It only takes a few minutes for the Hunter and the Force to take down the creatures in the room. As Kuro cuts down the last beast he deactivates his beam saber and begins looking around, under piles of rubble and derbies for any clue as to where this item could be. After another 5 minutes of searching Dawn walks over to Kuro and just says "it isn't here. Contact Kura and find out if he found anything."

Kuro nods activating his comms device "Kura, this is Kuro, come in"

"What is it Kuro?"

"We have searched all the rooms in this side of the complex, there is nothing here"

"We just have 1 room left to search once we get this door open, the code has been changed on it so we are having to hack it"

"Ok, hurry up, me and Dawn will head back to the meeting point in the mean time."

"Understood"

"Kura be careful, something tells me that there is someone or something else here."

"Roger that, Kura out"

Kuro sighs deeply before saying to Dawn "lets go, there is no point in hanging around here."

Dawn nods and follows Kuro as he makes his way towards the exit.

- - -

Natsumi knees down next to an open control panel on the wall, Kura deactivates his comms device and kneels down by her before saying "so what do you think?"

Natsumi messes with a few wires before saying "I don't know, nothing human damaged this. Why didn't you tell Kuro?"

Kura scratches the back of his head and says "I didn't want to worry him, besides what ever is behind there we can take."

Natsumi connects two wires together finally opening the door "lets finish this quickly then"

Kura picks his rifle from the floor and nods before running passed the open door shooting several creatures in the process. Natsumi lets Kura do a second run before moving into posistion and using her power punch photon art taking down several creatures. To the amazement of both Kura and Natsumi there isn't many creatures in the room but a large amount of dead bodies. After taking down the last of the creatures the couple move into the room cautiously and start their search.

Kura is distracted by a large statue at the back of the room in the form of a soldier holding a large sword. Kura calls over to his wife and asks "you ever seen anything like this?"

Natsumi inspects the statue and says looking slightly worried "never, it looks like it is made of stone" she actives her pair of goggles and continues to look at the statues "but it seems that it mechanical, there is power running through this thing. Running up to an orb shape. KURA, I think that might be the orb."

The ranger quickly actives his goggles examining the statues before saying "it might be, but I can't tell from here. There is a lot of interference coming from that thing."

Before they can continue the statue starts to move, Kura brings up his rifle quickly but is forced to dodge before he can fire to avoid been hits with the giant stone sword. Natsumi flips backwards dodging another slash from the statue before attempting another power punch hitting the statue in the middle of it's chest only for it to have no effect. Kura fires several shots at the statue like rock monster before saying to his wife "hold it off for a minute, I will call Kuro for back up"

Natsumi just nods to her husband as she jumps up kicking the monster hard but once again it does nothing. The statue swats Natsumi away but she lands on her feet before pushing a button on her photon fists switching the attack from close combat to long range. She pulls her fist back and makes a punching motion sending a shock wave of photons at the statue once again barely making a scratch on it.

Kura noticing Natsumi's attack had no effect switches his rifle for his photon launcher and rip an orb from around his neck placing it in the ammo compartment of the launcher before shouting to Natsumi "get out of the way, he is going down"

Natsumi dodges another strike from the statue before back flipping out of the way, Kura aiming his shot perfectly says with a smirk on his face "Divine Shot". The launcher fires hitting the statue perfectly. Kura starts celebrating but is brought to his senses as the statue steps out of the explosion zone with only a few scratches on it.

Natsumi joins her husband and says well breathing heavily "damn this thing is tough, but we have to take it down."

Kura returning his photon launcher to storage and taking out his rifle says "if we can just hold it back for a few more minutes Kuro will be able to back us up."

Natsumi sends a second shock wave into the statue before saying "at this rate even with extra help we won't win this. Normal nothing survives a shot from your photon launcher. Never mind 2 hits from the photon shock wave."

Kura pushes his Wife to the side just barely dodging another attack from the statue and says "this thing is absorbing the photons in the air to recharge itself. Normally something like this would be down by now."

Kura distracted from speaking doesn't see the statue throw a punch which hits him sending the ranger into a nearby wall. Natsumi attempts to run to Kura but is cut off by the rock monster bringing it's sword down in her path. She is just barely able to dodge out of the way of a punch but is unable to dodge the monster using the back of it's hand to knock her way.

Natsumi trying to get up cringes in fear as the statue brings it's sword down to kill her, only the blade never hits. She opens up her eyes and sees Kuro standing in front of her with his Sword blocking the statues sword with ease. Kuro just says in a serious tone "Dawn, get Natsumi and Kura out of here, this bastard is mine."

Dawn doesn't say anything just drags Natsumi towards the door to join the unconscious Kura who is already there. Kuro with his full attention on the statue now smirks and says "it is time for you to go bye bye"

Kuro pushes the statues sword back and makes a powerful slash splitting the stone sword in half. The statue is forced back as Kuro's body is surrounded by photons, he then launches a powerful assault attacking the monster who attempts to block the attacks with it's arms but with each attack the arms of the monster become more and more cracked. Kuro lands after his assault and forces the photons in his sword to be released creating a pushing force allowing him to propel himself into the air aiming a slash at the statues head, but again the statue blocks with it's arms. Kuro realising he is defenceless in the air attempts to take a defensive stance but is just hammered to the floor by the statue.

As Kuro lands on the floor he is forced to roll out of the way of the statue making an attempt to punch him. Kuro keeps rolling until he is out of range before getting up breathing heavily thinking 'this is insane, I have thrown everything at this thing and I have only made a few scratches. I guess it is time to give him my most powerful attack.' Kuro lifts the sword in the air as it is surrounded by photons, Kuro brings the blade down in a slashing motion shouting out "PHOTON WAVE", a wave of photons flies out hitting the statue directly. The contact causes an explosion which Kuro smiles at until the smoke clears away revealing that the statue is still standing, just covered in cracks.

Kuro falls to his knees breathing heavily realising he had failed. The statue starts making it's way towards Kuro, when it is in range it throws a punch at Kuro but it doesn't make contact. Kuro looks up and sees a cloaked figure in front of him with their arm out, one finger stopping the attack. Kuro collapses to the side trying to stay awake to find out who the new person is. The figure's finger just glows with tech power before the power spreads to the statue, the blue glow from the tech energy seeping out of the cracks in the robot before the figure in a very muffled voice just says "go to hell" before the statue explodes.

Kuro watching the figure finally passes out before the cloaked person can turn around to face him.

- - -

Kuro wakes up suddenly finding himself no longer in the relic site, instead he is in the flyer that they went to the relic site in. Dawn is piloting the ship as Kuro notices that Kura and Natsumi are both sleeping in there seats. Dawn noticing Kuro moving says not looking away from where she is flying "Kuro-kun, don't move around. You were really hurt in that fight. I don't know how you were able to finish off that monster in the state you are in."

Kuro trying to recall what happened remembers just slightly the figure that saved him, Kuro looks around seeing the figure not there asks "hey, where is that guy?"

Dawn completely confused asks "what guy?"

Kuro just as confused says "the guy that was in that room with me, he destroyed that statue monster."

Dawn now even more confused says "Kuro-kun, you were the only one in that room. You beat the monster."

Kuro leaning back in his chair thinks 'was there really anyone there or did I just imagine it?'

* * *

End of Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Kura continue their search for the Advanced Photon Orb on Moatoob. But Kuro is distracted after the incident in the first relic they searched with the appearance of the mysterious fighter that saved him.

Next time in Episode 29 – Real or Imaginary?

* * *

DcD signing out 


	29. Episode 29 Real or Imaginary

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy 

Kuro, Kura, Dawn and Kura's Wife Natsumi went in search of a photon orb Jiro had hidden in one of the relic sites on Moatoob. The 4 of them were attacked by a statue like monster that nearly killed them all before a mysterious Cloaked Figure arrived saving Kuro and killing the monster with ease. The Figure was only seen by Kuro and disappeared before anyone could see it.

* * *

Episode 29 – Real or Imaginary? 

Two days had passed since the first training mission to find the orb had taken place, Kura had suggested they take a couple of days to heal up before heading to the next location.

Kuro sits in a café on the Guardian Colony with Rogue. The had been catching up since they hadn't had a lot of time to talk lately. Kuro takes a drink of his coffee and smiles to rogue who mauling over whether to have some sort of cake before saying "so how did your mission protecting the Maiden go the other day?"

Rogue doesn't look away from menu and says "it went well, but of course up here on the colony it is not likely that she will be attacked. What about your mission?"

Kuro loses his smile and says "not to good, we didn't find the item and we were nearly all killed. But the strangest thing happened. This statue like rock monster attacked us and nearly killed us but before it could finish me I remember seeing some guy obliterating it. I passed out shortly after the guy killed the monster so I never saw there face. But the weird thing is that Dawn who came in after the monster was destroyed said there wasn't anyone there. And she had been standing outside the only exit to the room the entire time."

Rogue puts down the menu and says "maybe it was your imagination, you said you passed out so maybe you destroyed the monster, passed out and imagined the person. It is more reasonable to assume that than that the person just disappeared. "

Kuro sighs and says "yeah your right, maybe it had a delayed reaction to the photon wave. It must of still been cracking apart when it went to attack and the movement was enough to make it shatter."

Rogue smiles and calls over the waiter ordering a couple of cakes before saying to Kuro "I might be able to go with you next time. The maiden has given me some time off because of all the hard work I have been doing lately."

Kuro sips his coffee and says "if this is your time off, I can't ask you to use it for a mission. It isn't fair on you"

Rogue giggles and says "I don't mind, maybe I can meet this mystery saviour of yours."

Kuro laughs and says "if you want I will tell you when Kura contacts me about the mission."

The waiter places two cakes down in front of Rogue who pushes one of them towards Kuro. The two eat their cake before paying the 500mesta bill and leaving. Kuro walks rogue back to the Guardian HQ where she was staying in the wing set up for members of the COG that had lost there home in the attack on Newdaiz. The two hug before parting ways.

- - -

Kuro makes his way back to the guardian barracks and to his room. When his room Kuro collapses down in a chair putting his feet up on the table and relaxing. Dawn was still his room mate along with Carnage but they rarely returned. Dawn been a medic was now on constant call for mission and Carnage been a cast in the Guardians was working a lot with Lou and higher ranking guardians on highly important missions.

No one had heard anything from Cain since his disappearance, and when anyone had asked his uncle if he had seen Cain he had just replied with 'Cain is safe'. Kuro had come to the conclusion that Cain like the rest of them was training to become stronger.

As Kuro is lost in his own thoughts the door to his room opens with Carnage entering along with Kura. Carnage takes a seat across from where Kuro is lazing well Kura sits down to the side of his Brother. Kura after scaning the room says "damn, I got screwed when I first started out. This room is huge."

Kuro holds back a laugh as Kura continues "anyway, me getting screwed over aside, I have come to tell you that we are going out to the next location tomorrow. Carnage here has agreed to join us but we won't be joined by Miss Medic from before. We need another member of the team before we leave."

Kuro taking his feet down from the table says "what time are we leaving?"

Kura looks to his brother before saying "09:00, why you have someone in mind?"

Kuro nods and says "yeah, Rogue said she wanted to join us the next time we went out."

Kura thinks for a second before saying "that's good, but we still need a medic. Last time proved we will need one."

Carnage following the conversation says "Miss Rogue was trained by the Divine Maiden and the Church so she should be adverse with many healing techs."

Kuro nods and says "yeah, she is good. she should have no trouble healing any injuries we might get."

Kura standing up says "get in contact with this Rogue then let me know if she is coming. I will go get everything else ready."

Kura gets up and leaves the room. Kuro gets up and goes to the corridor to speak use the comms in private.

- - -

Kuro and Carnage stand in the Guardian HQ waiting for Rogue and Kura. Kura had told them to meet him there when Kuro had radioed to tell his brother than Rogue was joining them. They hadn't been there long but Kuro was starting to get impatient. In the sort 10 minutes they had been there 3 teams had come in, got there mission and left. Kuro watches as a 4th team enters the HQ, this group all beasts lead in by the elite Guardian Leo. Carnage observing the group says to Kuro in a near whisper "That was Leo's training group at the same time as when we became guardians. According to the higher-ranking officials in this place that team is the most powerful. They have also become elite's faster than any other team in history."

Kuro watches as they walk up to the counter and quickly get escorted towards the elevator by some official. He then whispers to carnage "I have heard about them, they are the ones that are meant to have taken down an 6 rampaging Deragans."

Carnage nods and adds "yes, they also were at the battle down on Newdaiz, they liberated Newmans and Guardians that had been taken prisoner by the cast army. Apparently they destroyed over 500 casts."

Kuro says "they may be tough but they aren't as good as me."

Carnage shakes his head and says "that isn't true. They have all become S rank guardians and each one of them are said to be amoung the most powerful beasts to ever leave the Moatoob."

Kuro growls slightly and says "they will have to prove themselves better than me else I won't believe it."

Carnage doesn't say anything just ramains silent thinking that Kuro needs to keep his ego in check. It is only a couple of more minutes before they are joined by rogue who is dressed wearing a greyish white dress which goes down to the middle of her thighs, it is tied around her waist by a red sash. She is wearing netting down her legs and is wearing knee high boots. Rogue seemingly out of character to Kuro is not acting shy, but she is also not acting hyper. The 3 remain waiting for several more minutes before Kura turns up carrying a large folder.

Kura looks at his team before saying "ok, we are running late so lets get the mission brief out of the way…" Kura's eyes rest on Rogue before saying "erm, I don't believe I have had the pleasure."

Rogue giggles and says "my name is Rogue, I am a Guardian and a bodyguard of the Divine Maiden."

Kura shakes Rogues hand and says "ok, the mission brief. We are going back to moatoob, but this time to a different relic site. This one is slightly bigger but it shouldn't take to long to complete given we don't run into much trouble."

Kuro holds back a laugh as Kura continues "according to the map provided by the Carnage Unit there are 4 passages in the relic so we will have to split up."

The team nod and continue to listen as Kura says "now this is important, if you encounter a guard unit, to you kuro it is that giant statue that attack us last time. You must retreat, those things are incredibly powerful and should not be taken on alone."

The team just nod again before Kura says "then lets move out"

Kura heads to the exit of the HQ followed by Carnage. As kuro goes to join them Rogue stops him and says to Kuro "this sounds dangerous Kuro, becareful out there."

Kuro smiles and says "yeah I will, you best becareful as well."

The two quickly walk to catch up with their other team members.

- - -

The team now down on Moatoob at the next relic site wait outside as Carnage attempts to open the doors by connecting himself to the relics computer systems. They had already been waiting for more than an hour for the cast to get in but he had said it was going to take time some time as the coding on the lock as more advanced than anything he had ever come up against. But had assured them that once the door was open he was going to access all the rooms in the relic and open them all remotely.

Kuro stares out over the sand dunes watching the sand dance around on the wind, Kura walks up beside him and asks "what has you worried Kuro?"

Kuro never moving his eyes from the sand says "there is a storm coming, I heard the storms on this planet can be deadly."

Kura takes out his computer and says "your right, all the data points to a storm on the horizon. But this only seems like a small storm shouldn't last more than an hour or so."

Kuro "it is not the size of the storm that worries me, it is if we will get in there before it hits."

Kura nods slight before turning his head to the cast at the door shouting "Carnage, get that door open quickly, we have a sand storm on the way."

Carnage says back "yes sir, I will be in within 30 minutes"

Rogue joins the guys looking out at the sand and says "30 minutes is to long, the storm will be here in 10 minutes at the most. You can tell by the say the clouds are moving."

Kura puts more data in his computer and says "we don't have a choice at the moment, if we try to take off the flyer will never make it back to the city."

Kuro nods and says "if it comes to it we might have to blast open the door."

Rogue shakes her head and says "we wouldn't get through, these relic sites were designed to withstand blasts a lot more powerful than anything any of us can create."

Kura mubbles something under his breath and quickly runs over to where carnage is checking on the Casts progress.

Rogue focusing her tech energy places her hand on the floor and says "stone wall" the sand rises up and hardens forming a stone wall between them and the approaching storm. Rogue says to Kuro "this will give us a few more minutes of protection. But this wall isn't very strong so it won't last forever."

Kuro turns around and heads towards the door with Rogue in tow. When the two get there Carnage says "almost there only 3 numbers left to discover."

Kuro says to the cast "move quicker, we only have about 10 minutes before storm hits us."

The time seems to pass instantly for the group waiting for Carnage to get the door open and they hear the storm hit the stone wall and all witness it shake violently at the force of the wind. Carnage now on the last number hits the last possible combo just as the tech power holding up the wall colapes. The door opens up and the team practical jump inside, the moment they get in Carnage hits a button on the console inside and the doors close up keeping out the sand storm.

Kuro, Kura and Rogue all let out their breaths in relief of getting inside before Kura finally says "ok, that was close, but lets get started with the search. I will take the most west passage, Carnage will take the next passage to that. Kuro you will take the most eastern passage and Rogue will take the one next to that. we will meet up in 2 hours back in the main hall of this place."

Carnage gets a map up on the console and has it download into the teams mini computers before saying to them "I have marked all maps with the areas we are required to explore."

Rogue looking at her map asks "so what does this thing we are looking for look like?"

Kura takes the photon orb from around his neck and shows it to rogue saying "like this."

Rogue nods taking note of her target before Kura says "lets get going then, the main hall is just down this passage."

Carnage still on the console says "all doors should be open, but if they are not the pass code is '048537858356357' make a note of it just in case."

Kura nods and leads the way down the passageway towards the main hall.

When the group arrive there Kura is relieved to find that there are no creatures lurking in the main hall but says to the team "stay alert, there could be creatures anywhere."

Kuro nods and takes a beam saber from his belt before acitvating it saying to the other "stay safe" before heading down the passage to his search area.

Rogue makes her way to her route before saying "call if you find anything"

Carnage just nods to Kura before heading down his path.

Kura sighs before taking out his rifle and heads for his route.

- - -

Rogue enters her second room taking down the few creatures that had taken residence in there before starting her search. She freezes some stones which had fallen from the ceiling before smashing it with her fist finding nothing underneath it. Feeling abit slightly demoralised, she does another quick sweep of the room before leaving the room to head to the next.

- - -

Carnage forces a door open and quickly scans the room for any life, finding none he enters the rooms scanning for any energy sources. The cast cuts off his sensors after just a few seconds realising that there is a high density of photons in the air. The cast starts searching manually for the photon orb.

- - -

Kura opens a door shooting a creature in the head several times before stepping over it's dead body and into the room. He starts searching but it doesn't take long to deplete all possible locations of searching he slams his fist into a wall and says "where the hell is it"

Kura sighs heavily and heads out to the next room.

- - -

Kuro uses his sword to slash down a door that refused to open for him, smiling at his handy work he heads into the room and starts searching in every possible location. within minutes the room has been searched, Kuro finding several A-Photon reactors but not the photon orb he was after. He sighs as his comms device starts bleeping, he quickly answers it

"Kuro here"

"Kuro, Carnage here"

"go ahead 192"

"I have encountered one of those stone statues. It was guarding a heavily secure room that contained A-Photon Reactors."

"are you damaged in any way?"

"Negative, I was able to lock it in the room"

"proceed with your search, but be careful, rich girl would kill me if you got damaged. Kuro out"

"understood, Carnage out"

Kuro proceeds to the next room intending to end this search quickly

- - -

Rogue had been searching for over almost the entire 2 hours and was on one of her last rooms. The door was refusing to open though. It had rejected the password and the door had been strong enough to withstand a direct shot from her Inferno Fire Blast technique. She was now proceeding to hot wire the door, but it was taking time.

After another 5 minutes the door finally opens to a sight that Rogue had wished she had not seen. The room was full of dead creatures. Trying to ignore the situation at hand the newman enters the room covering her nose as not to take in the putrid smell of the rotting corpses of the creatures. Before she can get several feet into the room she sees something that makes her turn to run but she runs directly into the doors she had just entered through been closed. She turns back around focusing her power as 2 stone statues, now fully active, head towards her.

Rogue moves into her fighting stance now facing down two near invincible monsters, she runs forwards and jumps at the creatures with her hands now covered in tech power.

- - -

Kuro enters his last room, the moment he steps through the door it closes behind him and locks. Kuro instantly draws his sword and within seconds from the walls several stone states activate. He quickly opens a comm signal to Kura and says

"Kura, it's Kuro. I have a problem!"

"what is it?"

"I am currently locked in a room staring down 4 of those statues"

"get the hell out of there"

"I can't, the door locked behind me and the security codes have changed."

"shit activate your homing beacon I will come help you"

"be quick about it"

Kuro cuts off and looks at the creatures before saying with a less than happy look on his face "you choose the wrong day to fuck with me"

Kuro charges forward launching his first attack that is easily blocked by one of the statues. Kuro twists in mid air dodging an attack from a second statue but is forced to uses his sword to block the third one and is sent crashing to the floor. The fourth statue brings it's sword down to slash Kuro in half but the human hunter is just able to roll out of the way and get to his feet. He thinks 'well this sucks' before taking a knife from his pocket and cutting away the weights from his legs. Kuro then throws the knife at one of the statues before launching another attack this time with more than double the speed than before.

- - -

Kura arrives in the main hall to find Rogue looking extremely beat up, blood running down the side of her face and her right arm looking dislocated. Kura quickly runs over to her and says "Miss Rogue, are you alright?"

Rogue nods her head and says "I'm ok, go help Kuro. I over heard his transmission to you"

Kura takes a box of monomates from his pack and says "what happened to you?"

Rogue puts her hand up to tell Kura to stop and uses her own resta spell to start healing her before saying "I was attacked by a pair of those statue things but…"

-Flash Back to Rogues Fight-

Rogue punching the statue with tec enhanced strenght but it doesn't do anything, she quickly follows up with a number of different magic attacks that once again fail to do anything to her opponent. Landing on the floor Rogue sends off another array of different magic attacks at both Statues. She quickly dodges both sword attacks from the statues before running up the blade of one of the two and using it to launch herself punching the statue in the head with her Tec enhanced strength. The statue falls over but the second statue launches an array of strikes with it's sword that Rogue dodges.

Rogue not paying attention to the Statue on he floor is caught off guard as it grabs her, starts squeezing her before throwing her against the door. Before another attack can take place the Statue that had been knocked down halts it's movement and falls in two. Rogue looks on and sees a cloaked person standing by the remains, the person just simply side steps a sword attack from the remaining statue before using the blade like rogue had done earlier to elevate themselves to reach the head of the monster,.Using just two fingers, The fighter slides down from the head to the floor cutting the statue in half in the process.

Rogue forces herself to her feet, only taking her eyes off the fighter for a second. When she looks back to where the person was they have vanished.

-End Flash Back-

Kura having listened to what happened just says "who was that person?"

Rogue shakes her head and says "I don't know, he was powerful though"

Kura noticing Rogues wounds are still healing says "you stay here, I will go back up Kuro"

Rogue just nods and watches Kura sprint into the corridor that Kuro had been sent down.

- - -

Carnage deactivates his SUV weapon as he looks at the rubble in front of him that was one of the statues. He kneels down by the remains and examines it trying to work out what it was and how it was so powerful. Ignoring the crushed frame that was once his shoulder the cast runs an analysis on the creatures remains.

It only takes a few seconds but it causes him to growl as the results just say it to be normal rock powered by an A-Photon reactor. As he gets up the cast stamps his foot down on the remains of the head of statue before heading back to the main hall having finished his search.

- - -

Kuro uses the fist of one of the statues he is fighting to launch him at a second one of them. Promptly slicing it's arm off as it attempts to block his attack. Kuro lands on the floor breathing heavily, he had been fighting against 4 of these monsters for more than 10 minutes and was now starting to feel the strain on his body. But it wasn't as if he was going no where with the fight, he has damaged two of the statues and cut off the arm of one of them.

Kuro jumps out of the way of another attack before running in launching another attack on the statues. His sword once again been easily deflected by the statues arms. Before Kuro can even land, one of the statues to the side of him explodes. It doesn't take long for the cause of the explosion to make itself known as the cloaked figure jumps through the smoke and dust. The fighter jumps from one Statue to the next just dodging the attacks coming from the other statues making them attack each other. The Fighter lands on the floor before saying in a low voice almost impossible to hear "strikes of the divine maiden – 64 hit combo" the fighter jumps up and punches one statue several times keeping count with each strike. As the count gets to 21 the fighter jumps to a another statue and proceeds to strike another 21 times in the space of a few seconds. Finally the fighter jumps to the last opponent and delivers another 21 shots before landing on the ground driving his fist into it causing an earthquake that forces all the statues to fall over, all of them shattering the moment they landed. The fighter gets up to a vertical base and says "64 strikes"

Kuro getting to his feet brings up his sword and shouts "who the hell are you?"

The fight doesn' turn around, he just says with his voice extremely muffled "that is none of your concern"

Kuro wanting to get a proper answer charges forward attempting to launch an attack but the figure just vanishes in a flash of light before he can even get close. Kuro slides to a halt looking around to find the fighter. Kuro returns his blade to his sheath as the door to the room opens up revealing Kura standing there with his rifle ready. Kura looks at his brother then at the mass of rubble from the statues before asking "did you kill those?"

Kuro shakes his head and says "no, there was someone else here. The same guy that saved us from the statue in that other relic was here. He saved me again"

Kura breaths a sigh of relieve before asking "what did the guy look like?"

Kuro walks towards the door "was about 5'8 - 5'9 and wore a cloak and face mask so I couldn't see his face."

Kura nods and says "sounds like the same guy that saved rogue"

Kuro looks at his brother before saying "Rogue was attacked?"

Kura taking one last look at the statues says "yeah, we all were. Carnage used his SUV weapon to take one down. I was able to run from mine. Rogue was saved by the same guy as you"

Kuro now heading back down the corridor towards the main hall says "we have to find a way to take these things down else they are going to end up killing us before we find these items."

Kura agreeing with his brother doesn't say anything just thinks 'that might not be possible, nothing we have can even scratch these things.'

Kura lost in thought just follows his brother to the main hall

* * *

End of Episode 

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Kura head to another relic site on Moatoob, this time without any back up. but as luck would have it they are not the first ones to get there

Next time in Episode 30 - Interferance

* * *

a quick disclaimer - i based the cloaked figthers 'strikes of the divine maiden' attack on Hyuuga Neji's 'Eight-Diagramm-Palm' attack from the anime Naruto which i don't own

DcD signing out


	30. Episode 30 Interferance

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Perviously in Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy 

Kuro, Kura, Carnage and Rogue went down to Moatoob to search another relic site. they were once again attacked by the statue monsters and Kuro was again saved by the cloaked fighter.

* * *

Episode 30 – Interference 

It was coming on to a month since the search had started, Kuro and Kura sit in the flyer heading back from the latest search. They had come up with nothing again and according to Kura there was only 3 relic sites left on the planet.

Kuro looks down at his photon sword, the blade chipped and in no condition to continue been used. He had come up against another statue but for the first time Kuro had beaten one without the help of the cloaked fighter who kept turning up. But the fight had cost him the sword. The blade had cracked part way though the fight and it had gotten only worse after Kuro had forced the sword to produce the photon wave. Kuro glances over his shoulder at the two other GUARDIAN's that are with them. One a beast girl called Mai. The second was a Human force called Ryu. Mai had joined them at the request of Natsumi and Ryu was a field medic Kura had been able to get.

Kuro sighs as Kura leans over "2 days rest then we check the next location. The odds are with us now."

Kuro nods and says "I guess, but I best get a new sword else I am not going to be able to fight back if anything attacks us."

Kura lets a smile tug at his lips and says "you know that isn't true. You can use your beam sabers."

Kuro shakes his head "I can't just use my beam sabers. Those statues are far to powerful for that. I need to use a sword to take them down."

Kura's semi smile turns into a frown and says "don't push yourself Kuro. You don't want to end up dead because you took on to much."

Kuro returns his sword to photon storage "If I intend to become strong enough to take down that beast Mordakai then I need to push myself harder."

Kura doesn't say anything back just thinks _'yeah, he's right. If I intend to become strong enough to fight Vlad then I will have to push myself harder.'_

The rest of the flight is spent in silence.

- - -

the 2 days rest had been anything but restful for Kuro. The moment he had gotten back he had been sent of a mission to rid a small village on parum of an infestation of creatures. He had then been sent straight out on guard duty for a cargo transport to defend it against rogues.

The second day had also been busy as he had been given a number of mission to keep the peace on the colony breaking up no less than 10 fights that had broken out and arresting at least 7 thieves. At least during his time patrolling the colony he had been able to purchase a new sword.

He had been woken up early on the day of the mission. He had gotten a message from Kura and the rooms personal robot assistant had made sure to wake Kuro up, much to Dawns amusement. The message had told Kuro to meet Kura at the guardian HQ at 0900 hours.

Kuro quickly gets dressed and heads out to the HQ knowning that he is going to be there long before time but he just wanted to get the mission over and done with so he could rest. When he arrives at the HQ he sees Kura talking with a guy dressed in mostly white. As Kuro moves closer the man in white leaves heading towards the elevators to the offices above. Kura smiles to his brother when he finally notices his arrival and says "right on time."

Kuro looks around and asks "so where are the others?"

Kura's smile disappears as quickly as it had arrived "there aren't any, the powers that be are refusing to lend support. So we have to do this on our own."

Kuro scowls before saying "so we have no help at all?"

Kura heads towards the exit of the HQ saying "none unless your cloaked saviour comes along"

Kuro still scowling makes his way to the exit after his brother, with a number of thoughts going through his head including 'this isn't going to end well' and 'we really can't do this on our own'.

- - -

It had hardly taken any time to get to the Relic site on Moatoob. And had taken even less time to get inside. Namely due to the fact the place of already open. The brothers moving as fast but as cautiously as possible had gotten to the main hall with no problems. Expect when they arrive in the main hall they find hundreds if not thousands of dead creature bodies as well as the cause of their deaths in the form of cast soldiers.

Kura uses his binoculars to get a fix on who these casts were with. If they were with the Alliance military then they could enter into the hall and explain there mission allowing them to search the place. If they were not and were with the casts that had attacked the COG on Newdaiz then this was going to be a lot harder.

Finally his eyes rest on the emblem on the shoulder of one of the casts. Kura swears under his breath as he recognises the emblem as that of the endrum collective. He whispers to Kuro "this is to dangerous, I say abandon the mission now well we can still get out of here"

Kuro looks through the gap in the door they are hiding behind before whispering "there isn't many of them. We can taken them and sneak around searching"

Kura looks again and says "what if there is hundreds of them if not thousands. You saw the number of them on newdaiz."

Kuro looks again this time noticing someone coming out of one of the corridors at the end of the hall. This person isn't a cast, Kuro quickly steals the binoculars from Kura and looks tries to focus on who it is. Kuro notices two none casts had left the corridor, one was a beast he knew as Mordakai and the second one was a Newman.

Kuro looks towards Kura and says "Mordakai is out there. And there is a newman with him. they were talking about something. I think your right with retreating."

Kura takes the binoculars from Kuro and takes his third look before saying "I have seen that Newman before. It was years ago when I first became a guardian. I was on a team sent to hunt down a criminal that had escape from prison. That guy is the newman. I wish I could remember the name."

Before the brother can say anything else Mordakai's claw rips through the door they are behind. Kura falls back as Kuro takes out his beam sabers. The beast smirks seeing Kuro before saying in the midst of growling "me remember you… you human who fought Mordakai on Newdaiz… Mordakai kill you now"

Kuro blocks the first attack with his beam saber and kicks Mordakai back into the hall. Kuro lets a smirk come over his face before saying "nice to see you again Mordateme. Look like we get to finish what we started before." He turns to his brother "Kura go search for the Orb. I will take care of this piece of crap"

Kura gets to his feet and runs past Mordakai shooting several cast soldiers in the process. Mordakai attempts to attack Kura as he runs past but Kuro moves to block Mordakai's claw. The two smirk at each other before launching a flurry of attacks at each other, both been able to block or dodge everything the other sends at them. Kuro who is just using one beam saber at the time takes his second from his belt and launches a series of attacks that throw Mordakai off guard. Kuro makes a slashing motion with both beam sabers in an X shape sending a photon shock wave out in the shape of an X, the words "Forbiden Sword Arts - Two Sword Style - X Wave" echo around the room as the attack launches. The attack hit Mordakai in his chest and after a few secondsknocks him from his feet. Kuro gets back in his fighting stance as the beast gets to his feet. He brings his hand up, the seal on the beast chest emitting a bright light until the Newman shouts "STOP IT MORDAKAI." The beast seems to go instantly docile as the Newman walks beside him and says towards Kuro "you will have to settle this some other time." He then speaks to the beast "we are going, the master will wish to know are findings. We will let the casts bring the item" before turning to Kuro again "but we won't leave without giving you someone to play with."

Kuro shouts at the newman "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU". the Newman stares at Kuro before saying "I am Arkana Soren, Elite Guard Fourth Seat."

Kuro goes to attack the Newman but he disappears along with the beast before Kuro can connect with his attack. Kuro swears under his breath cursing himself for letting them get away. Before Kuro can do anything he hears loud metalic foot steps coming from one of the corridors. The Hunter looking around at the corridors isn't prepared as a larger than average Cast smashes through one of the door making a charge for him. The Cast activates a beam saber and strikes at Kuro but Kuro is able to parry the attack. The Master of the Tri-Sword just thinks 'this day just keeps getting better'

The Cast brings down its beam saber again, this time Kuro uses both of his to block it's attack. The Cast continues to push down as Kuro stands trying to hope him at bay with, after a minute the cast takes out a second beam saber and slashes down on Kuro's defence with it. The hunter growls and pushes up with all his strength barely moving his cast opponent. After another minute or so passes 2 more arms seem to spawn from the back of the cast both arms taking up beam sabers. Kuro notices just in time and just manages to dodges out of the way of another attack. The hunter breaths heavily as the cast starts spinning round the beam sabers before charging forward slashing unceremoniously. Kuro between attempting to dodge all the attacks tries to call Kura but gets no response from the comms system.

Kuro distracted by his comms system is thrown back into his fight as the cast cuts the hilt of one of his beam sabers in half. Kuro quickly stumbles back several steps before regaining his footing. He looks down at his single beam saber and throws it away, he reaches over his shoulder as his sword materialises there. Kuro smirks at the cast before saying "Round Two"

- - -

Kura kicks a cast away before putting 3 photon bullets in another cast before it could fire on him. He just barely rolls out of the way able to dodge an attack from a 3rd cast. As Kura lands on his knees he puts a bullet into the head of the cast and stands up straight. His breath is slightly heavily than normal but he puts it down to the fact that he had been running through the relic and fighting all out against the casts he had come against.

The Ranger quickly does a scan of the room before going to use hit comms device, he swears slightly when he notices it is not functioning. Thinking it was most likely damaged during one of the fights he had been in so far just throws it away and heads to the next room.

- - -

Kuro charges in with his sword but is easily blocked by the cast, but the hunter doesn't let it bother him, he just takes one swing after the next trying to break the defence or break the cast, which ever one came first. To Kuro's dismay the cast starts an assualt of it's own forcing Kuro back as the human attempts to make some distance at the same time as blocking all of the cast's attacks.

Kuro starts to get annoyed as he finds himself pushed back right across the hall and into a corridor giving him little room to move. The hunter ducking under a slash takes his chance and scrambles backwards hoping to find an open area at the end of the corridor. To Kuro's dismay his streak of bad luck continued and to screw him over giving him an open space but with only a walk way about a metre wide to move on.

Kuro sighs and starts to move across the walkway only taking one glance down and wishing he hadn't. all that was below was blackness, no sign of any ground below. Kuro doesn't have time to complain about his situation as the Cast arrives launching another assault on the unlucky hunter. Kuro doing everything he can to block the giant casts attacks steps back spinning his sword round a full 360 degrees cutting through the walkway. Kuro smirks as the cast steps over the cut in the walkway and it starts to come loose, he continues to block the attacks of the cast though waiting for another chance to finish his plan.

Just as they reach the centre of the walkway, kuro cuts the air in a horizontal motion sending a small shockwave of photons at the cast that makes it take a step back before Kuro spins him sword around again cutting the walkway again. because of the weight of the cast the walkway only takes a second to dislodge itself and the cut out section falls into the darkness taking the cast with it.

Kuro breaths heavily as he looks down hearing a loud crash of the walkway section hitting the floor some distance below. He lets his sword return to storage as he falls on his back completely exhausted.

After a few minutes, when he has caught his breath, Kuro gets to his feet and heads in the only direction he has left towards the door hoping to find another way out. As he gets to the end of the walkway he takes one last look down into the darkness to make sure the cast wasn't following him.

- - -

Kura sits on the floor of the room he is in raping a bandage around his arm, he had been caught off guard and had been shot in his arm for his carelessness but he had been lucky enough to find an undamaged cast version of the GUARDIANS comm device. He finishes up raping the bandage before tuning the device to a signal he knew he could contact Kuro on.

It doesn't take him long to change the frequence thanking the kami's that his luck was holding out.

"Kuro, come in"

no response

"Kuro this is Kura, please respond"

still no response

"if you can hear me Kuro, I want you to make your way back to the entrance and go get help."

"k…a, this…. Kuro… i… lost… a big ass… room…" the message is disrupted heavily by static

kura looks at the device thinking 'he lost a big ass room?', he changes the frequency slightly

"Kuro, your breaking up, please repeat your last message"

"I SAID, 'I am lost in this place. All I know is that there is a big ass corridor at the end of this room' can you access a map and tell me where the hell I am"

"god it is good to hear your voice, I will try to find a map of this place and see if I can find where you are"

"thanks, but be careful there are some powerful enemies here. Mordakai and that Newman Arkana fleed and left me to play with a bigger than average Cast which was using 4 freakin swords."

"You should have been used to fighting someone using 4 swords. I will contact you again when I find a map for you. Kura out"

"roger that, kuro out"

Kura uses the wall to support him as he gets to his feet, he looks down at his arm as he thinks 'yeah I will find you that map Kuro, even if I die doing it' Kura starts moving trying to ignore the blood flowing down his arm.

- - -

Kuro cuts down the last cast in his path. Kura had contacted him 5 minutes pervious with a map. There was only one route out. That was via the deep black void below the walk way Kuro had destroyed during his fight with the cast. Luckily, his first bit of luck of the day, there was a staircase in a room near where he had been. The unlucky part was that the route was infested with casts.

As Kuro reaches the bottom of the stairs he sees the walkway he had destroyed and sees the giant cast lying deactivated. Obvious from the fall that is nearly from what Kuro can tell judging by the distance he travelled downwards and the limited area he could see above to be close to an mile drop.

He starts walking cross the room determined to get out. He only gets a few feet past the cast when he hears something he really didn't want to hear. Kuro quickly turns around letting the photon energy flow from his photon orb before saying "why the hell does my luck suck so much today".

Kuro stares at the giant cast for only a second before attacking, the cast blocks the attack with it's own beam saber. Kuro attempts repeatedly to strike the cast but comes up with no success every time. The Cast knocks Kuro away but doesn't notice the smirk on the humans face.

Kuro twists in mid air landing almost perfectly in position before shouting "TIME TO FUCKING DIE, PHOTON WAVE"

Kuro realises too late that his aim is off, and the Photon wave only hits the arms on the casts right. Within seconds the Cast stabs Kuro through the stomach with his last remaining beam saber. Blood starts to flow from Kuro's mouth, the cast deactives it's beam saber and drags it's highly damaged self towards the end of the hall that Kuro was heading in.

Kuro drops to his knees coughing up more blood as something drops near him and hears a voice call out "KURO". Almost out of instinct Kuro picks up the object and holds it to his stomach, within seconds photons start been released from the object engulfing Kuro entirely.

The cast obviously detecting the photon energy turns around only to be hit by a massive photon wave more than 10x the size of the previous one. the last words the cast hears are "NEO PHOTON WAVE" as kuro's voice echos loudly off the high ceiling of the room

- - -

On the top of the walkway the cloaked fighter stands there looking down into the darkness before saying "good job, Kuro of the TriSword". The cloaked fighter turns around and walks away disappearing in a flash of light.

- - -

Kuro drops to one knee looking at the item in his hand, the photon orb they had been searching for. Kuro smiles when he sees it properly though and starts laughing thinking 'it is useless now'. Kuro collapse completely letting the orb fall from his hand, showing a massive crack down the centre of it spreading out in several directions, the inside of the orb darkened not absorbing any of the photons in the air.

* * *

End of Episode 30 

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

With the orb now in his possession, Kuro takes some time to heal up. well kuro takes a trip to Parum, and to Jiro's grave.

Next time in Episode 31 – The search continues

* * *

DcD signing out 


	31. Episode 31 The Search Continues

Disclaimer - i do not own Phantasy Star Universe. i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantay Star Uninverse The Untold Legacy

Kuro and Kura, went alone to Moatoob and were attacked by two of Falz's Elite guards. after been split up Kuro was forced to fight with a giant and powerful cast. with the help of the Cloaked Fighter and the orb, Kuro was able to use a more powerful version of the photon wave to destory the cast.

* * *

Episode 31 – The Search Continues

Kura sits in headmaster Nav's office, the old cast looking down on him from the far side of his desk. The moment Kuro and Kura had gotten back from the relic site Kura had been arrested and dragged to the headmasters office well Kuro had been taken to the hospital by a medical team. Kura had been in the office now facing an accusing glare from Nav for over an hour. Finally Nav says "Kura, I gave you reign on this series of training missions for Kuro under the terms that you did nothing dangerous. Yet what you did today broke that understanding, after I personally told you not to go down to the planet to search today and for you to wait for me to find you some assistance you still took Kuro out and nearly got both of you killed."

"But Headmaster…" Kura attempts to inject but Nav just puts up a hand telling him to stop before continuing

"I do not want to hear your excuses. What is the point in gaining these items if both you and your brother are dead?"

"Headmaster…" Kura tries again and a second time Nav just places his hand up to stop him

"considering the posistion the GUARDIANs are currently in I cannot afford to suspend you. Doing that will only leave me more short handed than we already are. But I am left with little choice in the matter." Nav turns away from Kura "Kura Nosawa, you are suspended from the Guardians for the next month"

"HEADMASTER… I feel this is highly unfair" Kura shouts with anger lacing his voice. "when I came to you about these training missions you understood that they couldn't be delayed doing so will only give him more time to gain power!"

Nav turns his chair back to facing Kura "how do you know about him?" Nav's voice holding a large amount of curiosity

"Jiro mentioned him in the letter he left me. The destroyer of worlds, Falz. You may have suspended me from the GUARDIAN's but I will not let him come back, if it is what it takes then I Quit."

Kura gets up and walks out of the office not even attempting to listen to Nav shouting for him to get back.

- - -

Kuro lies in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest area as well as his arms. When he had been brought in they had found that both of his arms had been broken, he had concluded that using the ultimate photon wave had been to much for him and that had broken his arms. The hunter was more bothered about working out how he had been saved, he did not remember walking out of the relic site and Kura had said he had found Kuro near the entrance.

Kuro sighs as he doesn't remember a thing and tries to make himself comfortable on the lumpy hospital bed as the door to his room opens, expecting it to be a doctor coming to check on him, Kuro turns himself towards the door, he lets a smile come over his face as Rogue closes the door behind her. The newman smiles back at Kuro and says sounding worried "how are you Kuro-nii-chan?"

Kuro laughs in his throat for a second but stops as it hurts him and says "I doubt I will ever get used to having a beam saber plunged into my stomach but other than that I feel like I look, crap. What about you?"

Rogue pulls up a chair by her childhood friend trying to hide the fact that her arms are bandaged up "I am alright." Her voice wavering with an uncertainty that Kuro easily picks up on. He frowns at her and says "tell me the truth Rogue, I saw your arms bandaged, what happened?"

Rogue looks away from Kuro and just says "nothing happened, just drop it"

Kuro wanting to respect Rogues wishes doesn't press any more but remains still curious. Rogue sighs not liking that she snapped at Kuro for nothing says "I'm sorry Kuro, I shouldn't of snapped at you, but this is really nothing" she holds up her arms "my new trainer suggested that I wrap my arms up to add an extra support to my arms when I perform some of my more powerful attacks."

Kuro realising Rogue is still lying just says "at least you aren't hurt, that was all I was worried about."

Rogue smiles slightly "it should be me that is worried about you, not the other way around. I swear it Kuro Nosawa you are going to send me to an early grave with worry if you keep on the way you are going."

Kuro laughs nerviously as his childhood friend looks angrily at him. After a minute or so Kuro says "I am sorry for making you worry Rogue, I guess I have been pushing myself to much lately. I will do my best not to worry you in the future."

Rogue shakes her head at Kuro nearly laughing "Kuro don't bother making such a promise, every time you do you go and get yourself put in hospital on your death bed."

They both start laughing at the comment but it soon dies down. Kuro smiles at Rogue and says "ok then, I won't make that promise, but I don't intend to end up here again."

Rogue just laughs at Kuro knowing she will be in the same position visiting him with the next week.

- - -

Kura steps off a flyer and looks around him. He had come to the graveyard Jiro had been buried in, he didn't know why he came, but he felt it was right to at least tell Jiro he had quit the GUARDIAN's in the cause of making Kuro stronger. He makes his way along the graves until he gets to the grave he was looking for. He just stares at it for several minutes before finally speaking

"hey dad, im sorry I have come here to see you before now but I have been working hard. I have spent the last few months searching for the items you told me to help Kuro find. I don't know what you were planning to do with them but it was your last wish so I went along with it. If I had your foresight I guess I would not be in the trouble I am in right now. We found the orb but it doesn' work, the sword and charm still elude us. Old man NAV reprimanded me for taking Kuro alone into a Relic, he wanted to supend me and restrict my travel to the planets so I quit. I know the only reason you would of hidden these items like this is because they were either important or to dangerous. I don't know which but the idea of finding them seems to have Nav on edge."

Kura kneels down "Kuro is in hospital again, he was attacked by a monsterous cast but I guess you training him to use the Photon Wave was the right move, it seems to save his life constantly. It seems you made the right choice, he is constantly gaining in power, soon his level will surpass that of even mine. It is nearly there now, as soon as it does I will not be needed any more."

A voice comes from to the side of Kura "not yet Kura Nosawa, you are still needed."

Kura doesn't even look to his side he just says "and what do you know about it?"

"I know Everything about it."

"I guess your just going to tell me that everything is playing out as planned?"

"it is, even though Kuro will soon surpass you, you are still required to see the collecting through to the end."

"And what then?"

"Then… You will see when the time comes"

"what did you come here for?"

"I came to pay my respects and to tell you the sword is on the move."

"WHAT?"

"Someone already has the sword, I don't know who but I have no doubt that the person will be abnormally strong."

A mini computer is thrown in front of Kura landing on the group, the voice continues

"That will lead you to where you have to go."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

"I am helping you because it is in my best interest"

"What's wrong, VLAD, your great master not paying you enough so you are turning against him?"

Vlad laughs in his throat "not in the slightest, I am completely loyal to my master. This is the only help you will ever receive from me, I am doing it to repay Master Jiro for how much he helped me when I was younger. next time we meet i will take great pleasure in killing you"

Before another word between the two is said Vlad disappears in a flash of light.

- - -

Mordakai, Arkana and Magashi stand in Lord Falz's throne room waiting for there master to speak. The humanoid looks at the three before saying sounding irritated "Where is seat 1? Where is Vladimir?"

Mordakai with his usual growl in his voice says "I do not know master, he said he was going scouting that was over an hour ago."

Anger crosses Falz's face quickly before he shouts "YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME MORDAKAI, YOU ARE A FAILURE AND FAILURES ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK TO ME!"

Mordakai quickly kneels down and says "forgive me master Falz, it was Arkana who ordered me to leave"

Falz appears in front of Mordakai and kicks him in the face sending him against the far wall of the throne room. The beast collapes to the floor only moving slightly. Falz then grabs Arkana by the throat and says "give me one reason not to kill you for your failure!"

Arkana tries to speak but with his current state of been choked to death he is unable. Falz with a sick smile on his face says "I can't hear you, you need to speak up"

Arkana manages to choke out "I am the only one who knows how the seal works"

Falz still with the same sick sadistic smile plastered over his face says "I guess that makes you somewhat valuable to me." Falz throws Arkana to the floor and says "make sure you do not fail me again."

The Humanoid moves back to his seat as Vlad enters the throne room. He walks up and stands by Magashi before kneeling down and saying to his master "I have completed my scouting mission my lord, I have found where the sword is."

Falz looking interested says "Then you shall deal with this yourself Vladimir, and do not fail me or you will end up like the third and forth seats."

Vlad just glances at Arkana still lying on the floor and turns to see Mordakai still not moving much. Vlad looks back to his master and says "have I ever failed you before master?"

Falz's eyes narrow as he says "then go now, you are all dismissed"

* * *

End of Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe the Untold Legacy

Kuro, Kura and Natsumi head to a relic site on Parum and encounter a lot more trouble than they were expecting

Next time in Episode 32 – The Protector of the Sword

* * *

DcD Signing out 


	32. Episode 32 The Protector of the Sword

Disclaimer - i do not own PSU, i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy

Kuro took some time to rest up from his injuries. well Kura went to visit Jiro's grave and had an encounter with Vladimir. Vlad gave Kura a computer with the tracking signal for locating the next item that is now in the hands of an unknown person

* * *

Episode 32 – The Protector of the Sword

Kura stands by the flyer base on Parum, he had called Kuro not an hour ago telling him to get down to Parum ASAP, he had known that Kuro had been let out of the hospital the night before. He was also wating for his wife, Natsumi. The beast woman had a tendency to be late but he knew she would be there eventually.

After near 10 more minutes Kura is relieved to see Natsumi and Kuro walking towards him together. Kura was yet to tell anyone that he had quit the guardians and didn't intend to tell his brother and wife he was about to take them out illegally for this mission and any other missions in the future. When they get to him Kura just simply says "lets go" before heading into the flyer base. Kuro and Natsumi look at each other before shrugging and following Kura.

- - -

The trip to the relic site is spent mostly in silence, the only talking been Kura telling Kuro and Natsumi that when they arrived at the Relic Site they would explore the place as a group and none of them were to go off on there own.

Upon arriving at the relic site the group head inside the already open relic. Kura feeling worried by the fact the relic was already open says to the others two "be careful, someone is already here. That is the only reason to explain why the door was open."

Kuro takes a beam saber from his belt and says "you think it is an elite?"

Kura shakes his head "I don't know, if it was an elite I am sure we would of already come across some of there Cast Soldiers."

Natsumi still alert to her surroundings says "there is a chance it is a guardian team. Teams get sent to search these relics for A-Photon reactors and the like for photon research."

Kura taking out a mech gun from his pack says "I hope your right."

The team move cautiously through the relic been relieved that unlike the Moatoob relics this one had no creatures or monsters around. But the silence was making them jumpy and the lack of lighting was making them imagine things. This resulted in either Kura shooting at nothing, Natsumi punching a wall or Kuro swinging his sword at shadows.

Within the hour they had finally searched most of the site with little look, but this didn't make Kura feel good about this place. On the computer Vlad had given him it was saying that who ever had taken the sword was somewhere in this relic site and that meant he could jump out on them at any time. And not knowing if this guy was a friend or foe made it even worse. As they approach the final room Kura says to the others "I will check this room on my own, who ever or what ever opened the enterence to this place is most likely to be in there."

Natsumi pushes passed her husband and says "then we will face it together. There is no point in going in there and been needlessly killed."

Kuro looking determined says "stop arguing and open the door, the sooner we do the quicker we find out who it is. If it is an elite we can kill it together, if it is a Guardian team we can greet them together, if it is a creature of some kind then we can just kill it."

Kura not really been as optimistic as the others pushes some button on the door control, the doors slide open revealing a lone person standing in the centre of the room. He turns around and stares at the trio before saying "why have you come here?"

Kuro enters the room first before saying "I have come seeking a sword that I have on good authority is hidden within one of the relic sites on this planet."

The person says "leave now. The sword is not to be used by commoners"

Kura goes to step into the room but the door closes and locks itself. Both Natsumi and Kura hammer on the door shouting through to Kuro who is to busy staring down the mysterious guy to care that he is locked in. The person says "your seeking of the weapon has lead you here to your death, I am under orders to protect the sword from everyone except the man who hired me to protect the sword."

Kuro cracks his neck and starts stretch before saying "is that so? So tell me, who hired you?"

The guy takes a sword from his back and says "I was hired by the GUARDIAN Jiro Nosawa. I am The Protector of the legendary Photon Sword 'The Ryoko'. A sword named after the scientist that created it, Professor Sebastian Ryoko. I am Sebastian Ryoko the 5th. My ancestor was it's creator now I am it's protector, you should prepare yourself"

Kuro nearly laughing says "I am Kuro Nosawa, Master of the TriSword fighting style and the sole person with knowledge of the Forbidden Sword Arts. And I will defeat you"

Kuro doesn't wait a second he pulls his second beam saber from his belt and says well running forwards "Forbidden Sword Arts – Two Sword Style – Pincer Strike" Kuro performs the strike perfectly and smiles he goes right through the protector. The protector fades away as Kuro says "very good, you are a lot faster than I thought but don't underestimate me"

Kuro quickly turns around "Forbidden Sword Arts – Two Sword Style – Tornado Twister" he continues to spin on the spot creating a twister of photon energy just in time as the protector launches a strike that is deflected by the twister. Kuro stops spinning and stares at Sebastian before saying "I don't wish to fight you, give me the sword or it will be your death."

Sebasitian bursts out laughing and says "you are strong but you are not even close to my level. Let me show you what I can do."

Kuro brings up his blades and starts spinning them in opposite direction before saying "Forbidden Sword Arts – Two Sword Style – Dragon Strike", Sebastian gets into a fighting stance and changes forwards, the two clash with their strikes, stopping several meters from each other. Kuro doesn't even say anything, he just falls to the floor as a huge slash mark opens up on his chest spurting out blood. Sebastian looks down at Kuro and says "it is over" before bringing his blade down for the final strike.

Before the blade hits Kuro it stops. The young Nosawa looks up to see the cloaked fighter is standing over him holding the blade of the photon sword in his hand staring into the face of the protector. The cloaked figure lifts the blade away from Kuro and forces it to slam into the floor by Kuro's head before launching a series of strikes all hitting the protector in his chest. Kuro watches in amazement as the cloaked fighter takes complete control of the fight with little trouble finishing off his strikes with a powetful looking punch to the side of his face. Sebastian looking annoyed at the interferance says "I cannot fight with both of you, but I insist you both give up on this sword. It will only lead your deaths if you continue to pursue it." Before the cloaked fighter can react the protector throws an item to the floor activating a telepipe which he teleports through, it closes up before any one can follow.

The figure looks towards Kuro now lying in a pool of his own blood, the cloaked fighter walks over, kneels down and holds out a gloved hand over Kuro's wound. Within seconds a green aura appears starting to heal the wound. Kuro brings his hand up but the fighter grabs his wrist and says "don't"

As the wounds closes up completely the fighter looks up as the doors are blasted open, as the smoke clears Kura steps out holding his photon launcher. Natsumi quickly rushes through past her husband to Kuro on the floor. Kura looks around and says "Be careful Natsumi."

Natsumi not moving her eyes from Kuro says "he was injured, but the wound is some how healed"

Kura walks over and looks down at the wound "you sure?"

Natsumi points to the huge rip in Kuro's shirt "yeah, it has not been healed by photons like usually happens with he uses manipulation. It has been healed by resta"

Kuro tries to sit up but is forced back down by natsumi who says "don't move, we will carry you out of here Kura"

Kuro tries to get up again this time saying "it was that guy in the cloak. He healed me, after he saved me. I never had a chance to go all out against the guy I was fighting. Just help me up, were done here for today."

Natsumi helps Kuro to his feet and supports him as they make there way to the exit, Kura looks at the far wall before saying to his brother and wife "I'm no longer a GUARDIAN."

Natsumi turns her head and asks "What?"

Kura returning to the his photon launcher to storage says "Nav was getting in the way of this search so I quit."

Kuro doesn't look at his brother and just says "it doesn't matter, you are still Kura of the Divine Shot whether you are a GUARDIAN or not."

Natsumi says "we will talk about this later"

The three of them exit the room in silence

* * *

End of Episode

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro finds the tracking computer that Vlad gave to Kura and goes after Sebastian Ryoko on his own

Next time in Episode 33 – One on One

* * *

DcD signing out 


	33. Episode 33 One on One

Disclaimer - i do now own PSU, i do own/have permision to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Last time on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Kuro, Kura and Natsumi went to search the first relic site on Parum. after searching the place they found the person who was in control of the sword, Sebastian Ryoko the Fifth. hired by Jiro to protect the sword from anyone accept for Jiro himself. Kuro was seperated from Kura and Natsumi and was forced to fight Sebastian on his own and was easily defeated. The Cloaked fighter once again made his presence known and saved Kuro's life.

* * *

Episode 33 – One on One

"FORBIDDEN SWORD ARTS – TWO SWORD STYLE – TORNADO TWISTER"

"DIVINE SHOT"

Kura standing a fair distance away fires his photon cannon at Kuro who is spinning rapidly forming his ultimate defence move. The giant ultra powered shot hits the twister head on, causing a massive explosion, Kuro is send flying out of his spin in to the wall at the far side of the training room. Kura lowers his cannon and says to his brother, who is not trying to get to his feet "that's good Kuro, your getting better. Who knows with a few months more training that defence of yours may be unbreakable."

Kuro using the wall as support says "I don't have another few months, I need to get stronger now!"

Kura takes the photon orb from his cannon and places both items back in photon storage before saying "that is no way we can speed this up, but be happy, you have nearly double in strength since you left Jiro's training. Tell me how much are your leg weights at currently?"

Kuro now brushing dust from his clothes says "when I started training with Jiro the weights were at 75 pounds. After the training with Jiro they had been increased to 200 pounds. Since then I have increasing them to 250 pounds."

Kura looks thoughtful for a moment before saying "I want you to increase the weights to 300 pounds. And you are forbidden to remove them unless your life depends on it."

Kuro sits down and pushes some button on his weights increasing the counter on them to increase from 250 to 300. As Kuro gets back to his feet there is a knock at the door of the training room and Natsumi enters, she smiles at Kuro before saying to Kura "there are some men at the door to see you, they look like GUARDIANs"

Kura nods to his wife and says "alright." he turns to kuro "I won't be long, rest up a few minutes and we can continue our training when I get back."

Kura leaves with his wife and Kuro kneels down placing his beam sabers to the sides of him. He remains there with his eyes closed for several minutes until he hears a bleeping sound coming from somewhere in the room. At first Kuro attempts to ignore it but eventually the bleeping gets on his nerves, he walks over to where the bleeping is coming from and realises it is from Kura's bag, now curious he opens it and finds lying on top is a mini computer, it is bleeping and displaying a location on Parum. Kuro quickly takes out his mini computer and downloads the data from Kura's before putting it back in his brothers bag. Kuro returns to his previous position and waits for his brother to return.

- - -

Magashi stands in a hallway watching up the corridor as if he is waiting for someone. Eventually Vlad exits a room and walks towards the Cast. Magashi instantly steps into the path of the human and says "what do you think you are playing at Vladimir? The master gave you a mission to kill who ever had the sword. Why haven't you completed it?"

Vlad doesn't answer the cast, he merely shoves him against the wall with ease and walks on. Magashi shouts "ANSWER ME NOW! OR ARE YOU REALLY A TRAITOR LIKE I HEARD YOU WERE?"

Vlad stops in his tracks and says "I am no traitor, I will kill the bastard who has the sword. But remember cast, if you ever call me a traitor again I will kill you"

Magashi draws two beam sabers and attacks Vlad who easily blocks the shot with his single beam saber. Vlad with a demonic look in his eyes says as the seal on his hand starts to shine "seal release level one complete."

The human elite has no trouble forcing Magashi back before bringing down his beam saber to slice the cast in half. Luckily for Magashi just before Vlad connects with his attack Mordakai and Arkana both appear in front of Vlad. Mordakai holding on to Vlad's wrist to stop the attack and Arkana with his staff out chanting the spell required for resealing Vlad.

Arkana upon finishing his spell says "there is no time to fight among ourselves. If the master finds out we are not working as a team he will kill us all and replace us."

Vlad still with a murderous glare in his eyes turns on the spot and walks away.

Arkana asks Magashi "why did you provoke him? You know he is unstable at the best of times."

Magashi doesn't say anything and walks away in the opposite direction that Vlad took.

- - -

Kuro had finished his training with Kura and was now on Parum sitting outside of the flyer base looking at the data on the mini computer in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a complete record of every location that Sebastian Ryoko had been in the last 2 weeks including his current location. Finally deciding, Kuro gets up from where he is sitting and walks into the flyer base.

- - -

It takes only 30 minutes for Kuro to get to the location he is after, for once he finds that he is not at a relic site but instead he is at a huge opening in the forest. Standing in the centre of the opening is the man Kuro came to the location for. The moment Kuro steps out of the flyer Sebastian turns to face him and draws the sword Ryoko. Kuro takes his beam sabers from his belt and takes up his stance. Neither say anything to each other, just stare at each other for several minutes before charging at each other quickly deflecting each others attacks. After several failed attacks from both men, Sebastian knocks Kuro over with a shoulder block and attempts to bring his sword down to cuts Kuro in two but the Guardian rolls out of the way of the attack before flipping to his feet and saying "Forbidden Sword Arts – Two Sword Style – Dragon Strike".

Kuro rapidly spins the two sabers in opposite directions before making his strike as fast as he can but is shocked to find Sebastian easily blocks the attacks. The protector laughs loudly and says "you can't beat my well your holding back".

Sebastian then quickly launches a strike that Kuro barely dodges. Kuro quickly moves back making some distance before saying "fine then I best finish up with this warm up."

Kuro throws his beam sabers away before kneeling down removing his weights from his legs. Kuro leaving the weights on the floor gets back to his feet and reaches over his shoulder as his photon sword materialises in his hand. Kuro says well looking at the floor "this is over, Photon Sword Arts – ROPPOU SENPABANPA"

Kuro swings his sword in a horizontal manor releasing 6 waves of photon energy all of which make it to there intended location, exploding on contact with Sebastian. Kuro doesn't both to celebrate, he quickly turns on the spot and parrys a strike from the protector who appeared by behind him. The two hold the posistion with there sword against each for just a second before both of them pull their swords apart and launch a number of attacks at each other, constantly blocking other others strikes as they go. Kuro jumps back to dodge an attack before saying "Photon Sword Arts – Blade Rush"

He charges forward in a blink of an eye slicing through Sebastian, Kuro doesn't lower his guard as the Sebastian he just cut through disappears, Kuro thinks to himself "he is fast, I didn't even see him replace himself with a hologram.'

Kuro spins to his right side just in time to block another attack before been kicked back by the protector who bursts out laughing before saying "you still think you have a chance against me. You are so fatigued that it is insulting to mention. I haven't even started fighting yet."

Sebastian brings up his sword to attack again but Kuro smiles and says "oh, you think I am done for. That isn't even close to be true. There was a reason I took the weights off and I haven't moved around a lot. I have been saving all my energy for one of my most powerful attacks. Lets see you dodge this 'FORBIDDEN PHOTON ARTS – PHOTON MANIPULATION – PHOTON AURA'" within a second the photon beam surrounding the blade of the sword becomes at least 10 times brighter. Photons also start seeping from the orb around his neck surrounding his own body. As the photons finish there surounding of his body, kuro saying "it is time for you to die" before moving at his top speed and slashing Sebastian across his chest. The protector steps back with his eyes wide with shock, he is barely able to take a second to think as kuro launches a second strike this time slicing his leg. Sebastian this time grips his sword tighter and prepares himself for a third strike. Kuro just launches another powerful strike but this time sebastian is able to block it, but is only able to hold back kuro for a few seconds before he pushes through the defence and adds a second slash wound to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian seeing Kuro going for a 4th slash this time dodges out of the way and makes his own slash wound to Kuro but stumbles away in shock as the photons surrounding Kuro's body move and start closing the wound.

Sebastian continues to stubble backwards until he has a few meters between himself and kuro before saying, with fear obvious in his voice "what the hell are you?"

Kuro raises his sword in the air before saying "I told you, I am the master of the forbidden arts. Now die PHOTON WAVE"

Kuro slashes down to the floor releasing the gigantic wave of photons towards Sebastian. The protector scrabbles back to his feet with a smile on his face before saying "I knew you would do this" he brings up his sword and slashes vertically downwards as soon as the photon wave is in range cutting it in two down the centre. Kuro looks on in shock before falling to one knee, his photon manipulation timing out. Sabastian starts laughing which becomes louder by the second before saying "did you really think I would be defeated so easily. I know every move Jiro ever knew, as well as how to counter them. I knew I couldn't beat your photon manipulation so I waited taking your attacks until you ran out of time. And I also knew if you believed that I was beaten you would go to finish me off with the photon wave. Of course I already knew how to counter that, what a waste."

Kuro forces himself to his feet bringing up his sword before saying "I haven't finished yet. I still have one trick up my sleeve, FORBIDDEN PHOTON SWORD ARTS – NEO PHOTON…." Before Kuro can finish sebastian appears in front of him cutting the blade from Kuro's sword in half. Sebastian then just proceeds to shove Kuro over. Sebastian begins to laugh again before saying "lets see you preform those little tricks of yours now you don't have a sword." He watches in amusement as Kuro trys with everything he has to push himself to his feet but continues to just collapse. After just a few minutes sebastian says "you may be Jiro's off spring but you have nothing on him. Now I am bored of you so it is time for you to die"

Sebastian swings his sword down towards Kuro but it doesn't make contact, instead he hits the floor where Kuro was. Sebastian looks around and sees a Cast holding Kuro, by his shirt, 10 or so meters away. He notices that a Newman girl is sitting on the casts shoulder, then hears from near where Kuro's flyer a female voice say "good job Carnage, Dawn will you please heal him. Just leave the rest to me." He turns to see Rogue putting on a pair of leather gloves as she exits a second flyer along with Kura.

Rogue stares a hole into Sebastian before saying "shifta, deband" and charging in at sebastian punching him in the face sending him several feet away. The protector gets to his feet quickly before hearing Rogue say "FLAME WHEEL" and sees a circle of fire coming at him. He barely dodges out of the way as Rogue appears to the side of him and hits him in his cheek sending him to the floor a second him. Rogue just says "you were planning on hurting my best friend, so I plan on killing you."

Sebastian gets back to his feet and thinks 'this bitch is strong, where the hell did she come from?' but he is quickly brought away from his thoughs as Rogue appears in front of him forcing a fist into his stomach. She quickly follows up placing a hand on his chest before saying "ICE COFF…" before she can finish her incantation Kuro shouts "ROGUE STOP IT!". The newman withdraws her hand from sebastians chest, the protector falls backwards, breathing heavily. He looks up at the newman in front of him who is now unmoving looking towards Kuro. Sebastian takes an item from his pocket and uses it to create his telepipe and leaves swiftly.

Rogue still looking at Kuro now standing with the help of Carnage. Rogue says obviously angry "why? Why did you tell me to stop?"

Kuro looking down at the floor says "you are not a killer Rogue."

Rogue still angry says "he was ready to kill you Kuro, yet you allowed him mercy."

Kuro pushes off from Carnage and says "I won't let you kill him, because I am going to. He has made a mockery of me twice now."

Rogue turns away and says "you can't do this on your own Kuro. You are weak and I think this fight should have shown you that"

Kuro lets a smile come over his face and says "I know I am weak, but as long as I know that I can always strive to become stronger. Maybe I can even hope to become as powerful as you one day"

Rogue letting go of her anger nearly laughing says "I am not strong. I just caught him off guard. There are very few people that know about my ability so when I use it my opponents are always thrown off guard. That is all"

Kuro stumbles over to Rogue before saying "then let us both strive to become stronger." Rogue nods and hugs Kuro

Dawn whispers to Carnage "you think that's his way of saying thanks to her?"

Carnage says "he doesn't need to say it. She knows he is thankful"

Dawn shrugs her shoulders and says "how much trouble do you think we are going to be in for this?"

Carnage starts walking towards the flyers before saying "not much, we will just say we answered a distress call well out on a free mission"

Dawn pouts slightly and says "but I missed a mission because of this. If I get in trouble then Kuro-kun is going to receive the business end of my fist."

Carnage pretends to ignore the newman girl.

Kura now sitting on the steps of the flyer thinks 'thank god that we made it here on time. Jiro I nearly failed in protecting Kuro. Maybe I am not worthy of protecting him until he is ready.' He looks over at the other 4, Kuro is looking nervously as Dawn is shouting at him well checking for any serious wounds, Carnage looking on and Rogue laughing at Kuro and Dawn before continuing to think 'maybe these others are the ones who should be watching over him'

* * *

End of episode

Next time on Phantasy star Universe – the untold legacy

Kura and Kuro head down to Parum, this time they plan to defeat Sebastian Ryoko as a team. But Vlad also has his intention of killing the one who protects the sword.

End time in episode 34 – the final showdown

* * *

DcD signing out 


	34. Episode 34 The Final Showdown

Disclaimer - i do not own PSU

i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy

Kuro once again went 1 on 1 with Sebastian Ryoko, after putting up a valiant fight he was defeated. Before Sebastian could land the final blow Kuro was saved by Rogue, Carnage and Dawn

* * *

Episode 34 – The Final Showdown!

Kura looks at the door in front of him, the office of headmaster Nav beyond it. Finally after several minutes he knocks on the door and waits for his invite to enter. He isn't made to wait long as Nav's voice is heard saying "Enter."

Kura sheepishly opens the door and steps in, Nav instantly says "ah Mr Nosawa, how nice to see you, please take a seat."

Kura sits down in front of Nav's desk before the headmaster says "what can I do for you?"

Kura looks for the floor before saying "I haven't come to ask for my place in the guardians back, I just want some questions answered"

Nav looks curious and says "if I can I will answer them."

Kura now looks at Nav and says "tell me, Jiro knew what would happen didn't he, this entire time."

Nav turns in his chair before saying "if your asking me if he knew he would die then no he didn't for see that. But from what he told me before he went to his death, everything else has come to pass. So far of what he said would happen the following has taken place, Falz has sent his elite soldiers and allowed them to act openly, Newdaiz was attacked, you have taken over Kuro's training and you quitting the guardians was the latest prediction of his to come to pass. There are still a number of things he has said that have yet to come to pass. But I am sure it is just a matter of time."

Kura in amazement says "how did he know all that would happen?"

Nav still facing away from Kura says "I don't know. It could be that he looked at the situation and made guesses, or it could have been that he just knew what was happening."

Kura gets up before saying "well I guess he was right when he said he knew how everything was going to end."

Nav finally turns towards Kura and says "the ending that your father predicted may not pass if you continue how you are. If you continue your present path Kura, you will die."

Kura smiles and says "I know, but so long as Kuro is ready when I do, then I will have no regrets."

Kura walks towards the door as Nav says "don't throw your life away needlessly"

Kura doesn't respond and just walks out of the room.

- - -

Kuro stands at the flyer base on Parum, it had been over a week since he had got back from his second confrontation with Sebastian. Dawn had insisted that he rest for a couple of days just so she was sure he would be back to full strength. Kura had fully agreed with Dawn and told Kuro that if they were going to get the sword off Sebastian then they would both need to be at full strength.

Kuro notices out of the corner of his eye that Kura is approaching and pushes himself from the wall he is leaning against, Kura when he is close enough says "this time we have to take that sword. This is our last chance."

Kuro says "don't worry, I am ready. I have a new sword and I want to break it in by using it to kill that bastard"

Kura starts to walk into the flyer base as he says "lets go then"

- - -

Kuro cuts down a creature with his beam saber as Kura shots down another two with his handguns. The moment they had landed in their flyer the brothers had been attacked. The attacks had continued even after they had made it into the Relic site and had become increasingly more violent. The brothers were starting to feel worn out the more they fought, the only thing that kept them going was the knowledge that Sebastian Ryoko, the protector chosen by Jiro was close by.

Finally arriving at the room both Kuro and Kura use monomates to restore their strength before opening the door and heading in side by side. When they enter they instantly draw there weapons, Kura with his beam saber, Kuro with his photon sword and charge forward.

The moment the two had entered the room they had seen something they really didn't want to see, Vladimir, the first seed elite was their attacking Sebastian, and seemed to be winning. Kura as they two brother are charging says to Kuro "you take the protector, I will take Vlad"

Kuro just nods and moves fast. Vlad smirks as he notices the Nosawa brothers charging and pushes Sebastian way moving his attention to Kura blocking the first strike. Sebastian doesn't notice Kuro until it is too late and is slashed across his shoulder. Sebastian breathing heavily from his fight with Vlad says to Kuro "this is not time for me to fight you. I am already facing a challenger."

Kuro justs moves into an attacking stance and says "to bad, your mine"

Both other them bring there swords round to attack several times blocking each others blows.

Kura just dodges another strike from Vlad before firing several shots from his hand gun at the elite and deflecting another attack with his beam saber. Vlad kicks Kura away before saying "stay out of my business". He then charges at sebastian, Both Kuro and sebastian see Vlad and turn, both of them deflecting his shot at the same time. Vlad smirks and pulls a second beam saber from storage and uses it to take a slash at both fighters who are quick enough to dodge. Kuro is quickly forced to block an attack from sebastian before having to jump back to dodge Vlad with his next attack. Before Sebastian can hit Vlad, Kura jumps in with his beam saber blocking the protector and using his handgun to shoot Vlad, but the shots miss.

Vlad moves out from the fight for a moment watching as Kura and Sebastian go toes to toes exchanging strikes. He notices Kuro taking a second to catch his breath, Vlad quickly noticing Kura is starting to weaken against Sebastian's strikes moves back in shoving Kura out of the way and continuing his fight with the protector. Kuro mutters 'shit' under his breath before quickly removing his weights and charging in only to be blocked by Vlad. Kuro moves back slightly and cuts the air with his sword in a horizontal motion sending out a mini photon wave that forces Sebastian and Vlad to move apart. Sebastian moves back breathing heavily clearly over powered in the current situation but is glad for a break as Vlad and Kuro start exchanging strikes. To Sebastian's dismay his break doesn't last long as Kura returns to the fight attacking him.

Vlad getting annoyed at the constant interruptions, lifts up his hand showing the seal shining before saying "seal release level 3 complete". He quickly knocks Kuro to the side and stabs him through his arm. Before moving against the protector again. Kura only has enough time to turn his head as Vlad interupts his battle and stabs him through the leg. Kura falls to the floor in pain as Vlad now completely over powering Sebastian goes on the assault.

Both brother watch in feeling completely useless as Vlad easily just wears out Sebastian. The protector making just a small distance between himself and Vlad takes a telepipe from his pocket but before he can throw it at the floor Vlad appears infront of him cutting off his hand. Sebastian stumbles back cradling his arm before Vlad finishes the job cutting off the protectors head. Vlad starts laughing maniacally as he goes bends down to pick up the sword.

Kuro now using leaning on his sword to keep him on his feet says "Vlad, put that sword down"

Vlad continues to laugh as he says "you are in no state to make any demands, you have no chance of beating me"

Kuro struggling to stand using his only good arm brings up his sword in an attack position. Vlad laughs even louder than before as he says "fine then I will kill you now"

The Elite starts running forward but before he can get close enough to attack he is forced to stop as an Arrow hits the floor infront of him.

Vlad quickly turns his attention to a ledge just above the doorway to the room. He sees a guy dressed totally in white holding a photon bow in his hands with another arrow already knotched to fire. Within a second the guy disappears and reappears in front of Kuro. Kuro back to using his sword to stand up smiles and says "it's about time you showed up you lazy bum"

The guy smirks and says "can it Tri, you should be more grateful to me since I just saved your ass. Now leave this guy to me."

Kuro says seriously turning his gaze to Vlad who has now stopped laughing and is looking increasingly angry "don't take this guy lightly, he is a lot stronger than he looks."

The guy laughs as he says "don't worry I am a lot stronger than I was last time you saw me, I am not longer Hawkeye Cain Hiro you once knew. I have grown and my power has increased more than anyone ever though possible. Now stay back"

Cain releases the arrow he had knotched at Vlad causing the elite to dodge out of the way but before he can strike back cain has already gone using his fast step. Vlad looking worried as he is forced to dodge as a barrage of arrows seems to come from all directions at the same time. After dodging the last Arrow Cain appearing directly behind Vlad with an arrow ready and releases it, Vlad trying to move isn't quick enough taking the arrow though his shoulder. He attempts to cut cain in half with the sword but before he can even swing it the archer is already gone. Vlad looking around for where he is hears from behind him "hey you looking for me?" Vlad turns his head slightly and sees cain standing back to back with him. The elite swings the sword round again looking frustrated by the way Cain is mocking him but once again only hits air. Cain reappears near Kuro again and says to Vlad "you won't catch me, I am now an expert at fast step, and with my increased power I can use it 100 times in a battle. Right now I have used it 22 times so you have a long way to go if you plan on making me use it all up. But that won't happen as I intend to finish this now". Cain brings up his bows and takes his special arrow from his quiver and knotches it before saying "spirit shot" he fires the shot with very little powering up time and as it is a few feet from Vlad says "Release" causing the arrow to explode with more power than Cain had ever put into a spirit shot before.

As the smoke from the shot clears Cain sees Vlad is no longer there but the Ryoko left lying discarded on the floor. He walks over and picks up the sword before returning to where Kuro is. He smiles at Kuro and says "I told you I would deal with him" Cain holds out the sword for Kuro to take before saying "think of this as my re-entry to the GUARDIAN's." Cain sits down and continues saying "you need to get stronger Kuro, seems like I have over taken you."

Kuro now sitting says "I intend to get stronger, I won't allow you to beat me Hawkeye"

Kura crawls over to the two and says to Cain "if your two aren't hurt would you mind calling a medical team."

Cain just nods and gets up activating his communications device. Kura says to Kuro "sorry about out there. I wasn't able to help you."

Kuro shakes his head and says "it isn't a problem, we were both totally out classed back there. Vlad is strong, I doubt Cain could beat him again. Vlad will be ready to face Cain next time and it won't be so easy."

Kura just nods and looks up at Cain now making the call to the GUARDIAN HQ.

- - -

Vlad walks into Falz throne room, he takes note that Falz is not on his throne. As he moves further into the room he hears the very distinct laugh of Arkana echoing around the room. The laugh is followed by the elite newman saying "oh what do we have here? Vladimir, did you go for a run in a dust storm?"

Vlad growls at the newman and shouts "ARKANA, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW! I NEED THE SEAL REVERSING"

Arkana appears beside Vlad already with his staff in hand ready to perform the spell. He quickly re-seals Vlad before asking "what happened to you and where is the sword?"

Vlad starts wiping the dust from his clothes before saying "I was interrupted, first those intolerable Nosawa brothers got in my way, but I still killed the loser who was holding on to the sword. Then just when I had it in my grasp that damn archer turned up"

Arkana bursts out laughing "fufufufufufu, you should have been able to take the archer without any trouble"

Vlad grabs arkana by the throat "he is no match for me, but he has become a lot stronger from when we last measured his power, he can use his instant movement move 100 times now. That alone makes fighting him tough. He didn't hurt me but just as I was about to telepipe out there he used some kind of super powered arrow, it knocked the sword out of my hand just before I teleported."

Vlad releases arkana, the newman rubs his neck before saying "the master will not be pleased, you will be punished like the rest of us."

Vlad looks at the empty throne before saying "I will accept what ever punishment the master sees fit. I deserve it"

* * *

End of episode 34

* * *

Next time on phantasy star universe – the untold legacy

The GUARDIAN's locate the item from Newdaiz but Kura is forbidden from retrieving it. But since he is no longer with the guardians Kura doesn't listen and goes alone not wanting to put his younger brother in danger.

Next time in episode 35 – The Older Brothers Destiny

* * *

DcD Signing out 


	35. Episode 35 The Older Brothers Destiny

Disclaimer

I do not own PSU, i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe the Untold Legacy

Kuro and Kura went to Parum to take down Sebastian Ryoko, only to find him locked in combat with Vladimir. After a difficult battle both Kuro and Kura were injured and Vlad killed Sebastian taking the sword for himself. Before the Elite could retreat with his Prize Cain returned preventing Vlads escape with the weapon.

* * *

Episode 35 – The Older Brother Destiny

The 4 elites stand in front of there master, Falz. Vlad steps forward and drops to a knee bowing to his master "Master, we have located the final item. But it seems Jiro of the 4 swords was smarter than we thought. He placed it in a location where the seal of ruin will not work."

Falz looks slightly interested before saying "where is this area?"

Arkana looking nervious steps forward and says "Master, it is located below the former church of Gurhal. There is a bunker containing the item."

Falz stands from his throne and walks forward slowly towards his elites before saying "then you shall all go. And to make sure there is no failures I shall give you all gifts"

The dark master first stands in front of Magashi "Renvolt Magashi, you have been in my service for over 50 years. My gift to you is a power boost" he turns to look at the 2 creatures that are always by his throne "fetch the special power cell and give it to magashi"

Falz moves along to Mordakai "my loyal beast, 10 years you have been with me. Now my gift to you, a new weapon that has been developed, Photon boots." A pair of boots similar to that of the photon fists appear in falz's hand "these shall serve you well" Mordakai takes the boots from his masters hand

Falz moves along next to Arkana "Arkana, you have been with me for 80 years and my most loyal servant, for you I give you this" Falz places his hand on Arkana's chest before saying something in newman, Arkana's body glows purple for a few seconds. "I have increased your magic power, use it wisely".

Finally Falz moves in front of Vlad who is still bowing "Vladimir, my most powerful warrior. For you I give you this" a beam saber appears in Falz's hand. The saber, instead of a traditional style had a guard on it's hilt. Falz activates the saber to show a blade of red photons and the blade itself been a lot longer than the typical beam saber. "Shikei, in the thousands of years I have existed this is the most powerful weapon I have ever found." Vlad takes the weapon from his master as he rises and says "Thank you my master, in exchange for this gift I shall kill all who oppose you."

Falz lets a twisted smile come over his face before walking back to his throne. When he is seated he says to his elite's "go now my warriors, kill all who get in your way and destroy that charm"

- - -

Kura sits in headmaster Nav's office flanked by two guardians at either side of him, Nav sitting in front of him. The room remains silent for a minute before Nav says "Kura, we have located the final item. But before I tell you, you have to promise not to go and get it"

Kura narrows his eyes at Nav before saying "why can't I get it?"

"it is to dangerous to enter there, I have a team of Guardians preparing to enter the location to retrieve it." Nav looks sternly at Kura "now promise me you will not go. I can not order you but I will have you confined if that is what it takes to stop you."

Kura eyes the two guardians beside him "fine then, I promise I won't go. Now tell me where it is"

Nav turns in his chair so he is facing away from Kura "it is in a secret room below the former church of Gurhal. The maiden herself has confirmed it was placed there and only a few people know of it"

Kura stands up "I shall inform Kuro that the item will be retrieved soon"

Nav not trusting Kura says "the guards will escort you back home Kura"

Kura just nods and leaves the room.

- - -

Kura steps out of the elevator in the Guardian HQ, the 2 guards still with him. As they proceed to the exit Kura says "you know it is not nessacary for you to follow me, I have no intention of going to the planet"

The first guard says "this is an order from headmaster Nav, we must see it through to the finish"

Kura looks to the second guard who says "he is right"

Kura sighs and says "I didn't want to have to do this but" Kura instantly drops to the floor and sweeps the legs out from both guards making them fall to the floor. The Ranger then kicks one guard in the side of his head as he tries to get up before kicking the other in the stomach.

Kura then runs out of the entrance/exit of the HQ and proceeds to the space port to Newdaiz thinking 'sorry Kuro, I have to do this on my own this time'

- - -

When Kura arrives at the church of Gurhal he looks away, the reason begin there is 3 dead Guardians left on the steps. Regaining his composure he steps inside to find more dead guardians, trying to ignore the sights that are in front of him, Kura follows a blood stain path to where he needs to go. Finding the door already open he takes out his rifle and proceeds through and down the stairway on the other side.

After several minute of decent Kura arrives at the bottom and finds a second door, this one also open with voices coming from inside. Kura listens as they speak

"so this is the item?"

"me no trust this"

"don't be foolish, just destroy it"

"don't, I know Jiro Nosawa, he would of added some kind of extra guard to this"

"then how do you suggest we destroy it oh mighty 1st seat"

"we take it from this room, and we take it to the master, only he has the power to destroy it"

"foolishness, I will deal with this"

there is a lot of crashing sounds

"stupid cast, I told you it wouldn't work"

"there seems to be some kind of force shield protecting it"

"me try next"

another loud crash is heard

"stupid beast, listen when I speak. That thing cannot be destroyed by us. Not here not anywhere else, only the master can destroy it"

"fufufufu I believe we are been watched"

"what? Who?"

"I don't know, mordakai go find out"

"No need to bother Arkana." The four elites turn around to see Kura standing there with his rifle read to fire.

- - -

Kuro runs through the guardian colony towards the HQ, there had been an emergancy call sent to him and they required him there ASAP. As he is running he accidently runs into Rogue, the smaller newman woman falls back but is caught quickly by Kuro who says "sorry about that Rogue, I wasn't looking where I was going"

Rogue now fully back on her feet says "no problem Kuro, but why are you rushing?"

Kuro just says "I have been told to report to the Guardian HQ ASAP. Something important that they needed to tell me in person. I gotta go Rogue, will speak to you later and sorry again"

Kuro runs off again, Rogue watches for a second before heading in the direction of the HQ

- - -

Kuro arriving in the HQ has to quickly stop himself from running into Nav who is standing practically in the entrance way. The old cast upon seeing Kuro says "ah you're here, we have a problem."

Kuro catching his breath says "what is it? I will do me best to help"

Nav looks around before saying "your brother has attacked guardians and has gone down to Newdaiz"

Kuro looks into the old casts face before saying "you tried to stop him didn't you? You tried to stop him from taking the final item"

Nav doesn't get a chance to answer, instead Rogue's voice comes from behind Kuro "Nav told him where the final item was. Didn't you headmaster"

Nav noticing the newman says "both of you are correct, I told him and I tried to stop him. But it was for his own good"

Kuro turns on his heel and asks "where is it?"

Nav says "I won't tell you"

A voice from behind Nav this time speaks "but I will"

Nav turns around and sees the maiden walking to them "it is hidden below the church of gurhal. Your brother should be there by now"

Nav looking at the maiden says "maiden, why?"

Karren looks at the old cast "because he would go even if you didn't tell him headmaster. Rogue I know it is your day off but would you care to escort me to the shopping district"

Rogue looks at Kuro who smiles at her before saying "I will escort you maiden"

Kuro says before starting to run towards the space port "thank you maiden"

- - -

Kura just barely parrys a strike from Vlad using the Shikei before been kicked back to the floor. Kura had been fighting all four for several minutes now and even though they were prevented from using there seals he was still having a lot of trouble.

Kura pushing himself to his feet thinks 'if it was one on one I could probably beat them but 4 on one is to much'

Mordakai walks up next to Vlad and says "leave this to me. Me want some fun and me want to test new weapons master gave mordakai"

Vlad steps back giving mordakai room as the new photon boots appear on his feet as well as a set of photon glooves appearing on his hands. The beast stares at Kura before a moment before saying "Rankyaku" kicking the air sending out a blade of energy. Kura seeing the energy drops to the floor letting it pass over his head before scrambling back to his feet. Mordakai starts laughing before the boots start to glow, he then says "Kouu Rankyaku" this time Mordakai kicks several times with both legs sending out multiple energy blades. Kura attempts to dodge them all but is to warn out and is hit by one causing a massive slash mark all the way up his chest. Kura falls to the floor breathing heavily as Mordakai says "masters gift is good. No way me can lose now"

Kura forces himself to his feet placing one hand on his chest and with the other he fires a shot with his hand gun. Mordakai seeing the shot says "Soru" instantly vanishing as the bullet goes passed hitting the wall. Mordakai appears behind Kura and says "shigan" seemingly just poking Kura in the back lightly. Kura takes a few steps forward before dropping to his knees, with blood running from his mouth. Mordakai walks back towards the other elite's as Kura hits he floor.

- - -

Kuro runs in to the church ignoring the dead guardians but following the blood path, he bursts through the first door running down the stairs quickly within a minute and bursts through the second door just in time to see mordakai appear behind Kura and saying "Shigan". He watches in shock as his brother hits the floor and Mordakai walking way. The moment Kura hits the floor Kuro draws his sword and shouts "YOU BASTARDS!!!" he quickly charges forward towards the 4 elite's not caring about it been 4 on one

* * *

Episode end

* * *

Next time on phantasy star universe the untold legacy

Kuro completely enraged goes all out against the 4 elite's and their new abilities.

Next time in episode 36 – Blind Fury

* * *

Shikei – death sentence

Soru – is an ability to move at high speeds

Shigan – finger gun (thrust a finger (or hand/fist) at a target with the force of a bullet, causing extreme pinpoint damage)

Rankyaku – storm leg

Kouu Rankyaku – raining storm leg

(Soru, Shigan and Rankyaku are 3 of the Rokushiki skills used by CP9 in one piece, so I don't own…)

* * *

DcD Signing out 


	36. Episode 36 Blind Fury

Episode 36 – Blind Fury

Kuro's charge is cut short compared to what he was intending as Vlad intercepts him blocking the sword with ease. The two stare at each other for a minute before both of them smile and start exchanging blows continuing to block each other. After a minute Vlad knees Kuro in the stomach and moves back quickly as Mordakai appears attempting his 'Shigan' but Kuro moves in time bringing his sword round to cut Mordakai in two but the beast uses his 'soru' to escape quickly launching his 'Rankyaku'. Kuro watches as the energy blade comes close to him before bringing his sword down cutting the energy in half. Before Kuro has a chance to counter attack Magashi charges in and starts attacking with his beam saber. Kuro trying to make some space slices at Magashi forcing him to step back. Using the seconds he made for himself Kuro opens up some space between him and the elite's.

Kuro stops just by his brothers body before saying "I won't ever forgive you, ROPPOU SENPABANPA" the six mini photon waves are thrown from his sword as he swings it. The waves hit the ground where the Elite's were standing. Within seconds Kuro hears "Kouu Rankyaku" as several energy blades are sent flying towards him, attempting to protect himself and his brother body Kuro rips the photon orb from around his neck and forces it into the sword. Kuro's eyes widen in horror as nothing happens, he says "shit" as the blades hit the ground around him and Kura

- - -

Cain steps out of the flyer base on Newdaiz. He looks to his sides as Carnage 192 and Lou step up flanking him. Cain says to the two "Rogue said that Kuro went to the church, I'm going on ahead you two catch up as fast as you can"

Both casts nod as Cain vanishes. The casts start making their way to the church.

- - -

Kuro breathing heavily but remains standing as the dust clears from Mordakai's attack. He looks to see the elite's all standing together with Arkana in front of them with his staff out and what seems like a barrier surrounding them. Arkana drops the barrier as Vlad steps out activating his beam sword, Kuro bringing his sword up for defence thinks '4 on 1, what the hell was I thinking but why didn't the photon wave work, the orb should be at full power. Maybe I should try photon manipulation' Kuro removes the orb from his sword before saying "forbidden photon arts – photon manipulation". Vlad stops his movement as kuro says the words but he bursts out laughing when nothing happens. The elite says "you are pathetic, to think we have lost to you in the past"

Vlad charges forward clashing blades with Kuro. The two exchange several attacks, with each one Kuro becoming noticeably more fatigued. Vlad finally seeing his opening slashes Kuro across his chest causing a small wound. Kuro steps back breathing heavier than before and is just able to bring his sword up to block Vlads next strike before collapsing to one knee. Vlad laughs and swings his sword to slice off Kuro's had only to be stopped mid strike Cain appears from his fast step barging Vlad with his shoulder. Vlad is knocked to the floor with an angry look on his face, but is quickly joined by the other 3 elite's as they help him to his feet.

Cain kneels down and checks Kura first thinking 'he's alive, just barely. Without medical treatment he will be dead within the hour' he then turns to Kuro and says "you alright Tri?"

Kuro shakes his head and says "not even close. For some reason I can't use any of my photon arts, they just don't work. But that bastard mordakai can use them to his hearts content."

Cain gets up to his vertical stance before saying "it's this room. Only the highest level of photon arts work in here. At least that's what the maiden told me. Magashi won't be able to use his SUV limit, Arkana won't be able to use much magic, Vlad won't be able to use his seal. Mordakai can most likely only use certain arts."

Kuro nods before saying "yeah he only been using mostly leg photon arts with those new boots of his though he has used one using the fists."

Cain smirks and says "then leave this to me, I won't lose" Cain holds out his right arm as a circular charm falls hanging from his wrist. The archer says something in a near whisper as the charm glows releasing a beam of light which takes the form of and materialises into his photon bow. Without even taking an arrow from his quiver he pulls back the string, within a second the photons in the air around him form into an arrow. Cain says to the Elite's "time to end this" he lets loose the arrow which flys faster than anyone can move hitting Mordakai in his left leg, the beast falls over in pain. The other 3 stare daggers at Cain before Arkana asks "what the hell was that?"

Cain smirks "this is my new bow, it draws in the photons in the air to form arrows more powerful than the normal varity. 3 times more powerful I might add."

Cain quickly lets loose another arrow but Arkana uses a shield spell to block the attack well Vlad charges forward. Vlad makes his slash but Cain uses his fast step again dodging it. But the moment Cain appears Magashi is already in position to strike bringing down his beam saber, Cain just barely dodges out of the way and attempts to form an arrow but he is interrupted as Arkana sends out an array of fireballs, causing him to dodge again this time with Fast step.

Once again when he appears Vlad is already on him with another strike this time just managing to make contact cutting slightly into Cain's shoulder before he escapes with another fast step.

Arkana laughs as Cain appears on his knees beside Kuro and says "Fufufufufufufu… 3 opponents and not one of them worth our time. Vladimir get the item, smash the force field if you have to just get it so we can leave."

Vlad doesn't respond, he just walks over to the charm and brings his sword down on the shield only to be pushed back slight. He gets up and slashes at it again but is once again pushed back. Before Vlad can slash the item again Kuro charges him attempting to stab the Elite through his back, but Vlad easily counters forcing the blade from his beam saber through Kuro's stomach. Kuro drops to the floor coughing up blood as Vlad once again starts up slashing at the shield around the charm.

Cain cradling his arm thinks 'shit, he has cut straight through my shoulder, I can't even bring it up to use my bow. I am so screwed if Carnage and Lou don't get here soon, they must have been held up checking those above for survivors. Kuro, Kura hold on just a bit longer help is coming.'

Vlad brings down another slash on the shield and smiles widely and evilly as the shield shatters. Before he can pick up the charm he hears someone say "Vladimir, you touch that charm and you won't live long enough to use it"

Vlad turns around to see the cloaked warrior standing in the doorway. Vlad steps away from the charm even though he can hear Arkana telling him to pick it up. Vlad says to Arkana "shut up, I want to kill this bastard"

The cloaked fighter moves into a fighting stance and says "then this is where you die"

Both Vlad and the cloaked fighter charge forward towards each other.

End of episode

Next time on phantasy star universe the untold legacy

The cloaked fighter takes on the 4 elite's but is even the fighters power enough take on them all?

Next time in episode 37 – Clash of Super Powers – The Elite's Vs The Cloaked Fighter

DcD signing out


	37. Episode 37 Clash of the Super Powers

Disclaimer: i do not own PSU  
I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe - The Untold Legacy

Kuro, after arriving in the chamber in time to see his brother mortally wounded by Mordakai, launches an all out assult against the Elites only to find that he is unable to use his photon arts.  
Cain joins the battle but against 4 opponents is quickly overwhelmed. At the last moment the Cloaked Fighter arrives on the scene to continue the battle.

* * *

Episode 37 - Clash of Super Powers – The Elite's Vs The Cloaked Fighter

* * *

The Cloaked fighter, just before making contact with Vlad disappears and reappears kneeling besides the wounded Kuro. The fighter places a hand over Kuro's wound as a green glow engulfs the swordsman healing his wounds nearly instantly. The fighter then stands up and stares at Vlad before saying "now that distraction is out of the way, let us finish this."

Vlad moving into his fighting stance says "it is about time, I was afraid I would become bored."

The fighter appears in front of Vlad punching him in the face sending him backwards to the floor. The fighter gets into his fighting stance as vlad gets to his feet wiping some blood from the side of his mouth. The Elite looks to his associates before charging forward slashing at the fighter several times, but the fighter just dodges out of the way with ease before punching Vlad in the stomach and kicking him away.

Vlad staying on his feet growls slightly before saying "if I had the power of my seal you would be dead in seconds."

Vlad takes up his fighting stance but he is stopped from charging by Magashi who grabs his shoulder and says "in your present state you have no way of winning this fight. Allow me to take the honour"

Vlad shoves Magashi's hand from his shoulder and says "No, this is my fight. I shall kill this insolent fool for even daring to oppose me."

Vlad charges in again but is easily knocked to the side by the fighter who then has to guard against an attack from Magashi as the cast launches a furious storm of attacks. The fighter using some acrobatic skills is able to move away from casts attacks and forms a ball of tech power in his hand forcing it into the chest plate of the cast. Magashi just crumples to the floor unable to move as the fighter moves once again to defend himself from another attack from Vlad.

Carnage logs the last dead guardian into his list before indicating to Lou he had finished. The two casts head towards the basement where the battle is still taking place.

Cain dragging Kura with him, moves towards the door attempting to get to the exit and out of the way of the fight. But due to his injury it wasn't easy and couldn't use his fast step to transport Kura to the location either. As he gets to the door Cain collapses down besides Kura, he quickly checks Kura's pulse and finds that it is still there just very weak, not likely to last more than 5 more minutes. He turns his attention to the cloaked fighter a he dodges another attack from Vlad and counter with a powerful punch to the Elites face.

The fighter takes a second to regroup breathing slightly heavier than normal before throwing a fire ball at Arkana who just barely in time puts up a magic shield. The fighter then turns to Mordakai who is back on his feet after been shot in the leg by Cain's arrow, the beast charges forward throwing punch after punch and kick after kick attempting to make contact with the fighter who with get manuvorbility is able to dodge and block them all.

Vlad getting to his feet by Arkana says "there is something unusual about this fighter, I feel like I have fought him before. I just can't remember where or when."

Arkana taking a second staff from his belt says "I believe a tactical retreat may be in order, but it may take me a couple of minutes to open a telepipe back to HQ."

Vlad still staring a hole through the fighter says "don't open it at the HQ, open it near there. and leave it open for the fighter to come through. Then we can fight him on our own terms. I shall get the artifact well this fighter is distracted with magashi and mordakai"

Arkana nods and starts his incantation to open the portal.

The fighter ducks under a strike from Mordakai and just barely blocks a strike from Magashi before been hit for the first time with a punch in his stomach followed by Mordakai kicking him in the side of his head. The fighter falls to the floor nursing the side of his head as Magashi stomps on his stomach a couple of times. The cast goes to stomp again but is hit in the back with a bullet causing him to topple over. Mordakai seeing the culprit in the form on Carnage with his rifle aimed at the beast just says "Soru" disappearing and reappearing by the cast but isn't able to attack before Carnage forces his fist into mordakai's faces sending him several feet backwards.

Vlad now by the case holding the artifact goes to pick it up but finds his arm won't move. He turns his head round, expecting to see Kuro making some effort to stop him but instead finds that it is Lou. The female cast pulls Vlad round so he is facing her before punching him in the stomach. Vlad coughs up a small amount of blood because of the force of the strike before taking out his beam saber and attempting to strike down Lou, only to have it blocked by lou using her own double saber.

Magashi back on his feet after the gun shot completely ignores the cloaked fighter and makes a bee line for Carnage. The cast bodyguard seeing Magashi's charge takes out two mech guns and starts firing. Magashi seeing the bullets coming for him is able to dodge them by weaving finally getting close enough to Carnage punching the bodyguard backwards into the wall leaving a cast imprint. Carnage pulls himself from the wall charges towards Magashi tackling the red cast to the floor. Carnage lands several punches before Magashi kicks him off and pushes a button on his arm causing a small photon blade to materialise, Magashi getting to his feet charges the now vertical carnage stabbing the guardian through his chest plate with the blade. All around the wound oil starts to leak out, magashi withdraws the blade and stabs Carnage again this time in the side of his neck. The cast bodyguard falls to the floor deactivated.

Lou blocks another strike from Vlad before making a small amount of distance between herself and the Elite. Vlad was a lot stronger than she had anticipated but she was sure she could beat him in time. Lou strikes again trying to use both sides of the saber to his advantage but Vlad been faster than an average human is able to block both sides of the double saber with ease. Finally the Elite sees an openning in Lou's defence and takes advantage cutting off Lou's arm, and in the process disarming her. The female cast attempts to take out a gun to defend herself but Vlad doesn't give her the chance just using his beam saber to slash across her chest plate and through the circuitry underneath.

Kuro using what little strengh he has pulls himself to his feet pulling the sword from his back. Vlad now finished with Lou, turns back towards the artifact and finds Kuro barely standing by it. Vlad growls and says "why won't these damn cockroaches just die."

He then charges Kuro who just stumbles out of the way before swinging his sword to strike the Elite. Both Kuro and Vlad stand motionless for a few seconds before Vlad coughs up some blood and falls to his knees with a slash mark across his front. Kuro a few seconds later falls over unconscious.

Arkana looking at the chaos around him breaths a deep sigh of relieve as the telepipe opens up he quickly shouts to Mordakai and Magashi "get vlad and the artifact quickly, we are leaving."

Mordakai still shaking off the punch from carnage growls as he uses 'soru' to get to vlad. Mordakai picks up his injured conrad before going to pick up the artifact but notices it is missing, he shouts to Arkana "the artifact is missing!"

Both the cast and newman shout "WHAT!" before arkana says "we have no time to search of it now. Just bring vlad and we shall leave"

Mordakai with vlad over his shoulder again uses 'Soru' to join Arkana and Magashi in the telepipe. Just as they disappear The cloaked fighrer looks up and sees the portal, not even thinking he gets up and jumps into it just as it closes up.

Cain half dragging himself from the doorway moves as quickly as he can to check on Kuro, the archer turns him onto his front and checks his pulse then realises Kuro is just sleeping. Cain using his radio calls guardian HQ and says "This is Guardian Cain Hiro, I am part of a team down on Newdaiz, there are several of us dead and a lot of us wounded. Please send assistance quickly, one member of the team may not be alive much longer without assistance."

_"this is Headmaster Nav, there is a medic team on Route to your current position. They shall be with you in just a few minutes. Now tell me who amoung the group is dead?"_

"there are several death up stairs, I don't know there names. Carnage 192 has been damaged and forced to deactivate itself, it seems the Lou unit is also deactivated. Kuro Nosawa has a stab wound, but it is not to serious. Kura Nosawa is on dying, I coun't find a wound on him though. I think he might be bleeding internally."

"_Alright Mr Hiro, what about yourself?"_

"I have one arm on the verge of falling off, but that is it"

_"Just hold on Cain. We will do all we can to save you all"_

* * *

End of Episode

* * *

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro and the other guardians are taken back to the Guardian Colony to find that there is a missing Guardian, Rogue.

Mean While the Cloak Fighter continues to tail the Elite's back to their hide out

Next time on Episode 38 – A Race Against Time

* * *

DcD signing out


	38. Episode 38 A Race Against Time

Disclaimer – I do not own PSU

* * *

I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

The cloaked fighter takes on the Elites with all of them suffering from the power draining effect of the seals chamber. The elites not been able to stop the fighter retreat only to have the fighter jump through the telepipe after them.

Mean while Canrage 192 and a Lou unit are both deactivated well fighting the Elites.

* * *

Episode 38 – A Race Against Time

The Fighter comes out of the portal in a forest, looking around he sees no signs of the Elite's. The fighter lets out an annoyed growl before hearing a stick break nearby. Turning quickly the fighter throws a fireball just missing the head of Mordakai who ducks down to avoid the attack. Within seconds a newly revived Vlad jumps out of a tree behind the fighter and fires several bullets from his hand gun, the fighter just barely dodges getting several bullet holes in his cloak. Vlad starts laughing wildly as he runs into the forest. The fighter sets off in chase of the Elite, unaware that he is further followed by the other 3 Elite's.

- - - -

Kuro sits up quickly waking up in a hospital bed. He looks around seeing Cain in the bed beside him asleep. Kuro notices a mini computer by his bed bleeping realising it must have been what had woke him up. He picks it up and realises it is a tracking signal. Kuro smiles thinking 'I knew it was a good idea to put a tracking device on that cloaked stranger.'

(Flash back)

The cloaked fighter kneels down by Kuro who is quickly surrounded with a green aura of healing energy. Kuro seeing the cloak really close by quickly places a tracking bug on the fighter, hidden in the creases of the cloak.

The fighter finishes healing Kuro and returns to his fight with Vlad and the other Elite's

(End flash back)

Kuro still looking at the mini computer hears Nav and Ethan talking, obviously outside of the room.

"Headmaster, the doctor just reported to me, they were unable to save Kura. He had massive internal bleeding and they couldn't find where it was coming from."

"Ok Mr Waber, I shall inform Kuro Nosawa when he has woken up."

"Yes Headmaster. There is also another problem, another Guardian has gone missing."

"who?"

"Rogue. Last time anyone saw her was when she was escorting Karen around the shopping district."

"Does the maiden know where she might be"

"No, I asked Karen and she said Rogue had received a message and had just moved a few meters away to get a better reception and just disappeared. Karen said rogue had only been out of sight for a few seconds."

"this makes no sense, why take the bodyguard and not the maiden."

"I don't understand it myself headmaster. We shall continue to search for her."

The voice seem to move away from the door and Kuro is unable to hear any more. He looks down at the floor and think 'Kura's dead? Rogue's missing? Is someone trying to take everything I hold dear away from me'

Kuro lies back down and looks at the computer again, the fighter was still running through the forest on Parum.

- - - -

The fighter dodges another attack from Mordakai before punching him away and continuing his pursuit of Vlad who is constantly staying ahead but never going so far in front that the fighter loses sight of him. Knowing it is most likely a trap the fighter still follows anyway not even thinking about what could be up ahead.

After following for several more miles The fighter sees Vlad go through the door to what looks like an old warehouse. Wanting to get Vlad alone the fighter quickly stops and turns sending out a wave of tech power which knocks the other 3 Elite's from there feet before running into the building.

The moment the fighter enters the building he finds the doors close on him automatically. He tries to open the door using the control panel to the door but it doesn't open. Knowing there is only one way left he follows the dark corridor. The fighter walks for several minutes before coming out into a large room, most likely used for storage. Windows surround the room on the walls near the line of the roof illuminating the room only slightly. With it now been early morning the moon had already set and the sun was just beginning to rise. The fighter had been running after Vlad for hours since arriving in the forest in the middle of the night.

The fighter looks around the room and notices Vlad kneeling in the centre of the room in front of a humanoid looking person. After a few seconds the humanoid looks up at the fighter and says "ah, our guest has finally arrived. Now come Vladimir, this cloaked person cannot be as powerful as you made out. He looks incredibly weak to me"

Vlad now standing by the humanoid says "Master Falz, do not take this person lightly. He has great power. his power may even equal mine."

Falz looking slightly interested says "then I shall test this power. I might be interested in making this person a new member of my Elite's, if he has enough power."

Vlad moves away from Falz who stares at the fighter before saying "Let us test this power that scares even my Elite's!"

The fighter starts to focus his tech power before saying "I will not lose to you"

* * *

End of Episode 38

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

The Cloaked Fighter starts fighting with the leader of the Elite's Lord Falz.

Kuro on the other hand leaves the hospital along with Cain and Dawn heading towards Parum and the location of the Cloaked fighter.

Next time in Episode 39 – The Darkness of Falz

* * *

DcD signing out


	39. Episode 39 The Darkness of Falz

Disclaimer - i do not own PSU  
i do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

The Cloaked Fighter hunted continued his attempt to hunt down Vladimir and the other Elites but is lead into a trap and is now forced to fight against the dark master himself Falz

* * *

Episode 39 – The Darkness of Falz

Before the fighter can even start his attack Falz charges forward faster than anyone can follow and punches the fighter sending him backwards into the corridor. Falz laughs loudly but quickly stops as a Spear of Ice comes flying from the dark corridor. Falz just in time dodges but isn't prepared as several more ice lances come flying from the corridor. The dark being unable to dodge holds up his hand, releasing large shield of fire that melts the spears in mid air.

The fighter steps out of the corridor holding another ice spear in his hand, he stares at Vlad before saying "this is far from over"

The fighter throws the lance which Falz just melts like the others, but the distraction gives the fighter enough time run in and punch Falz in his stomach several times following with a kick to his chest. The fighter then quickly forms a ball of tech power in his hands forcing it into Falz's stomach saying "eat this! FLAME OF THE DIVINE MAIDEN"

The ball suddenly explodes, turning into a ball of fire that forces Falz back several feet to the floor. The fighter looks pleased as Falz hits the floor on fire, but the pleased look quickly turns into a look of disbelieve as Falz starts to get back to his feet brushing the flames from himself. He smiles darkly at the fighter and says "if that is the best you have then I am not impressed."

The fighter gets back into his fighting stance and says "don't worry there is still plenty more where that came from. I am just warming up" but the thoughts running through the fighters head say differently 'damn, that was one of my best shots, usually that burns my opponent to ash. I need to think of something and fast else I am going to die'

The fighter charges forward, hands covered with tech power, and goes to punch Falz in the face but he easily dodges it, the fighter turns quickly striking again, time after time, but Falz just dodges them all with ease. Finally the fighter jumps up to kick Falz in the face but he catches the fighters leg and uses it to slam him down into the hard concrete floor.

The fighter well still down on the floor turns over and fires a blast of ice from his hand hitting Falz in the face, causing him to release the fighters leg. The fighter flips to his feet before saying "DOUBLE FLAME OF THE DIVINE MAIDEN" and forces two of the energy balls into Falz's stomach ending him once again on fire several feet away. The fighter breathing heavily looks on in disbelief as Falz once again just gets to his feet brushing away the flames from his body. The dark lord looks bored as he says "I am very disappointed. If that trick is all you have then I shall kill you right now"

The fighter still breathing heavily thinks 'there is no way, he is a monster. It is impossible to get up from that without a scratch. Those flames are over 200 Degrees Celsius!"

- - - -

Kuro put his jacket on, places his sword on his back and takes the mini computer from his bed side. He looks over as Cain places his storage amulet round his wrist before saying "you ready Hawkeye"

Cain starts walking towards the door before saying "that's a stupid question Tri, of course I am ready."

Kuro joins Cain but before they can get through the door, it opens up revealing a very pissed off Dawn in a nurses uniform. Cain turns to Kuro and says "busted"

Kuro just says "shit" and thinks 'I was hoping to at least get out of here before someone noticed"

Dawn stomps up to her two team mates and says "what the hell did you do to my Cast"

Kuro and Cain look confused for a second before Cain laughs nervously and says "well he was fighting and got damaged"

Dawn pokes Cain in the chest and says "no shit sherlock, you were meant to keep him in good condition"

Cain grabs Dawns wrist and says "I don't have time right now Squirt, me and Tri have something important to deal with"

Dawn takes her turn to look confused before saying "your both going to look for Rogue aren't you?"

Kuro nods before saying "among other things"

Dawn looks at both of them for a second before saying "then your not going alone, you two shouldn't even be out of bed. So I am going as your team medic."

Dawn pushes the storage orb on the back of her neck as a light flashes over her body for less than a second before subsiding showing her in a new battle attire. She is now mostly in black with a bullet proof vest on with the medic's arm band around her arm.

Kuro smiles and says "ok lets go, looks like our first target is fighting"

The other two nod, and the three of them head out into the corridor and towards the exit of the hospital.

- - - -

The fighter charges forward again actually connecting with a punch to the face of Falz who looks like he doesn't even feel it. The fighter notices just in time as Falz's arm morphs into a claw which falz uses to strike, only just missing the fighter as he moves backwards. Falz again attempts to slash the fighter with the claw misses a second time but rips across the front of the cloak, the fighter quickly flips backwards, as he flips a wall of ice forms making a barrier between himself and Falz. The fighter hears Falz laughing before he says "you think this will stop me"

The fighter shouts "LONG ENOUGH"

Within the next few seconds the wall of ice colapes but the fighter is already in the fighting stance he wants, Falz still moving after his attack on the wall realises he can move out of the way in time. The fighter lets out a small laugh and says "this shot will end it Falz, STRIKES OF THE DIVINE MAIDEN 256 HIT STYLE"

* * *

End of episode 39

* * *

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Kuro, Cain and Dawn arrive at their location but are ambushed by Mordakai, Magashi and Arkana. Mean while The fight between Falz and the Cloaked fighter reaches a new level as the dark lord attempts to find out the idenity of his opponent

Next time on Episode 40 – The Cloaked Fighter Revealed

* * *

DcD signing out


	40. Episode 40 The Cloaked Fighter Revealed

Disclaimer - i do not own PSU  
I do own/have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

The Cloaked Fighter began the fight with Dark Falz quickly finding that nothing he tries is working.  
Mean while Kuro and Cain leave the hospital and are joined by Dawn to find the cloaked fighter and the missing Rogue

* * *

Episode 40 – The Cloaked Fighter Revealed

Falz smashes through the Ice wall and sees the cloaked fighter ready to strike. The fighter lets out a small laugh and says "this shot will end it Falz, STRIKES OF THE DIVINE MAIDEN 256 HIT STYLE"

"2"

the fighter hits Falz's twice, stopping him practically in mid air

"4"

"8"

"16"

"32"

On the 32nd hit some black blood flies from the mouth of Falz

"64"

"128"

"256 STRIKES"

On the last shot Falz flies backwards and lands on the floor more than 15 metres way from the fighter who has now returned to a more neutral stance.

Vlad looks on in shock as his master hits the floor and doesn't appear to be moving at all. The fighter noticing this himself relaxes breathing even heavier than before. The Elite takes out his beam saber and says "you will pay for that you bastard" but before Vlad can move both he and the fighter hear laughing coming from where Falz landed. They both turn and see Falz getting to his feet brushing the dust from his body before saying to the fighter "now you have my full attention, that attack actually hurt me."

The Fighter looking scared moves back into a fighting stance, Falz cracks his neck and says "I shall grace you with showing you 70 of my full power."

Falz quickly becomes surrounded by photons that start glowing with darkness, it only takes a few seconds but the dark lord becomes completely engulfed by the dark photons. A few more seconds later the photons all disappear absorbed by Falz who is now only partially humaniod, his body has become more feral like with both hands now turned into claws and his body covered in shining scales. His size has also increased but not by much. Falz lets out an evil smile on his half human face before saying "now before I kill you I intend to find out who is behind the mask"

- - - -

Kuro steps out of the Flyer flanked by Cain and Dawn. Kuro looks to his sides before saying "lets go quickly."

The others nod, as Kuro jumps down from the top of the flyer steps and starts running in the direction of the building. Cain smirks and says "Tri sure is impatient"

Before grabbing Dawn wrist and using fast step to catch up to Kuro. As the trio get closer to the building the three of them slide to a halt. Kuro immediately grabs for his sword well Cain forms his bow from his storage pendant. Dawn takes out her photon knifes and stares at the 3 people in front of them. Mordakai cracks his neck as his photon glooves and boots appear, Magashi pushes several buttons on his arm causing two large blades to form, one on each arm. Arkana looks to his sides before saying "I will let you two deal with these foolish humans"

Kuro and Cain look at each other before Kuro says "So hawk? Which one do you want?"

Cain looks from the beast to the cast then back to Kuro before saying "I will take the cast. I have to pay him back for what he did to the squirts bodyguard"

Kuro cracks his neck "fine then, I will tame the beast"

Cain looks from Magashi to Mordakai "which beast are you going to tame?"

Kuro quickly slaps Cain around the back of his head "this isn't the time for jokes hawk"

Cain shrugs his shoulders "fine fine, you go kill mordakai"

Dawn looks at her teams mates and says "well I will leave that to you two. I will just sit over there"

Dawn moves to the side and hides slightly behind a tree. Kuro says "well then Hawk lets kill these bastards and get through to find that cloaked stranger"

Kuro charges forward towards Mordakai well Cain strugs his shoulders before firing several arrows at Magashi before using fast step to move into a more viable position to fight. Kuro clashes with Mordakai, their weapons releasing high amounts photons with each clash

- - - -

Falz slowly walks towards the fighter, with each step the dark lord takes the fighter feels a new wave of dread wash over him. Before Falz has even closed half the distance between the two the fighter says "STATIC BARRAGE" and starts throwing hundreds of balls of electricity towards the dark lord. but despite the endless attacks Falz continues to walk forward seemingly unaffected by any shot that hits him. The fighter halts the attack when he notices that the shots all just bouncing off the shining scales that make up most of Falz's form, focusing more energy into his hands the fighter charges forward punching Falz in the chest. Falz looks down at the fighter with a smirk before brings his claws round for a slash. The fighter just barely moves out of the way but the claw once again rips part of the cloak. Falz lets a smile come over his face as he notices his claw also cut through the shirt beneath but he also notices something he didn't expect, on the fighters stomach there are several symbols glowing red similar to the Seal release level 4 state. Falz laughs out loud and says "just like I thought, there is only one person who can achieve this current state without been taken by the seals power. Now why don't you give up this act, dressing like a man doesn't suit you. What is it you call yourself now… oh yes that is it, Rogue."

The fighter removes cover over her face, Rogue stares out at Falz, her face covered in the newman symbols. She returns the cover over her face before saying "so you knew who I was all along. Then you know I have no choice but to kill you."

Falz laughs out loud again before saying "if you think you can hurt me then give me your best shot"

Rogue raises her hands above her head before saying "you want my best shot then here it comes, HEAVENS WRATH"

A large ball of energy forms above her head, continuing to increase in size. Rogue says "prepare yourself"

Falz gets into a ready position as the ball above Rogues head increases in size as strong gale of wind starts to surround her. Rogues cloak starts to move around from the force of the wind revealing her outfit below it to be a pair of combat trousers and a long black shirt that could be mistaken for a dress. Her arms are bandaged most of the way up but the red glow from the symbols can still be seen from underneath the bandages. Finally as the ball of energy reaches it's peek of power, Rogue shouts "GO TO HELL FALZ"

* * *

End of episode

* * *

Next time on Phantasy Star Universe – The Untold Legacy

Rogue now revealed as the cloaked fighter launches her most power attack 'Heavens Wrath' against Falz.

Kuro, leaving Cain to deal with both Mordakai and Magashi enters the warehouse to confront the Cloaked Fighter not yet knowing it is his childhood friend.

Next time on episode 41 – The Requiem of Rogue

* * *

DcD signing out


	41. Episode 41 The Requiem of Rogue

Disclaimer - I do not own PSU

I do own/Have permission to use all OC's in this story

* * *

Previously on Phantasy Star Universe The Untold Legacy

Falz wanting to unmask the cloaked fighter discovered that it is Rogue who he was fighting the entire time. Rogue not caring that she has been revealed continues her assualt against Falz but quickly finds nothing she does has any effect

Meanwhile Kuro, Cain and Dawn arrive outside the building Rogue is fighting in only to be intercepted by Mordakai, Magashi and Arkana. Cain and Kuro begin attempting to fight there way through

* * *

Episode 41 – The Requiem of Rogue

Falz laughs out loud again before saying "if you think you can hurt me then give me your best shot"

Rogue raises her hands above her head before saying "you want my best shot then here it comes, HEAVENS WRATH"

A large ball of energy forms above her head, continuing to increase in size. Rogue says "prepare yourself"

Falz gets into a ready position as the ball above Rogues head increases in size a wind starts to radiate around her. Rogues cloak starts to move around from the force of the wind revealing her outfit below it to be a pair of combat trousers and a long black shirt that could be mistaken for a dress. Her arms are bandaged most of the way up but the red glow from the symbols can still be seen. Finally as the ball of energy reaches it's peek of power, Rogue shouts "GO TO HELL FALZ"

Rogue throws the energy ball that, the moment it leaves her hands, nearly triples in size and power. Falz's claws turn back into hands and holds them out in front of him as to try to catch the ball. It only takes a few seconds for the ball to reach Falz who pushes back against it. As Falz attempts to hold it in place he can feel his feet sliding backwards on the round and tries to get into a better stance but still finds it is no good.

Vlad watching his master struggle with the huge amount of energy has to bring up his arms to guard against dusk that is been kicked up.

Rogue watching Falz hold back her attack shouts "GIVE IT UP FALZ, THIS ATTACK IS TOO POWERFUL FOR EVEN YOU TO DEFEND AGAINST"

Just as she finishes she sentence the ball of energy increases in size again. Falz still been pushed back can feel his scales been ripped from his body and can see the blood oozing from the increasing amount of cuts on his body. Falz seeing no way to hold back the attack starts focusing his energy and pouring it into the energy ball, he then begins to life the ball up redirecting the attack to go up towards the roof. Falz lets a smile come over his face as the attack shoots straight up into the air obliterating the roof and heading up into the sky. Falz for the first time, breathing heavily hears Rogue beginning to laugh before she says "I told you TO GO TO HELL FALZ, HEAVENS RAIN"

Falz looks towards Rogue who just clicks her fingers as she spins on her heel turning her back to Falz. Before the dark lord can react thousands upon thousands of energy ball rain down through the hole in the roof engulfing where he is standing.

- - - -

Kuro kicks the distracted Mordakai over. They had just witnessed the giant energy ball fly from the roof of the warehouse and explode raining down the energy balls. This had distracted the beast long enough for Kuro to take advantage. Kuro calls of Cain "I am going in there hawk, can you hold here on your own?"

Cain uses his fast step to dodge Magashi before saying "yeah no problem"

Kuro runs off towards the building leaving Cain to fight on his own.

- - - -

Vlad slowly gets to his feet, he had been knocked down during the energy rain. He looks over to where his master was, seeing the smoke is clearing, but doesn't like what he sees. Falz is lying on the ground a charred mess. Vlad walks slowly over to his master seeing the state of Falz up close. The Elite turns to Rogue and says "how?"

Rogue staring at the body of Falz doesn't answer, Vlad seeming growing more angry yells "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Rogue turning her gaze slightly to Vlad says "I let the judgement of heaven decide his fate based on his own sins"

Vlads anger continues to grow and what little sanity he seems to have disperses as he says "you may have killed my master but now I shall slaughter you with no mercy"

Vlad takes a few steps forward before he heard's a voice behind him say "my dear Vlad, do you really think I would die from something like that?"

Vlad turns around to see Falz covered in blood getting to his feet. The dark lord says to his elite "I am not that arrogant to say that attack didn't hurt because it did, and it knocked me out of my transformed state. But I think it is time to kill this little bitch now"

Vlad with a psychotic look in his eyes says "let me finish her master"

Falz places his hand on Vlads shoulder and says "no, I want to finish her myself. I shall enjoy feasting on her"

Vlad lets a sick smile come over his face before stepping aside. Falz stares at Rogue before saying "let us end this fight now. The 25 of my power that remains shall be more than enough to kill you."

Rogue gets into her fighting stance as Falz disappears, reappearing in front of her punching her in her face. Rogue is sent back several feet, she quickly thinks to herself 'shit he is so much faster now, or am I that low on power that I can't keep track of him?'

Before Rogue can do anything Falz appears behind her smashing her in the back with both of his hands. Rogue is sent flying forward but before she hits the floor Falz is already there kicking her upwards into his elbow which is driven into her stomach. Falz quickly grabs Rogues head and punches her several times before throwing her away, towards the enterance corridor to the room, like a rag doll. Rogue forces herself to her feet, every nerve in her body screaming out in pain but she tries to ignore it well staring at falz who is now standing in a sparsely illuminated section of the room.

- - - -

Kuro, running with the tracker in his hand is relying on its signal to guide him through the maze of dark corridors. The main route that rogue had taken earlier had been cut off by a cave in and was now forced to take the long way round.

The corridors with no more than slits of light from cracks in the walls are proving hard to navigate even with the aid of his tracking device. Each corridor not too dissimilar from the last with worn brick work, cracks in the walls and crumbs falling from the ceiling with every step he takes. His tracker still tuned into the frequency of the tracer Kuro had placed on the cloaked fighter during their last encounter.

As Kuro continues to run down the seemingly endless corridors he remains driven in his quest to discover the identity of the cloaked fighter. The signal slowly becoming stronger alerts Kuro to the fact that he is getting closer to the fighters location with every corner he turns. Kuro comes towards what looks like a dead end with the tracking signal stronger than ever, Kuro refusing to give up continues to run towards the wall and jumps into it. The crumbling wall easily gives way to the force of Kuro and his momentum carries him into a darkened chamber. Kuro pulls himself to his feet and pulls out a beam saber to illuminate the room. He once again pulls out the tracker and begins walking in the direction of the signal. He walks into another corridor from the chamber and notices a light at the end of the corridor, the signal now indicating the cloaked fighter is very close. Kuro begins to run down the corridor getting ever closer to the light, as he approaches the light he skids to a stop and looks to his left to the exit of the corridor. His tracker signal indicating the cloaked fighter is in the next room, he puts the tracker away and begins to walk to the light. As he approaches Kuro deactivates his beam saber and walks through into a large open room which is half lit.

A smirk comes over Kuros face before he says "found you".

Directly in front of him in the middle of the room is his target, the cloaked fighter. Kuro believing they are alone begins to step forward into the room when he feels another presence, he stops and see's a Demonic figure step out from the shadows at the other end of the room. "It seems we have a guest" the figure spouts, his voice drenched in malice.

Kuro goes to step forward again but suddenly a powerful force is emitted from the figure which causes a powerful wind to blow in the direction of the cloaked warrior and Kuro. Kuro pulls an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the dust that is kicked up from the swirling wind. "This does not concern you boy, this is between me and my friend here"

As the figure says this Kuro turns his attention to the cloaked fighter. The fighter still rooted to the same spot remains silent, the cloak now blowing in the wind is the only movement coming from the fighter's direction. In an instant there is a second powerful gust of wind this time from the fighters direction, kuro just barely able to see well guarding against the dust blowing towards him sees the fighter surrounded by a huge amount of tech power. The power oozing from the fighter soon subsides before the fighter gets into a charging stance and launches himself towards the demonic figure, the two come together with an incredible impact, neither seeming to give an inch. The demonic figure sniggers and lets out an almighty raw before forcing the cloaked fighter back. The fighter jumps back to their original position and once again returns to a relaxed stance. Kuro looks over to the fighter and shouts "WHO ARE YOU?"

- - - -

Rogue still facing Falz with her back to Kuro brushes aside a few strands of hair from her view, she then rips off the scarf that was previously obscuring her face from view and throws it into the wind. She lowers her eyes and thinks to herself 'if only you knew Kuro but I'm afraid you would hate me for hiding it from you for this long'

Rogue lets all the thoughts from the moment she became the cloaked fighter fly through her head before she hears Kuro say again "who are you?"

A single tear rolls down her face before shouting "MY NAME IS HANNAH VALINTINE"

She then forms what is left of her tech power into her hand before charging forward focusing her power into her hand she punches Falz with everything she has, but the demonic dark lord doesn't even flinch. Before Rogue can move away falz grabs her by her throat and says "Dark Sealing", he then thrusts his hand on to her stomach causing Rogue to let out an unearthly scream.

- - - -

Kuro hearing the scream quickly draws his sword and charges towards the demonic figure but is stopped as Vlad moves into his path. The guardian and the elite clash swords before kuro says "I don't have time for you Vlad" and knocks him to the side. Kuro takes the photon orb from around his neck and forces it into the sword then shouts "let her go you bastard"

The demonic figure doesn't even react to kuros shout. The guardian lifts his sword up and brings it down shouting "PHOTON WAVE"

The wave flies out towards the figure but before it makes contact the figure says "DON'T INTERFER" and the photon wave seems to hit some kind of barrier which disperses it instantly. Kuro falls to his knees and watches as the demon finishes the sealing and Hannah's screams start to die. The demon then throws the fighter to the floor in front of Kuro before saying "we are leaving Vladimir, we have nothing else to do here"

Kuro hears vlad laughing before saying "yes master Falz"

The elite joins his master as they just seem to fade away. Kuro looks down at the fighter and turns her on to her front before gasping in shock. A tear falls from his eyes as he sees the person lying in front of him is Rogue, his childhood friend. Kuro notices the markings now on her stomach absorbing red newman symbols from over her body. Kuro shakes Rogue well saying "come on rogue wake up, you can't die, you just can't"

After a trying several times there is no response from her. The tears still following freely from his eyes, Kuro picks up Rogues seemingly lifeless body and starts walking with her in his arms towards the exit

* * *

End of episode

* * *

Next time on phantasy star universe – the untold legacy

Kuro, Cain and Dawn return to the colony ready to face what ever punishment they are forced to receive.

Mean while Falz calls another meeting of his Elites

Next time in episode 42 – The Price

* * *

DcD signing out


End file.
